When We Travel: Book 2
by GoldenEnderHawk
Summary: Second book for When We Travel. (Recommended that you read Book 1 but you don't have to) Clara. The Doctor. Retelling of series 9. Retelling of Series 10 (from Chapter 33) as if Clara was still there! Enjoy! Plenty of Whouffaldi!
1. Chapter 1 : Orion & Oswin

Hi... :) Back so soon?

The Doctor's POV

Two years. It had been two years since I last saw Clara. I pushed pointless buttons on the console.

"DOCTOR!" I heard a shout from behind me.

"Wha- Missy?!" I questioned. She slapped me hard across the cheek, "What was that for?!" I asked as I rubbed my cheek.

"Don't act all innocent, Doctor!" She exclaimed, "What is wrong with you?"

I groaned, "Just go away, Missy."

"No."

"Missy. I did what had to be done." I shrugged as I went to the other side of the console, "How long has it been since Clara last saw me?"

"Well... four months after your meeting in the park with her." she said.

"So my beautiful Oswin is one year old. And our son has also been born, right?" she nodded, "What did Clara call him?"

"Orion." she told me.

I smiled, "Named after the brightest constellation." Missy nodded in confirmation.

"No new companion for you, Doctor?"

I shook my head, "I can't. I don't really want another one. They'll end up falling in love with me and I don't think I could ever love them back. Clara still holds my hearts." I told her, "Has any other species tried to take Oswin or Orion away?"

"Surprisingly. No."

"There... That's why I made her forget me. So nothing would come after her or our children."

"Doctor, you don't understand. She is under so much stress. She misses you and she doesn't even remember who you are!" Missy exclaimed as she started to put coordinates in. Moments later we landed. "Get out. Now." she said.

"Okay okay!" I raised my hands up in surrender as I exited.

"Doctor! When I said that I wanted you to keep Clara safe I didn't mean like this!" Dave said.

I sighed, "Dave... creatures were going to come and take Orion away. I couldn't let that happen."

"You did a pretty good job of keeping Oswin safe! I'm one hundred percent sure that you didn't need to make Clara forget you!" Dave exclaimed.

Missy then whacked me on the back of my head, "He's Doctor bloody Idiot!"

Clara's POV - three years later

After putting Orion into his bed, I headed into the sitting room. "Mummy!" Oswin said as she walked towards me. She reached up to grab my hand.

"Come on." I whispered, "Bedtime." I went into Oswin and Orion's bedroom and put her into her own bed. Missy had somehow installed another room into my flat... god knows how... I reached down to the floor and picked up the plush Police Box and handed it to Oswin. I sighed as I sat on the edge of her bed. Oswin and Orion never went to sleep without at least one story. I could vaguely remember some adventures that me and the Doctor had... Still couldn't remember his face, "Right." I started as I smiled down at Oswin. Orion then jumped out of bed and sat next to me. Oswin crawled so that she sat on the other side of me.

"Daddy come home soon?" Oswin asked. Considering that she is part Gallifreyan... she understands things a lot better than a normal human baby. She understood that she had a father but she never had never seen him.

I sighed, "Your daddy will come home one day, Oswin." I whispered. I hope. "You want to hear about the Daleks?" she smiled widely in response. I then signed to Orion: 'Daleks?' he nodded his head quickly. I reached into my pocket and got out the sonic sunglasses. I put them over Orion's eyes so that he could read the words as I spoke them, "Your grandma Missy and I went to Skaro to help your daddy. He was being an idiot and he got stuck with the bad guys." Orion clutched his plush Dalek tightly.

"Davros?" Oswin asked.

"Davros." I confirmed, "But Missy thought it would be funny to put me in a Dalek."

"But daddy saved you."

I nodded, "Daddy saved me." I then looked at Orion.

He knew basic sign language. He signed, 'First kiss?' I signed back, 'Yes.'

"That was when we had our first kiss. If it wasn't for that, I would have never had you." I smiled as I kissed both of them on the forehead, "He stopped the evil Daleks from hurting me or your grandma."

"More stories, mummy." Oswin pleaded. Orion looked at me, also wanting another story.

"Okay okay." I said. I could never say no to their eyes.

"Raven story?" she asked.

I sighed as I shook my head, "No, darling. I'll tell you that story when you're older okay?" Oswin nodded in understanding. Orion then tapped me and I looked at him.

He signed, 'When you meet daddy?'

"Okay. He saved me from the evil spoon heads! They trapped me inside a spoon but your daddy was VERY good with computers. He used a computer to get me out."

"And then you were okay?" Oswin questioned.

"Yes." I smiled, "Your daddy is very brave."

"You brave too." Oswin stated.

"Thank you. The spoon heads were trapping lots of people. They got me again aswell."

"But daddy saved everyone!" Oswin exclaimed.

"Yes he did. And then he took me to a place called Akhaten and on a submarine. But that's a different story for another night." I whispered as I looked at the clock. It was closing in on 11pm. Orion handed me the sunglasses and I signed, 'Thanks, baby.' he gave me a hug before getting into his own bed. "Night night, my Oswin." I said as I tucked her into bed. I walked over to Orion's bed and tucked him in, I mouth, 'Night night'. He smiled before snuggling into the covers and closing his eyes.

I exited the room and closed the door behind me. I was tired but I didn't feel like sleeping, "Clara."

"Oh. Hi, mum. What's up?" I asked as I sat on the sofa next to her.

"You still don't remember the Doctor?" she asked.

"Nope. Oswin keeps asking about him." I sighed, "I don't know what to tell her."

"Well... what would you say if I told you that the Doctor was in your kitchen right now?" she wondered.

My eyes widened, "You aren't serious."

"Dead serious." she replied, "Cross my hearts." I bit my lip as I stood up... I slowly made my way towards the kitchen door. As I slowly opened the door it banged into something. I squeezed through the door... a police box was blocking the door. The Doctor's TARDIS...

"Hello, Clara." I looked at the table.

"W-Wait..." I started, "Aren't you John... I remember meeting you three years ago. I don't know how but... I remember you." I said, "What are you doing here?"

"Clara Clara Clara..." he whispered, "'John Smith'. Such a typical fake name."

"Yes it is." I agreed, "So what's your real name?"

"Most people know me... as the Doctor." he replied as I sat next to him.

"Y-You? You're the Doctor?" I questioned.

He nodded, "Yes, Clara. I'm the Doctor. And I'm so so sorry... I should have never made you forget me. I just wanted to keep you and our beautiful children safe."

I bit my lip, "Prove that you're the Doctor."

"Well... I saved you from the Raven. That's why you have a tattoo on the back of your neck and why you haven't got a heartbeat." he said. "Also... we are telepathically linked." he said as he placed a finger to my temple causing me to close my eyes.

"No. More. Lies." I re-experienced our first kiss. I opened my eyes in shock as he removed his finger from my temple.

"D-Doctor?" I whispered with hope. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar device, "A neural block, right?"

He nodded, "I used this to make you forget me."

"Yeah..."

"And now I'm going to use it again. To make you remember me."

"You can do that?" I asked. He nodded in response.

"You can thank Missy. She's the one who modified it." he smiled as he held the device out towards me, "You don't have to remember me if you don't want to..."

"N-no. I do want to remember you. Oswin really wants to meet you and so does Orion." I instantly placed my hand on the neural block.

"It might sting your brain a little as it will pour all your memories in at once." he warned. I nodded in understanding. He quickly pressed the button and I felt that stinging pain. I closed my eyes.

Moments later I opened them after the pain had stopped. I looked at my hand which was still on the neural block... I then looked at my wedding ring on that hand before a big smile appeared on my face. I slowly looked up at him... at the Doctor. My Doctor.

"Doctor!" I said with joy. He put the neural block in his pocket as he pulled me onto his lap and pressed his lips to mine, "Don't do that again, you bloody idiot." I told him as I kissed him back eagerly, wrapping my arms around his neck. He then pulled back and rested his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry, Clara. I love you." he said.

"I love you too, Theta." I whispered against his ear.

He chuckled before asking, "Can I see our beautiful children?"

I nodded against his shoulder, "Have to wake em up first." I got off of his lap and we exited the kitchen. Missy was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm sorry I didn't come back earlier. The old girl's circuitry is a bit messed up." he told me. I nodded as we arrived at the bedroom door.

"Doctor. Do you know sign language or is it still deleted?" I questioned.

"I know a bit, yeah. Why?"

"You might need it." I warned as we entered the room. I sat on the edge of Oswin's bed and stroked her cheek, "Hey. Wake up, baby." I said. Her eyes soon opening, "Someone's come to see you." I smiled at her. She then sat up and looked at the Doctor, "Do you know who that is?" I asked.

"That daddy?" she asked me, "I can feel the link." she whispered in shock before getting to her feet and quickly making her way to the Doctor. He picked her up in a spinny hug and happy tears fell from both of their eyes. I then headed over to Orion and shook his shoulder lightly.

'Look who's here.' I signed. His eyes widened in shock and happiness as he saw the Doctor. He must know that he is his dad because of the telepathic link. The Doctor knelt down and hugged Oswin with one arm, opening his other arm out to Orion. Orion quickly jumped out of the bed hugged the Doctor tightly.

"You daddy?" Oswin whispered.

"I'm your daddy." he whispered back and kissed her and Orion on the forehead. He managed to stand up and carry them both, "Come on, Clara. I believe that it's time for bed." he said, carrying them both out of the room. I followed him and he went into my room. He lay on the bed and the two children snuggled up to him.

"You won't leave will you, daddy?" Oswin asked as I lay next to Orion.

"No, darling. Never again." he promised her. I pulled the cover over us all. The Doctor reached over and pecked me on the lips, "Night, my Clara."

"Night, my Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2 : Into the TARDIS

The spinoff that I was writing 'We Travel When' actually went downhill... so I will not be posting it now. I might try and write it again sometime in the future.

Clara's POV

I awoke to Orion snuggling into me. I carefully got out of the bed to try not to wake up, he whimpered slightly in response before turning onto his other side and cuddling into the Doctor. I smiled at the three as I quietly exited the room. I didn't particularly want to leave the room in fear that the Doctor might just get up and leave again because it's better for my 'safety'. I sighed as I sunk into the sofa and turned the TV on, it was six am. I decided to watch the new Walking Dead series, the kids are stubborn so they won't be out of bed until nine or ten.

I then heard the soft shut of a door behind me, "Why you up so early?" the Doctor asked as he sat next to me.

I shrugged, "I don't sleep that much anymore. Why are YOU up so early?"

"Time Lord." he smiled as he opened his arms I smiled as he pulled me into a hug.

"Doctor..." I started, "You won't leave again, will you? I love you and I feel safe with you."

"I won't leave you again, Clara. I'm just thinking about the safety of our children. Now that you remember me they'll be able to track you." he told me.

"We'll keep them safe, Doctor. And I know that you would NEVER let anyone near them."

He sighed as he tightened his arms around me, "We will." he paused. He then mumbled into my hair, "I missed you so much." I leaned up kissed him lovingly on the cheek. We then watched TV together. Silently. Twenty minutes in the Doctor asked, "Still can't believe you watch this kind of stuff..."

"Because it's interesting." I replied.

After a few minutes the Doctor asked, "What's er... what's wrong with Orion?"

"Oh..." I sighed, "He was born deaf."

"S-seriously?"

"Yeah. I thought being part Gallifreyan would prevent something like that."

"Apparently not." he confirmed.

"He refuses to wear a hearing aid so... we just make do by using the occasional sign language."

The Doctor chuckled softly, "He turned out amazing though. As did Oswin."

"Yes they did." I agreed. I sighed as I listened to the Doctor's heartbeat, "Do you like that name? Orion."

"I love it, Clara. Named after the brightest constellation in the universe."

"Yeah..." I paused, "I love you. So please don't leave again."

"I promise, my Clara. I won't." he replied. Suddenly, the weight on the sofa shifted as Orion climbed on.

'What's up?' I signed.

'Miss you.' he replied as he sat on my lap. I picked up the remote and changed the channel to some random childrens show.

"Where's K-9?" the Doctor asked.

"He's in my Tardis. He randomly shut down two years ago."

"I'll take a look at him later." he said. I then manoeuvred Orion and put him on the Doctor's lap. I stood up and headed into the kitchen. I started to make some tea and two cups of warm milk knowing that Oswin was sure to get up soon because her brother had gotten up. I put LOTS of sugar into the Doctor's tea. I headed out with the tray over beverages.

"You from Gallifrey?" Oswin asked the Doctor. She was sitting next to him and, surprisingly, Orion and fallen back asleep in the Doctor's lap leaning against his shoulder.

"Yeah." he replied, "You're mummy and I went to Gallifrey once."

"To stop the bad Time Lords?"

"To stop the bad Time Lords." he confirmed with a smile as he tickled Oswin's sides causing her to giggle. I sat next to Oswin and placed the tray on the coffee table.

"Thank you, mummy." she said as she took her drink.

"Thanks, love." the Doctor said as he carefully reached over to grab his tea, "Has your mummy taken you into space yet?" he asked Oswin.

Oswin shook her head, "No."

I sighed, "I didn't really want to get them into that kind of stuff."

"Clara, it's a wonderful universe out there. I'm sure that it wouldn't hurt to show them the stars." the Doctor assured. Oswin gave me a pleading look.

"Okay okay!" I smiled, "We can go see the stars."

"Have they been in your Tardis?" he asked.

"Yes. They tend to play hide and seek in there every now and again."

"Can we see daddy's Tardis?" Oswin asked me.

I nodded, "If you want." I then looked at the Doctor, "If that's okay with you."

"Of course it's okay with me!" the Doctor exclaimed. The Doctor then gently rubbed Orion's cheek causing him to wake up, "Err..." the Doctor started before signing, 'Stars?'

Orion instantly understood and jumped off his lap. I stood up and Orion grabbed my hand with one of his hands and picked up his milk with the other. The Doctor downed the rest of his tea and put the mug back on the tray. I let my half drunken tea on the tray aswell. The Doctor held out his hand to Oswin, she instantly took it. Once we entered the kitchen the Doctor breathed out, "Oh..."

My eyes widened, "Is that... Is that Grey?" I questioned, looking at the grey cylinder.

The Doctor nodded, "It would seem so." Grey was now a fully grown TARDIS.

"What's that?" Oswin asked.

"That..." the Doctor started, "Is yours and Orion's Tardis." I wasn't too keen on the Doctor giving them a TARDIS... "You aren't allowed to use it until your old enough though, okay?" Oswin nodded in understanding.

I looked down at Orion and told him that it was his TARDIS but he wasn't allowed to use it until I allowed him. He smiled and nodded, "Will it just stay in here?" I asked.

"Er... Where could we put him?" the Doctor questioned.

I shrugged, "We could leave him at my dad's." I suggested.

"If it's okay with him."

"It will be." I confirmed. We all entered the Doctor's TARDIS. Lights flickered as we entered, representing the TARDIS' joy, "Hey, old girl." I said as we walked towards the console, "You've already met Oswin... And this is Orion." I told her. The TARDIS hummed in response.

"Already met me?" Oswin questioned.

"When you were very little, yes." the Doctor told her, "Come on." he gestured, making us follow him to the other side of the console. "Put your hand on that lever." the Doctor told Oswin. I guided Orion's hand to the other lever. The Doctor placed his hand on top of Oswin's and we all pulled the two levers down simultaneously, sending us into the vortex. The children look up in amazement as the rotors turned. I had to admit... the Doctor's TARDIS did look better on the inside compared to mine which was still its natural white colour.

The Doctor walked over to the doors and opened them. Orion and Oswin cautiously peered out the doors. I held Orion's hand so he wasn't tempted to jump into space and the Doctor held Oswin's hand. I took the occasional sad glance at the Doctor. He says that he wouldn't leave again... but he's used the neural block twice, who's to say that he won't use it again?

The Doctor then told our children, "Be careful, okay? Me and mummy need to talk." they nodded quickly. I looked at him in confusion as he pulled me deeper into the TARDIS.

I sighed, "What, Doctor? What is it?" we arrived at his room and we entered. We sat the bed next to each other.

He took my hands in his, "Clara. What's wrong, huh? You say you're happy that I'm back but... your face sometimes tells me differently."

I removed one hand from his and placed it on his cheek, "N-no. I am extremely happy that you're back, Doctor." I assured, "I just... don't erm..." I look down. I quickly looked back up at him with a sigh, "I don't trust you like I used to, okay?"

"I understand." he muttered.

"I still love you, Doctor. So much more than you think. I just think that I need some time before I can trust that you won't leave again."

He intertwined our fingers, "I won't leave again. I won't leave our children. I won't make you forget me, I promise."

I groaned before standing up, "So if we didn't have kids, then you would've just let the neural block stay activated?!"

"Clara..." he started as he too stood up. He placed his hands on my shoulders, "If we didn't have children, I'm sure that I wouldn't be able to stay from you for too long anyway. I would've come running back to you a lot faster than you think." he pulled me towards him by my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up, placing my lips on his. Suddenly, the TARDIS jolted and the dematierialisation sound distorted.

"We really shouldn't have left our babies in the console room on their own..." I stated.

"They'll be fine. Sexy won't take them anywhere dangerous or anything." he assured. We quickly made our way to the console room. The doors were still open but we were no longer in space. We were spinning around in the clouds above London.

'Sorry, daddy.' Orion mouthed as he handed the Doctor a lever which had been snapped off of the console.

The Doctor sighed, he signed, 'It's okay.' he placed a hand on Orion's cheek in affection. The Doctor then turned and placed the lever where it should be. He covered it with his hands and when he removed them it was completely fixed, "You okay, old girl?" he asked. The TARDIS hummed in response, saying yes. I looked around in search of Oswin. I sighed before heading down the stairs to the underneath of the console.

"What you doing down here?" I asked Oswin. She was ducked behind some boxes.

"Explore! I want to go on an adventure and see the Daleks!" she exclaimed as she popped up with a colander on her head and a plunger in her hand.

"Maybe one day, darling." I smiled as I took her free hand and lead her up back up the stairs.

"How about we go and see the Daleks, now?" the Doctor smirked at Oswin.

"Yes! Daleks!" Oswin said.

'You want to see the Daleks?' the Doctor quickly signed to Orion. Orion nodded instantly.

"Doctor... I don't think it's a good idea to take the children to see the Daleks." I said.

"Nonsense, Clara!" the Doctor exclaimed, "They're just Daleks. What harm could they possibly do?" he asked, as went set course for Skaro...


	3. Chapter 3 : Separation

The Doctor's POV

"Here we are!" I exclaimed. I then told the children not to walk too far away from the TARDIS, the outer shield would protect them from Dalek weaponry.

"Doctor..." Clara warned.

"Clara, love. Nothing will happen. They just want to see their very first Dalek." I said as I walked towards the door. I opened it slowly and peered out. There were around twenty Daleks in the room, including Dalek Supreme.

"Doctor?!" Dalek Supreme questioned as he saw me. I smirked as Oswin grabbed my hand, we stepped out of the TARDIS.

"You won't win, Daleks!" Oswin exclaimed as she aimed a plunger at them.

"You will be exterminated!" the Daleks all told us. Clara then cautiously came out of the TARDIS with Orion's hand in hers.

"Those are the Hybrids!" Dalek Supreme announced.

"Confirmed!" the rest of the Daleks acknowledged. I rolled my eyes before looking down at Oswin.

"Stay near the Tardis, okay?" she nodded in response. I released her hand and walked towards Dalek Supreme.

"Doctor?! What are you doing?!" Clara asked in confusion.

"Nothing to worry about, Clara! They won't exterminate me! They wouldn't dare..." I assured her as I turned around to look at her, "And even if they do... I can regenerate!" She sighed as she ushered Orion and Oswin back towards the TARDIS doors.

"Stay inside." she ordered. The children pouted before reluctantly walking into the TARDIS, Clara closed the door and looked back at me, "You better not do anything stupid, Doctor."

"Clara, I came here to show the children some Daleks!" I exclaimed, "Nothing else!" My eyes then widened in shock as I looked at the TARDIS behind her. The sound of dematerialisation filled the room.

Clara tried to stay calm, "The Tardis is gone isn't it?"

"Yeah..." I stated, she glared at me.

She then quickly made her way towards me and punched me hard in the shoulder, "What the hell, Doctor?!"

"Okay okay!" I said, "Gods... you are VERY hostile." her glare turned more angry. "They'll be fine, Clara. Sexy won't let anything happen to them." I suddenly realised that we were currently still in a room filled with Daleks... I bit my lip as I turned to look at them, "Now..." I started, "Can't we all just get along?"

"The Hybrids are vulnerable without the protection of you!" Dalek Supreme exclaimed. That was true. But I wouldn't admit that to the Daleks.

"My Tardis wouldn't let anything happen to them." I assured.

"They will be captured! They are the third and fourth most important Hybrids in the universe!"

"Th-third and fourth? Who's second and first?" Clara asked.

Dalek Supreme turned his attention to Clara, "You and the Doctor are the second most important!"

"And the first..." I said.

"Unknown."

"So there's another Hybrid?" Clara asked me.

"It would seem so." I replied, "Sadly, I have no information on this 'Hybrid'."

She then whispered, "Why haven't they tried to kill us yet?"

"I know that Davros wants to kill me personally so the Daleks are obeying him... I don't know why they haven't tried to exterminate you though..." I explained as I grabbed her hand JUST to be on the safe side. I spoke to the Daleks, "Why haven't you tried to kill us? We're right here... you have a perfect shot!"

"You will be killed in front of your children... That will show them who is in charge..." Davros said as he slowly entered the room.

3rd person (A voice interface of Idris is present in the console room)

"Your mother is going to very angry with you for messing with the console..." Idris(the TARDIS) spoke to Oswin.

"Well she's not here..." Oswin muttered.

"You are very sassy for a three year old..." Idris replied.

Orion looked at Idris in confusion before signing, 'Who are you?'

Idris signed and spoke, "I am the Tardis." she made the noise of the the TARDIS, "I need to take you back to your mother and father."

Oswin folded her arms, "No. Adventure!"

"You don't want your dad to be angry with you, do you Oswin?" Idris questioned. Oswin quickly shook her head in response. Orion cautiously walked over to the console and reached up. Idris looked at him with confusion and wariness. Orion slowly pulled two levers and pressed three buttons, Idris didn't stop him as she watched. He then pointed at a button on the other side of the console and Oswin quickly made her way over to it and pressed it as Orion pulled a final lever.

The TARDIS started to dematerialise, "You can fly the Tardis?" Idris asked in shock. Orion just shrugged, "Did your mother teach you?" Idris wondered. Orion shook his head.

It was clear that Oswin only had little knowledge about flying a TARDIS... Orion however... Idris could sense that he knew everything about flying a TARDIS, even though he hasn't been taught. The interface of Idris glitched out as they landed, seconds later the interface disappeared and the TARDIS doors opened slowly allowing light to pour into the console room.

Oswin's POV

Moments later a... 'potato?' walked through the doors, "Doctor?!" he called out.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"Silence, boy!" he replied.

"I not a boy!" I glared.

"Strax!" Another voice echoed as a lizard woman entered the console room. She looked at Orion and I in confusion, "Strax... Please don't tell me that you've kidnapped these two children..."

"Nonsense, Madame Vastra!" Strax assured, "I simply just found these human scum! They must have the Doctor hostage somewhere!"

"We are not humans!" I assured him and folded my arms and looked down away from Vastra and Strax.

"Oh?" Vastra started, "Then what species are you?"

"Mummy said don't talk to strangers." I mumbled.

Vastra sighed, "Well... your mother, whoever she is, is right. You shouldn't."

"Madame? Strax?" someone called before they soon entered the console room.

"Yes, Jenny?" Vastra asked her.

"I thought Strax had caused a problem so I came looking for you..." Jenny began before looking at me and my brother, "Who are these two, then?"

"I have no idea..." Vastra replied.

"They are human scum! We should dispose of them!" Strax exclaimed.

"Strax! They are children!" Jenny replied.

"Not human!" I once again corrected Strax.

"Jenny." Vastra said, "You're a lot better with children than I am... Find out who they are."

Jenny nodded, "Yes ma'am." Jenny walked towards me causing me to back up a bit. Orion was standing on the other side of the console, away from everyone else, "Hey." Jenny said as she knelt down in front of me, "I'm your friend, okay? I'm not going to hurt you." I nodded cautiously.

"Okay..." I muttered, still looking at the ground away from her.

"Right. Let's start. What's your name?" Jenny questioned.

I bit my lip, "O-Oswin."

"That sounds oddly familiar..." Vastra muttered.

"And is that your brother?" Jenny motioned towards Orion.

I nodded, "Orion."

"Oswin and Orion..." Jenny started, "How old are you two?" I held up three fingers and she nodded.

"What species are you boy?!" Strax ordered.

"Strax!" Vastra exclaimed.

Jenny looked at me with a questioning look, "This might sound like a weird question but..." she paused, "How many hearts do you have?"

I gulped, "T-Two."

"Two hearts?" Vastra whispered in confusion in shock, "So you're from Gallifrey?"

I shook my head, "No. Earth."

"Earth?" Jenny asked. I nodded, "So... that must mean that you are only part Gallifreyan, right?" I nodded once more.

"Part human... Part Gallifreyan..." Vastra confirmed, "Well it's obvious who their parents are." Vastra spoke to Jenny.

Jenny nodded as she stood up, "The Doctor and Miss Clara. But where are they now?"

"Dalek planet!" I told her.

"Dalek planet?" Vastra started. Seconds later she quickly said, "You mean Skaro?" I nodded in confirmation. Jenny then looked over at Orion and back at me.

"He's quite the shy one isn't he?" Jenny asked me.

I looked over at Orion and signed, 'It okay.' I looked back at Jenny and Vastra, they both looked at me in confusion. I pointed to my ear and they nodded in understanding.

"Are your mum and dad stuck on Skaro?" Vastra asked me.

"Yes." I replied.

"We have to help Sir Doctor and Miss Clara." Strax started, "I shall bring my grenades!"

"I don't think that it is a wise idea to bring grenades, Strax." Jenny said.

I slowly tugged on Jenny's hand and looked up at her, "You keep us safe?" I asked.

She quickly nodded, "Of course!" she looked at me with concern, "You're scared?" she realised.

"Mummy said that people were trying to take us away." I explained.

"Take you away?" Jenny questioned.

"Jenny, dear." Vastra started, "They are rare Hybrids. Different species want to take them away to either experiment on them, turn them into weapons or sell them to other species."

"We won't let anyone touch you or Orion, okay?" Jenny assured. I slightly nodded.

Clara's POV

We were currently in a cell... On Skaro... Great. The Doctor was pacing around the dark, cold and small room. I was sitting on the rock hard floor with my back resting against the wall, "'Nonsense, Clara... They're just Daleks.'" I muttered.

The Doctor sighed as he continued to pace, "It could've been worse, Clara."

I groaned, "I told you that I didn't want to take the children into space! I don't want them to see different planets or different species!"

"Clara, they're part Gallifreyan. They are going to travel on their own when they're older whether you like it or not." he explained, "Ninety nine percent of Gallifreyans have a passion for travelling and I can assure you that Oswin and Orion are apart of that ninety nine percent."

"I'm not comfortable with them having their own Tardis, though." I told him.

"They'll only get to use it when we know that they can be trusted!" he replied.

I sighed, "They're not safe without us, Doctor."

"I assure you, they are perfectly safe. The old girl won't let them leave the Tardis unless it is absolutely necessary."

"You better be right..." I muttered.


	4. Chapter 4 : Break the Rules

Not too good of a chapter but... enjoy!

Clara's POV

"The hybrids..." Davros started as he approached the cell. I looked at him through the rusty bars, "They are near..." Davros continued.

"You will not go near our children, Davros." the Doctor said in a threatening tone.

"And who is going to stop me?" Davros replied.

"Well..." I began, "You have made a fatal error..."

"Have I?" he questioned.

"Has he?" the Doctor asked me in confusion. I nodded.

"Oh who cares. We will get the hybrids." Davros announced as he turned and left the room.

The Doctor walked over to me offering me a hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet, "Mind telling me what fatal error Davros has made?"

I reached into my pocket with a smirk, "I guess Davros just thought that they were a normal pair of sunglasses." I put them on my face. He shook his head with a smile before leaning down and pecking me on the lips.

"And why didn't you mention that you had them earlier?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I just wanted to see if you were still clever."

"Trust me, Clara. I am still clever." he assured, "And anyways... you kept the glasses?"

"Of course I did. I remembered that you were the one who gave me them so I kept them."

As I attempted to unlock the cell, the Doctor sighed, "I probably should've asked this earlier but... Are we still, you know... 'married'?" I stopped trying to open the cell momentarily. Are we?

I cleared my throat, "Well, would you still like to be?" I briefly glanced down at my hand to see the ring which still remained on my finger. I heard him let out a quiet sigh before I felt him wrap his arms around my waist from behind.

"Only if you still want to." he muttered as he rested his chin on my shoulder. I looked down to see the Doctor's hand still had his wedding ring on it. I could feel how tense he was.

I nodded with a smile, "Yeah."

He sighed a breath of relief as he became less tense, "Good." he said as he tightened his arms around me, "I know that you still don't fully trust me... but know that I am going to try to regain that trust."

"I know." I assured. I then pressed the button on the side of the sunglasses and seconds later the cell opened. After taking the sunglasses off and depositing them back into my pocket I turned to face the Doctor.

"Come on then, Mrs Oswald." he took my hand in his and intertwined our fingers as we left the cold cell behind. We were about to exit the room but a flash of light stopped us. We turned around to see...

"For gods sake, Strax!" Vastra exclaimed.

"Sorry, madame." Strax replied.

"Just give us a warning before you use the vortex manipulator like that!" Jenny stated. I quickly let go of the Doctor's hand, I then made my way over to Oswin who had tears in her eyes. I knelt down and pulled her into a hug.

"One hybrid has been exterminated!" a Dalek voice sounded from just outside the room. My eyes widened as I tightened my arms around Oswin.

"What?!" Davros' exclaimed, "Why?!"

"Accidental extermination!" the Dalek replied.

"Bring me the Dalek who exterminated the hybrid!" Davros commanded.

"Affirmative!"

I looked over at Vastra, Jenny and Strax, "Miss Clara..." Jenny started.

"We are truly sorry but..." Vastra added.

"Wh-Where's the Tardis?" I asked, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"We can take you there using a vortex manipulator." Vastra assured. I then looked over to the Doctor. He had anger in his eyes as he walked over to the door. I quickly pulled away from Oswin and stood up.

"Doctor, wait." I said causing him to stop in his tracks.

The Doctor turned to look at me, "Clara, I will kill him for killing Orion..."

"No you won't." I replied. He looked at me in confusion. I knelt back down in front of Oswin and whispered, "I'll get your brother back, okay?" Oswin nodded as she quietly sobbed, "I promise." I wiped her cheeks with my thumbs.

After using the vortex manipulators we arrived inside of the Doctor's TARDIS which was currently at the Paternoster Gang's house.

"What on Gallifrey happened to the console room?!" the Doctor questioned.

"Strax set off some bombs... Don't worry. No harm came to the console itself." Vastra explained. I sighed as I walked over to the console.

"Strax." I started, "When did Orion..." I sighed, "D-die..."

"Well, Miss Clara... he was exterminated by those Dalek scum approximately twenty two minutes ago in the main Dalek hall!" Strax explained.

"Thanks, Strax." I put some coordinates in.

The Doctor walked to my side and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Clara..." he said with caution, "What are you doing?"

"Breaking the rules." I stated as I pulled a few levers down.

"You can't seriously be doing this!" Vastra said, "These kind of rules aren't meant to be broken!"

"I would break the rules for Oswin, Orion and the Doctor. Okay? They are probably the only people who I would do this for..." I told her. I noticed that the Doctor had a slight smile on his face.

"Miss Clara, couldn't this destroy time itself?" Jenny asked.

"Oh trust me..." I pulled down one final lever sending the TARDIS into the vortex, "Time has already been destroyed. I'm just... making it a tiny little bit MORE destroyed."

"Doctor, you can't seriously be letting this happen!" Vastra spoke to the Doctor.

The Doctor sighed with a nod, "I'm sorry. But I would also break the rules for Oswin, Orion... and Clara."

"You would never do this for another companion, Doctor!" Vastra told him.

"Well she is more than just a companion, Vastra." he assured as the TARDIS landed. I turned and walked towards the door.

"Stay in here. I don't want your other selves to see you." I explained.

The Doctor walked over and grabbed my hand in his, "Let me do it, Clara."

I shook my head, "No." I removed my hand from his, "You've already broken the rules enough. Let me break them just this once." he gave me a concerned and questioning look.

He finally groaned, "Fine! You're the boss!"

I giggled slightly before wrapping my arms around his neck and placing my lips on his, "You are still so easily persuaded."

"Only by you." he whispered before kissing me once more, "Be careful." he said to me as I exited the TARDIS.

"Nah." I said, "I'm gonna be reckless." I closed the door.

"You will be exterminated!" Dalek Supreme exclaimed. I looked over at Dalek Supreme. He was currently aiming at Vastra, Jenny, Strax... and Orion. I quickly ran over to them.

"Cl-Clara?" Vastra asked in confusion.

"No time to explain." I said. I bent down and picked Orion up and hugged him close. I then turned and headed back over to the TARDIS.

"You will not leave!" Dalek Supreme assured.

"You will be exterminated!" all of the Daleks in room announced.

"Clara, you aren't going to leave us here, right?" Jenny questioned.

"You'll be fine..." I told them, "Maybe..."

"Stop! You will not take the hybrid!" Dalek Supreme stated. I looked at him with a blank expression before entering the TARDIS. The Doctor instantly embraced me and Orion as I closed the door.

"This was not a good idea, Clara... you shouldn't mess with what has already happened." Vastra stated.

"I can't let my son stay dead, Vastra. I'm sorry, but I just can't..." I muttered. The Doctor removed his arms from us as Oswin approached, he picked her up and walked over to the console. Oswin had a relieved smile on her face to see that her brother was alive.

"We just need to get as far away from this time as possible." the Doctor told us as he put some coordinates in. He then looked Oswin and then motioned towards a lever. Oswin leaned down pulled it, causing the TARDIS to violently shake.

"Why is the Tardis moving so much?" Jenny asked as she gripped onto a nearby railing.

"Because we just messed with time. Don't worry too much about it." the Doctor told her.

"Don't worry?" Vastra questioned, "You have messed with time! It will come crashing down before you know it!"

"I've done a lot more damage to time than this, Vastra." he replied.

"I can use my grenades!" Strax announced.

"What for?" I asked.

"To save time itself!"

"Strax!" Vastra started, "Grenades will not help our current situation!" the TARDIS' shakes died down. Strax grumbled to himself as he walked over to the other side of the console room.

"Where are we?" I asked the Doctor.

"At the end of the universe." he replied.

"How long do we have to be here for?" Vastra wondered.

"Until time is fixed." he said.

"And how long will that take?" I questioned.

"However long it needs to."


	5. Chapter 5 : Tigers and Trees

Clara's POV

I wasn't too keen on the idea of leaving Oswin and Orion with the 'Paternoster Gang'... but the Doctor didn't allow me to have a say in it as he dragged me by the hand through the TARDIS corridors.

"How long has it been since you last saw me?" I asked.

"Oh, about two years." he the Doctor replied, "A very LONG two years..."

I squeezed his hand lightly, "Did you visit places? Different planets?"

He nodded, "Yes. Only one or two a year though. I mainly worked on the console, just adding useless bits here and there."

"Mind telling me where we're going?"

He smiled as we arrived at a door, "I haven't seen you in TWO years, Clara. That is a long time, even for me."

I bit my lip as we entered the Doctor's bedroom, "Oh?"

"I missed you." he added as he closed the door.

Missy's POV

"Are you almost done?!" I exclaimed. We were currently at Jack's new flat which he had recently purchased, which just so happened to be next door to Clara's.

"Hey!" Jack replied, "Never rush a game of Call of Duty!"

"I'm gonna kick your ass, Harkness!" Ashildr assured. They were playing 1v1 snipers only in Nuk3town... Splitscreen.

"You better win, Ashildr. Jack doesn't deserve to win another game..." Jenny stated. I rolled my eyes before walking over to the sofa that the three were sitting on. I pressed the button on Jenny's vortex manipulator causing her to disappear.

"No no no! I'm in the lead, Missy!" Ashildr exclaimed as I pressed the button on hers. Then the button on Jack's. I walked over to the TV and turned it and the Xbox off. I smirked as I activated my own vortex manipulator.

Vastra's POV

"So..." Strax began, he looked at the children, "Do you like grenades?"

"Strax!" I exclaimed.

"Strax, they are children!" Jenny told him. Multiple flashes of light illuminated the console room.

"Human scum! Who are you!" Strax pointed at the three people who just appeared.

Jack sighed, "Jack, Ashildr, Jenny." he introduced. Jack went down onto his knees as Oswin and Orion approached him, "Hey, kiddos." he said as the children wrapped their arms around him.

"If you don't mind me asking. But who are you?" Ashildr asked me.

"I'm a lizard woman from the dawn of time: Vastra. That's Strax and this is my wife, Jenny." I explained.

"This is gonna get confusing." Jenny2 said. I'm going to refer to my wife as 'Jenny' and to the other one as 'Jenny2', "I'm the Doctor's daughter." Jenny2 told me.

"He and Clara have three children?" I questioned.

"It's complicated. I was kind of made with a computer. Long story." Jenny2 replied. I nodded.

"WOO!" another voice. The room once again illuminated with light. "The best person in the universe just arrived!" the woman exclaimed.

"Missy?! What the hell?! I was winning that game of Call of Duty!" Ashildr complained.

"Don't worry, dear. You have got all the time in the world to play it again!" Missy assured. The children soon retracted from Jack to embrace Missy. Missy picked the two children as she asked, "Now... where's Clara and the Doctor?"

"C-Clara?" Ashildr asked in confusion.

"She's here?!" Jack wondered as he stood up.

"Why?" Jenny questioned her.

"Oh, yes! I forgot to tell you! Clara remembers the Doctor now!" Missy replied. I chose not to ask about Clara 'not remembering' the Doctor.

"You just so happen to forget something like that..." Jack said.

"About Clara and the Doctor's whereabouts." I started, "They said that they needed to talk about something in private."

"'Talk' in private, hmm?" Missy smirked, "Something tells me that they are doing more than just 'talking'."

"Missy. You are a bad influence on the children." Ashildr said.

"Nooo. No I'm not." Missy assured as she put the children down. She then looked back at Jenny, Strax and I, "Sooo... You three no longer need to 'babysit'. We've got it under control."

"We would love to leave but we can't." Jenny replied.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"We're at the end of the universe. We have stay until time heals." I explained.

"What did the Doctor and Clara do this time?" Jenny2 questioned.

"Well... Orion he..." Jenny started, "You know. Daleks got him." she added as Oswin went over to Jack and Orion went over to Jenny2. They both picked the children up.

Jack sighed, "And the Doctor went back in time to save him... right?"

I shook my head, "Clara did."

Clara's POV

I rested my back against the headboard as I watched the Doctor who was pacing the room, "How much longer do we have to stay at the end of the universe for?" I asked.

"Shouldn't be too long." he replied as he headed over to his chair in the corner of the room. He bent down and picked up his coat from the floor... must have missed the chair when he threw it earlier... he put it back on and brushed the dust off. I then lay down and brought the covers up to my chin, "We should probably go back to the console room. We have been gone for almost three hours now..."

I let out a yawn, "Five more minutes." I said as I covered my face with the covers. I then heard footsteps approach the other side of the bed, "Don't you dare remove the covers, Doctor. I'm already cold enough." I mumbled.

He chuckled, "It's not my fault that you're only wearing shorts and a tank top."

"Well... It KIND of is partially your fault." I smirked. I then felt the Doctor get under the covers. I turned onto my side to face him, head still under the cover. He then put the cover over his own head so that we were now both hidden, staring at each other.

"Five. More. Minutes." he said.

I nodded, "Promise." He then turned back onto his back as I rested my head on his chest, he then encircled my waist with his arms, "You better not move. I'm still cold."

"Can I at least remove this cover from our heads?" he questioned.

I sighed, "I guess. It might take longer than five minutes for me to warm up though."

He lowered the covers with one of his hands before putting it back round my waist, "I can live with that."

Missy's POV

I groaned, "So you haven't seen them for how long now?" I looked up at Orion who was sitting in the Doctor's chair.

"I'd say almost four hours now." Vastra replied.

I currently had Oswin holding my hand, she tugged it lightly, "Bed." she stated with a yawn.

"Great..." Jack mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Jenny Flint asked.

"They want to go to bed. Meaning that they want Clara to tell them a story. They won't sleep without one, they will end up having a fit!" I exclaimed.

"Can't you just tell it?" Vastra asked me.

I shook my head, "No. Only Clara can."

"They can't be gone for any much longer... surely..." Ashildr said.

"I could tell them a story about grenades and Sontarans! They might not sleep but they WILL be silenced with fear!" Strax suggested.

"Strax!" Vastra warned, "We're not trying to scare them to death!"

Jenny walked over to the console and opened up a panel, "Jack. Ashildr. You two can finish your game whilst we wait, I guess." She pulled out an Xbox and some controllers from the panel.

"Sounds good." Jack agreed.

Vastra groaned, "You humans and your technology!"

"TRUST me. We are far from human." Ashildr replied. Whilst Jack, Jenny and Ashildr tried to set up the console I pulled out my phone.

I speed-dialled Clara, "Ugh what?" she mumbled.

"Your children want to sleep, Clara. So stop doing things with the Doctor and get back to the console room!" I replied.

"Okay okay!" she yawned loudly, "I'll be there in a few." she then put the phone down.

"Is mummy coming?" Oswin whispered as I returned the phone to my pocket.

"She'll be here in a bit." I assured. Minutes later Clara and the Doctor entered the console room, obviously pretending that nothing happened between them, "Oh look who finally decided to show their faces."

"Hey, Doc. Long time no see." Jack said, his eyes still focused on the screen above the console. Jenny walked over to the Doctor and pulled him into a hug, he soon returned it. Oswin let go of my hand and walked over to the Doctor causing Jenny to pull away. The Doctor smiled as he picked Oswin up who immediately rested her head on his shoulder. Clara made her way up the stairs towards the Doctor's chair, she picked Orion up and then headed back down the stairs.

"Gods, they haven't been awake for that long have they? How are they so tired?" I asked.

"They haven't been sleeping well for the past few days." Clara replied, "They only recently just worked out that they had another parent other than me and they were stressed because they didn't know him."

"We need..." Ashildr whispered, "Complete silence. I'm in the mode right now." she muttered as she put all of her attention on the game. Clara rolled her eyes before looking at the Doctor.

"Do they have a bedroom on the Tardis?" she asked.

The Doctor nodded, "Of course they do."

The Doctor's POV

Clara and I walked through the corridors until we arrived at the correct door. There were two Gallifreyan symbols on the door which represented: 'Oswin & Orion'. Clara had a huge smile on her face as we entered the room. I had allowed the TARDIS to decorate the room, so all four of us had no idea what to expect.

There were two beds, both with TARDIS blue covers on them. There were stars projected onto the ceiling and a huge window on the right side of the room, allowing us to look out into space. There was also a huge pile of teddies in the corner of the room. A wardrobe was on the left side of the room along with a TV on the wall. Clara leaned up and kissed me on the cheek before walking over to the beds. Oswin and Orion jumped down and sat on the same bed, waiting for Clara to tell them a story. Clara sat on the bed in between them as I sat on the other bed. She pulled out the sonic sunglasses and put them over Orion's eyes.

"Hmm..." Clara started.

"Story about the trees and the tiger!" Oswin suggested.

"When me and daddy were stuck in the forest?" Clara asked as I smiled at the three. Oswin and Orion nodded, "Well... Daddy kidnapped one of the children I was looking after."

"No I did not." I replied.

"Yes you did, daddy!" Oswin stated. I still couldn't keep the smile from my face.

Clara giggled, "But then he lost the child. So we had to go and find her. We had to save her from the wolves." she continued, "We almost got crushed by a big statue."

"And the bad people were burning the trees." Oswin added.

"And the bad people were trying to burn the trees." Clara confirmed, "Then we found the child, daddy told us to look big so that we would scare the wolves away. Then the tiger came. He scared the wolves. We managed to get away from the tiger."

"Found out that the trees were saving Earth." Oswin whispered. Clara nodded.

"Me and daddy went into space to watch the trees save the Earth from the sun." I was surprised that she remembered this event, "And then everyone was okay. No more trees. No more tigers. No more wolves." Clara said as she kissed our children on their foreheads, "Now... bedtime." Orion signed 'Love you' as he handed Clara the glasses. Clara signed back, 'Love you too'. Orion climbed off the bed and went over to the other bed and sat on my lap. I picked him up as I stood then put him in the bed.

I mouthed as I tucked him in, 'Love you'. He smiled in response. I turned to look at Clara who was tucking Oswin in.

"Mummy, we need Tardis and Dalek." Oswin pouted. As if on cue... Missy burst into the room. She walked over towards us and handed Oswin her plush TARDIS and Orion his plush Dalek. They both said thank you to Missy.

"Don't worry, dearies! I'm the best person in the universe! I will always make you happy!" Missy exclaimed as she disappeared; using her vortex manipulator. Once we were done, Clara and I exited the room and I softly shut the door behind me. Clara soon put her arms around my neck and brought my lips down to hers.

"I love you." she whispered as I put my arms around her waist.

"I love you, too." I replied. She rested her head on my chest, "I'm pretty sure that we can take the 'Paternoster Gang' home now. I believe that we have stayed at the end of the universe for long enough." She nodded as we walked towards the console room, hand in hand.


	6. Chapter 6 : Another Baby?

The Doctor's POV

After dropping everyone off, Clara and I were the only ones left standing in the console room.

I smiled, "We should have another."

"Another?" Clara asked in confusion.

"Another baby." I added.

"That is a terrible idea." Clara paused. She then smirked at me, "Lets do it."

My smile grew, "Lets just hope that we don't end up having triplets."

"Oh god, five children would literally kill me." Clara stated. Clara's smile was replaced by a concerned and confused look. She raised her eyebrow at the Tardis door, "Erm... Doctor. Why is there smoke coming from under the door?" I turned to look at the door.

"I... don't know." I replied in confusion. I let out a yawn, "You know..." Another yawn, "For once, I actually feel quite tired."

Clara then also yawned, "I think I just need to... have a lie down." We both made our way to the console room floor, Clara's head resting on my shoulder as both of our eyes fell shut.

Clara's POV

"Doctor, wake up!" I exclaimed as I punched him in the shoulder.

His eyes snapped open, "Ow! Gods, why do you love using violence so much?!" he questioned as he quickly stood up. He then raised his eyebrow, "Erm... Clara. Where are we exactly?"

"Somewhere that shouldn't exist..." I muttered as I grabbed his hand.

"Why is everything so..." he paused, trying to think of the correct work, "Blocky?"

"Have you ever heard of something called... Minecraft?" I asked. He shook his head. "Well... this is basically Minecraft." I pulled him through the field and up a hill.

"Clara, this is a VERY strange hill." Once we reached the top, I could see a village in the distance. We ran down the hill and towards the village. The Doctor glared at one of the villagers, "You! Tell us how to get out of here!"

"Hmm." the villager replied.

"That is not an answer!" the Doctor complained.

"Hmm."

"Why does he keep saying 'Hmm'?!"

"Hmm."

"Clara, I'm going insane."

"You went insane a long time ago." I assured.

"Hmm."

"I've only been here for five minutes and I already hate it." the Doctor mumbled.

I sighed, "Well, we're going to have to build a house. If we want to survive. Just until we can find a way out of here."

"Did you just say 'build a house'?"

I nodded, "It's not as difficult as it sounds." I lead him towards some trees, "Punch it." I said.

"I'm sorry. What?" he questioned.

"Punch the tree." I told him.

"That doesn't sound very safe, love."

"Doctor. Punch the tree." I told him once again, he looked at the tree with concern, "You punched a wall for four and a half billion years. I'm pretty sure that you can punch a tree for a few seconds."

He muttered, "Don't bring up those four and a half billion years."

I pulled him in to a hug, "I only bring it up because you did that for _me_." I leaned up and pecked him on the lips, "Now punch the tree. Trust me. You don't have to punch it too hard." He pulled away with a sigh. He finally punched the tree, lightly, "And again." he continued to punch the tree until it finally broke.

"Clara... the tree is floating."

"Yeah. Gravity isn't really a thing in this game." I said as I reached down to pick up the block which then expanded in my hands.

"And what do you plan on doing with that?" he asked.

"I need a crafting bench." I stated.

"How do you know so much about this 'Minecraft'?"

I shrugged, "I'm educated enough. The students showed me. Now punch the rest of this tree down and meet me back in the village."

He bent down and pecked me on the lips, "You're the boss." he smiled. I smiled in return and then headed back towards the village. Once I reached the village I looked at one of the villagers.

"Know where I can find a crafting bench?" I asked.

"Hmm."

"Right... Forgot that you don't really say anything." I sighed as I walked into one of the houses and, coincidentally, there was a crafting bench in the corner. I slowly walked over before looking at the bench in confusion, "How does this work then?" I placed the wood onto the bench and it shrunk in size. Seconds later smoke covered it and a wooden plank sat in its place. There was a white number four engraved onto it.

* * *

"This is ridiculous, Clara." the Doctor muttered as we continued to put wooden planks down.

"Stop complaining." I said as I out the final one down. It wasn't a big house... It looked more like a cube, "Now we need one more thing..." I looked around. It was almost night time.

"And that would be..."

"A sheep."

"A sheep?" he questioned.

"Oh! There's one!" I walked over to the sheep that was just near the tree line.

"And what do you plan on doing with it?" the Doctor asked as he followed me. I lightly punched the sheep, "Clara?! Why did you just punch that sheep?!"

"I need its wool!" I exclaimed. Seconds later wool fell to the ground and the sheep was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Did you just kill a sheep?"

I nodded, "Yep. We need to kill another if we want beds!"

After killing another sheep we built the beds and then put them down in the house, "Is that it?" he wondered.

"It'll keep us safe, yeah. Hopefully."

"Safe from what exactly?"

"Oh just zombies, spiders, skeletons... OH and something called a creeper. It explodes." the Doctor nodded in understanding as he pulled me into a hug. After a few seconds of silence I mumbled, "Doctor?"

"Hm?"

"Don't get any ideas..."

"About what?" he wondered.

"I'm not sleeping with you whilst we're in this Minecraft world..." I whispered. He groaned in response, "God, I hope the kids are okay..."

"They will be. The old girl will keep them safe." he assured as he placed a kiss on the top of my head. I pulled away before walking towards the window. It was now pitch black outside.

"This is weird, isn't it?" I said as the Doctor stood next to me.

"Definitely."

* * *

For once I had gotten out of bed before the Doctor, "Doctor!" I called.

"Wh-What?!" he called back.

"Come here a sec!"

"Erm... are you in the hole in the ground?" he questioned.

"Yeah!" I had started to dig a staircase down so that we could go underground. I wanted to see if the Doctor could 'mine'. He finally made his way down the stairs, "Mornin'." I said as I gave him a short hug. He kissed me in response.

"What is it that you wanted?" he asked.

I handed him a stone pickaxe, "Use this." I pointed at the pickaxe, "On this." I pointed to the stone blocks.

"Clara, I'm not a miner." he complained. I pouted and gave him the 'puppy-dog' eyes. He sighed, "You're the boss."

* * *

I sighed as I looked up at the sky. "Clara Clara Clara Clara Clara Clara Clara Clara!" I heard the Doctor shout from the house. Seconds later the Doctor burst through the door and ran towards me.

"What? What's wrong, Doctor?" I asked.

"There's a green thing chasing me!" he exclaimed. I looked over his shoulder and my eyes widened.

"That would be a creeper." I told him. We quickly ran towards the trees... bad decision. Another creeper appeared in front of us and... exploded. I fell to the ground with a groan. I managed to stand up. The Doctor was... gone? I turned around and the other creeper was also gone.

"Clara Clara Clara!" I heard his voice. I raised my eyebrow in confusion as I looked in the direction of our house. The Doctor came out through the doors as I walked over to him, "What just happened to me?"

"Ooohhh..." I realised, "You must have respawned."

"And what does that mean exactly?"

"It means when you die, you come back to life. And you reappear at the bed you last slept in." I explained.

"That's... helpful."

I sighed, "I don't like it here, though."

"Neither do I." he started, "You just made me dig for five hours." I giggled in response causing a small smile to spread on his face.

"Having fun, poppets?" I looked back at the door and Missy was standing there, smirking at us.

"M-Missy?" the Doctor asked.

"Mum?! What is going on?" I questioned.

"You two were having a rough time. I thought you two just needed to let loose and have a break. So I sent you both here... just to calm down and spend time together." she spoke.

"Are you being serious?" the Doctor started, "I have been forced to dig... FOR FIVE HOURS!"

"Hey, it's not my fault that you are easily controlled by Clara." Missy said with her hands up in surrender.

"I have also just been 'killed' by a cactus!"

"It wasn't a cactus, Doctor." I said.

"Also, I have been mentally harmed by villagers." he added.

"Oh, you're just mad because you weren't allowed to sleep with me."

"Dear... I know I ship you but... I don't need that information." Missy said.

The Doctor groaned, "Can we PLEASE go back to the Tardis!?"

"You already are in the Tardis. You're just dreaming." Missy replied.

"Aaaand how do we wake up?" I asked.

"Oh, that's easy!" she exclaimed as she pulled out a device from her pocket.

"And what is that?" I wondered.

"It's a taser."

"Wish I didn't ask..." I muttered.

"A-a taser?!" the Doctor stuttered. Missy nodded.

"It will wake you up." she approached us before quickly zapping us both.

My eyes quickly opened, I clutched my side in pain. The taser had caused it to sting. I slowly sat up, as did the Doctor, "How long have we been asleep?" I asked.

"Only a few hours. Oswin and Orion are still asleep." Missy replied. The Doctor groaned as he stood up, reaching a hand out to me. I took it and he pulled me to my feet.

"Right." the Doctor sighed, "Come on, Clara." I looked at him in confusion as he pulled me towards the TARDIS corridors.

"And where are you two going?" Missy questioned.

"Somewhere!" the Doctor called. We reached THE door.

I smirked as he opened the door, "Another?" I asked.

"Another." he confirmed.


	7. Chapter 7 : Loss of Family

Three Years Later

Clara's POV (Sorry if I randomly go into 3rd person... I've been writing in 3rd person a lot recently XD)

I sat on the edge of my bed and stared out the window, another unwanted tear fell from my eye. The door behind me opened but it didn't make me turn around... I continued to look out of the frosted window.

"Here." the Doctor said as he sat next to me, handing me a cup of tea. I took it with a sad smile.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I looked down at the contents. The Doctor placed a hand on my cheek making me turn my head to look at him, he gave me an apologetic look.

He leaned forward and placed his lips on mine, "It'll be okay, Clara." he started, tears started to coat his own eyes, "It always gets better." I placed the mug on the bedside table before turning back to the Doctor, I then wrapped my arms around his neck and he instantly pulled me closer.

I was so glad that Oswin and Orion weren't here to see us in tears... Missy had kindly offered to take them to Raxacoricofallapatorius. Hopefully she doesn't get them into too much trouble.

The Doctor and I could never tell them about the loss of another brother or sister. The numbers still seemed to crank up. A set of twins had been lost, a girl and now a boy... and we couldn't take it anymore. It brought back memories of the first child we lost before Oswin and Orion were born.

The Doctor then pulled back slightly so he could look me in the eye, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier... I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that there was a risk that having children with a full Gallifreyan might have gone wrong because you are only part Gallifreyan."

I nodded in understanding, "I-It's fine, Doctor. I know that you didn't want me to worry..." I assured.

He gave me a sad smile, "We were so lucky to have our first two children survive, Clara. And we will protect them til the end of time itself." he pulled me as close as he possibly could.

"Always." I whispered, "Doctor..." I sighed, "I do want to try again but..." I paused.

"But you don't want to go through another loss..." he finished for me. I nodded against his chest.

I decided to change the subject. I let out a small sad laugh, "I can't believe that we've been together for well over five years now."

"Neither can I." he stated, "I thought you would've left me years ago."

"I thought _you_ would've left _me_ years ago." I said.

"Never." he replied.

"Never." I repeated, "I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

He kissed me on the top of my head, "I guess I'll just have to deal with it." I pulled away from the Doctor with a sigh and stood up. I then walked over to the window, taking a brief glance at the empty cot in the darkened corner of the room. The Doctor wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and rested his chin on top of mine.

"Can we go on an adventure?" I sighed.

"Oswin and Orion will be back soon. They will want food before bed so..." he started, "We can go on an adventure tomorrow. After we've dropped the kids of at UNIT."

"Sounds good." I whispered before wiping away a tear from my cheek. The Doctor removed his arms from around my waist causing me to turn around and face him. He smiled as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the bedroom, I grabbed my cup of tea from the bedside table in the process.

As we entered the kitchen I downed the tea in one before tossing the cup into the sink. I started to make the food and the Doctor left saying that he was going to do something with his TARDIS.

Thirty minutes later Missy came bursting into the kitchen, "Hello, dear." she started, "Feeling alright now?"

"Neutral." I shrugged as I started to put the spaghetti on two plates. The Doctor and I didn't feel like eating... we haven't felt like eating at all lately.

Missy placed her hands on her hips and glared at me, "You need to eat."

"No I don't." I mumbled. Missy's glare seemed to intensify.

"You haven't eaten properly in months, Clara. And don't you dare say 'I'm frozen in time I don't need to eat!' again! It may not make much sense but... you HAVE to eat." Missy explained. That was when Oswin and Orion entered the kitchen. A genuine happy smile made its way onto my face for the first time today as the children wrapped their arms around me. It was hard to believe that they were six years old.

I lead them both to the table and they quickly sat down as I placed the plates in front of them, they both exclaimed their thanks as I kissed them both on the forehead. I looked at the clock, it read 8:20pm, "Once you've finished eating you can watch TV for an hour then you have to go bed. You have school tomorrow." I told the children and they nodded in response. They were Time Lords... so they were smart... they knew that I was having some sort of problems but they didn't know specifically what... that's why they were being so agreeable, they were trying to make me 'happy'.

I exited the kitchen followed by Missy, "Clara..." she started.

"Missy..." I mocked.

"BOTH you and the Doctor should eat more."

"We eat enough."

"Your definition of 'enough' is not very high!" Missy exclaimed.

"Maybe Missy is right, love." the Doctor said as he exited the TARDIS.

"And where have you been?" I questioned.

"The old girl said that something was wrong with her wiring so I went to check... turns out she just wanted me to clean up all the erm... sick that the children produced." he said. Oswin and Orion and caught a disease, god knows how... they were being sick often and getting headaches. They both seemed to have healed up though.

"Don't change the subject!" Missy exclaimed, "You. Need. To. Eat." she said as she flicked my forehead. I rubbed my forehead as I glared at her. She glared right back as she folded her arms, "You know... a new baby would do you two good."

I raised my eyebrow, "Wh-What?"

"How could that possibly do us any good." the Doctor asked.

"It would make you positive and happy again. You both have been impossibly depressed for quite some time now." Missy stated.

"And it's not good for Oswin and Orion." Jack said as he entered the flat.

"Is everyone just invading my life right now?" I wondered. I then glared at Jack, "And can you PLEASE stop making so much noise in the middle of the night? The walls between our flats are very thin!"

"Not my fault that the new black ops game came out and Ashildr wants to play it all night." he replied.

"I know that it was like two years ago... but I still can't believe that Ashildr moved in with you." I said in disbelief. Jack just shrugged in response. Moments later, the two children emerged from the kitchen and hugged the Doctor quickly before dragging him towards their bedroom, "I said that you can watch TV for an hour if you want." I said.

They shook their heads. Oswin said, "We're fine, mummy." the Doctor gave me a look of confusion before entering the room with the kids.

"They've never refused TV before..." I stated.

"They understand that you're going through a rough time, Clara." Missy said.

"They just want to give you a bit of space. They want you to go back to your old self." Jack explained, "We think that you having a new baby will make you so much better. Including the Doctor."

After Missy had left to do... whatever... and Jack had gone back to his flat, I entered the children's bedroom to see the Doctor kissing them on the forehead. I smiled as I approached the two beds and placed a kiss on the two children's temples. We said our goodnights before the Doctor and I left the room.

The Doctor then instantly pulled me towards him by my waist and placed a passionate kiss on my lips. I pulled away slightly, "I don't want to lose another one, Doctor."

"Me neither, love." he started.

I then sighed, "One more, Doctor. One more try. I don't think I'll be able to handle another loss." he quickly nodded.


	8. Chapter 8 : Leopold Oswald-Smith

Clara's POV

I sat on the sofa and placed my hand protectively over the small bump. Four months along... The Doctor had gone to pick up Oswin and Orion from UNIT. I prayed to nothing, "Please. Please." I whispered, glancing down at my unborn child, in hopes that they would make it...

The Doctor's POV

"What's the gender, Doc?!" Jack exclaimed as I pulled down a number of levers, setting course for UNIT.

"Why do you need to know? You'll only end up telling Clara and she doesn't want to know the gender." I replied.

"Oh, come on dear. Just tell us." Missy said as she leaned on the console.

I sighed, "Fine. But you better not blurt it out to Clara or she'll kill me. We're having a boy." I paused, "Hopefully."

"Don't worry, Doctor..." Missy started, "I can feel that this little fella is going to make it."

Once we arrived at UNIT, I opened the door to be greeted by Kate, "Doctor. Finally! You were meant to be here twenty minutes ago!"

"Wow, twenty minutes!" I exclaimed sarcastically, "Did they behave in class?"

Kate nodded, "Yes. It did take a while to start but they cooperated."

"Good." I said before heading into the classroom. Oswin and Orion were talking to Osgood and Bonnie, who was also in Osgood's form. Oswin and Orion then turned to see me before running over, I went down onto one knee before pulling them both into a hug. Osgood had recently become their new teacher, she had taken a teaching course so that she could have a job that would pass the time. She only taught Oswin and Orion as they were... a lot more difficult to deal with. Clara insisted that they went to school but there was no way that I was letting them go to a normal human school... maybe when they're older they can learn at Coal Hill. When they're more mature.

The two children retreated from the hug, I smiled, "I hope you were good for Osgood." I signed it for Orion.

"Yes, daddy." Oswin said as Orion nodded. Orion was smart so he could talk, but he only ever talked around me and Clara. Noone else. My smile grew wider as I pulled them into another hug. I hugged them tightly. Tighter than I ever have before, and they returned it. After the losses of our unborn children it showed me how grateful I should be to have two living and breathing children. I never wanted to let them go but of course, I had to. I stood up and grabbed Oswin's hand in one of mine and Orion's in the other.

"Thanks, Osgood. Thanks, Bonnie." I said. They smiled in response as Oswin and Orion waved bye to them. We exited the classroom and headed towards the TARDIS.

"Doctor, can I talk to you before you go?" Kate asked.

I nodded as I knelt down to kiss my children on their foreheads, "Missy and Jack are inside. I'll be back in a bit." I paused, "I love you." I told them.

"Love you too, daddy." Oswin said before walking into the TARDIS.

Orion whispered into my ear so noone else could hear him, "Love you too, daddy." he then also walked into the TARDIS, closing the door behind him. I stood up and looked at Kate.

"What did you want to talk about?" I questioned.

"Well... it's about your unborn child, Doctor." she started, "Oswin was born on Skaro. Orion was born in Clara's flat because we had difficulties of reaching her, it's a shock that Orion actually survived without the help of UNIT technology. Will this one be born at the UNIT base?"

I gave her a sad smile, "I don't really want to make plans..."

"Doctor, just because you've... lost some of your children doesn't mean that this one will go too. You can't give up hope." Kate explained.

"Yeah yeah. I know." I assured.

"If you don't mind me asking. Do you have any names set out for them? It would make it a lot easier for us if we got all of the information ready now."

I nodded, "Well, we're having a boy."

"And you've discussed names with Clara I hope."

"Yes. We've decided to call him Leopold. Leopold Oswald-Smith. Leo for short."

Kate looked at me in confusion, "Both last names? You didn't do that for Oswin and Orion."

"Clara originally wanted Oswin and Orion to have both... but due to complications we just stuck with Oswald. Leo is going to have both."

"We can work something out if you want Oswin and Orion to have the last name Oswald-Smith." Kate stated.

"I'll have to talk it over with Clara."

She nodded in understanding, "Leopold. Interesting name." Kate said as she pulled a small book out of her coat pocket, "Let's just confirm something. It is spelt L-E-O-P-O-L-D, right?"

"Yeah. My Leopold will make it." I finally said as Kate wrote down the name in the book before putting it back in pocket, "He will grow up and be amazing like Oswin and Orion." Kate nodded.

"Good to see you again, Doctor." Kate began, "Stay safe." she turned and headed down the corridor.

"I'll try." I said as I headed into the TARDIS.

"Leopold Saxon! Doesn't that sound SO much better?" Missy exclaimed.

"No no no! Leopold Harkness!" Jack corrected.

I rolled my eyes but a smile still made its way onto my face, "I'm pretty sure I'm just gonna stick with Leopold Oswald-Smith, if you don't mind."

"Leopold?" Oswin asked. I didn't particularly want to tell her about 'Leopold'... Clara and I never told them about the previous unborn children because we didn't want them to expect a new brother or sister because they would never have gotten one.

"Leopold. You're going to have a new brother in a few months." I said as I also signed it for Orion. Leopold would be born. I would not let anything happen to him. Cross my hearts and hope to die. Four months is the longest one of our unborn children have survived, they never got past three, so I had high hopes for Leopold. Oswin and Orion must not have noticed Clara's bump due to the baggy clothing that she wore, "You two are going to be the best older brother and sister ever." Oswin and Orion smiled in response.

* * *

We landed back at Clara's flat and Oswin, Orion and I left the TARDIS. I turned and looked through the TARDIS doors, Missy and Jack were still standing in the console room both pouting. I groaned, "Fine! You can take the old girl for a spin! But don't. Get. In. Trouble." Missy clicked her fingers and the doors closed before the TARDIS started to dematerialise. I turned to see Oswin and Orion snuggling up next to Clara on the sofa.

"We having a new brother, mummy!" Oswin exclaimed causing me to bite my lip.

"Oh?" Clara asked with a smile.

"S-Sorry." I muttered, "I know you didn't want to know the gender yet."

"It's okay, Doctor. I was getting a bit curious anyway." she assured with a heart-warming smile.

* * *

Four Months Later

I couldn't stop thinking about Leo as I paced around the console room... Clara was eight months along now. Leopold could be born anytime soon. Sexy had made a new nursery for Leopold and Handsome had also made one for him. What if something happened to him? Would the universe really be that cruel to kill Leopold this close to birth?

I was alone on the TARDIS floating through space, just a bit of 'me time'... until my phone started to ring. I quickly took it out of my pocket and looked at the screen to reveal a picture of Clara, I smiled before pressing answer, "Hello, love." I said.

"D-Doctor?" she whispered, she sounded like she was on the verge of crying.

"Clara? What's wrong?" I asked. _Please don't be something to do with the baby, Please don't be something to do with the baby, Please don't be something to do with the baby, Please don't be something to do with the baby._

"Doctor, I'm so so sorry but... It's the baby." she said. I instantly put the phone down before setting the coordinates for Clara's flat. I then exited to be greeted by Clara, "I didn't want to worry you b-but I haven't felt our Leopold kick in almost a month. Considering that he's pa-part Time Lord shouldn't he be k-kicking a lot in the last couple of months of the pregnancy?"

"Clara, it could be anything." I said as I wiped away tears from her cheek. Once again, we were both glad that Oswin and Orion were at school and not here to see us crying, "Come on, quick! L-Let's do a scan on the Tardis." I grabbed her hand and we both went into my TARDIS. As soon as I slammed the door shut, Clara let out a light gasp, "Wh-What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oooh..." she started, "That's new." she grabbed onto the railing, "Oh, this is a whole new definition of pain."

I let out a sigh of relief as I realised what was happening, "Thank the gods."

"Thank the gods for making me feel this intense pain?!" she exclaimed.

"No. For letting Leopold live, my Clara." I stated. She looked at me in confusion before she gripped the railing tighter as another wave of pain passed through her.

"This isn't pain. This is so much worse!" she continued, "And w-what do you mean that Leopold is going to live?! I haven't felt him in so long." the TARDIS then scanned her. I read the scan seconds later.

"I was confused as to why I couldn't feel his telepathic link aswell for the past month... but it turns out that he was just testing out his skills to block people from seeing inside his head." I exclaimed as I read the scan on the screen.

"B-But it's WAY too early!" Clara said.

"That's why it's hurting so much, Clara. Leopold is keen to come out into the world. Now." I told her before setting the coordinates for UNIT. I quickly went over to the door and opened them.

"D-Doctor?" Kate asked, "Oswin and Orion don't finish school for another hour."

"This isn't about them, Kate. It's about Leopold. He's coming." Clara breathed heavily as she held onto the TARDIS door frame.

"N-Now?" she questioned in shock.

"Now!" Clara confirmed. I quickly took Clara's hand and bent down to place a kiss on her lips.

"Our Leopold will make it, my Clara."

"Our Leopold Oswald-Smith." she smiled as tears filled her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9 : Oh, Ellie Oswald

The Doctor's POV

I leant forward in my chair as I looked at Clara. She had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face as she looked down at Leopold who was in her arms. More tears continued to roll down her cheeks, they were definitely happy tears... Definitely.

"He's brilliant." I whispered.

"Perfect." she agreed with a slight nod, "Leopold Oswald-Smith." She then turned her head to look at me before gently passing Leo. I looked down at him as I leant back in my chair. I then looked back at Clara and took her hand in mine, my other arm still supporting Leopold.

"You should sleep, love." I suggested, considering that the labour was almost twenty hours long.

She shook her head, "I don't need to."

Kate then entered the make-shift UNIT hospital room, "Never thought I'd see you holding a child, Doctor."

I sighed, "You didn't see me when Oswin was a baby... And I wasn't there for Orion when he was a baby." I paused, "Gods, I wasn't there for my children for the first three years of their lives..."

"It's okay, Doctor." Clara assured, "They still love you no matter what. You were just trying to protect us."

"The Doctor is right, Clara. Perhaps it would be best if you sleep." Kate stated.

Clara sighed, "C-can I see Oswin and O-Orion first? P-Please." I looked at Clara in worry and confusion as she started to blink faster than usual.

"Of course." Kate assured before leaving the room. I handed Leopold to Clara as Oswin and Orion entered the room, followed by Kate, Bonnie and Osgood. I stood up and I walked over to Oswin and Orion who wrapped their arms around my legs. Suddenly, Missy burst into the room causing the children to move away from me and walk over to Clara.

"Doctor!" Missy exclaimed as she slapped my face, Oswin and Orion quietly giggled to themselves and so did Clara, "You're inflicting pain upon my daughter!" she stated before heading towards Clara.

"Erm... okay?" I said, rubbing cheek.

* * *

A few days later

It was ten pm and Clara was sitting on the sofa with a sleeping Leopold in her arms. Oswin and Orion had gone to bed. I walked over to Clara and bent down to kiss her forehead, "I'll be back in a bit." I said.

"Where are you going?" she questioned.

"To get you something considering that it's your birthday very soon." I simply stated.

She bit her lip, "You won't be long will you?"

I shook my head, "I'll try to land back here as soon as possible. Also... You might want to put Leopold to bed before I get back, I don't want you to accidentally drop him in shock." I joked.

She smiled, "I would never drop Leo, Doctor. But okay." she stood up as I pecked her on the lips, I then kissed Leo on the forehead before heading into the TARDIS, "Love you." she called.

"Love you too." I replied, closing the door. I quickly headed over to the console and put the coordinates in to send me to the vortex, "Okay, old girl. I'm getting two things for Clara's birthday. One: I'm going to fix slash upgrade K-9 and Two..." I paused, "Now, you might not like the idea of this, Sexy... But you can't stop me from doing this. Understand?" the TARDIS hummed in agreement. I sighed, "Ellie Oswald. I'm going to save Ellie Oswald."

A voice interface of Idris/Sexy suddenly appeared, "You will do no such thing!" she exclaimed as she slapped me across the face.

"Gods! I hate that you have realistic voice interfaces now!" I replied, "And I said: you can't stop me from doing this!"

"Clara Oswald is perfectly happy with the way her life is right now!"

"But I want to make it even better for her! Ellie would LOVE to see that Clara has a family of her own!" I explained.

"This is a terrible idea, Thief..." she muttered.

"Terrible, yes. Yes it is." I stated before putting the coordinates in.

"I can't let you do this, Doctor!"

I smirked at the voice interface, "Watch me." I pulled down a lever causing the voice interface to disappear and the TARDIS to take flight. I expected the TARDIS to reverse the coordinates and send me back to Clara's flat but... she didn't. The TARDIS just seemed to have given up on me all together. I opened the doors and I was in a hospital room, I had landed at the very end of Ellie Oswald's timeline. According to Clara, she dies on this day due to some human sickness.

"Wh-Who are y-you?" Ellie asked, weakly. She was lying in her hospital bed, on the edge of death and none of her family was here for her final breath.

"I'm the Doctor." I stated.

"M-My new doctor? What h-happened to the other one?"

"No no no! Not a medical doctor! Did you not see the box magically appear?" I questioned.

Ellie forced a sad smile, "It's called a Tardis, isn't it?"

"Yes. I assume you went in Missy's when she had one." Ellie slightly nodded in response.

"Why are you here, Doctor?" she whispered. I walked over to the hospital bed and sat down in the chair next to it.

"I'm a... friend of Missy's."

"Oh?"

"And a friend of Clara. Well... more than a friend, but that's not important right now." I explained.

"M-More than a friend?" she muttered.

I nodded before carefully taking one of her hands in mine, "Yes."

She looked down slightly at our hands before noticing the ring on my finger, she smiled, "You're from the future?" I nodded, "And you're married to my daughter."

I sighed, "Yes I am, Mrs Oswald." I paused, "Is that okay?" I asked, cautiously.

"Yes. Perfectly okay. As long as you love her then I am okay with it." she added. I nodded, "B-But still..." she let out a ragged breath, "You haven't told me why you are here, Doctor."

I sighed, "I can't lie to you. But you are expected to die within the next twenty minutes."

She had a shocked look on her face, "Oh..." she whispered, "And I don't get to see Clara before I go, do I?" a tear appeared in her eye.

I shook my head, "You don't." I started, "But! I can change that."

"Wh-What? What do you mean?" she asked. I removed my hand from hers before regeneration energy started to emit around it, "You can't do that. I know what that does, Doctor. Missy used it to heal a wound on me many years ago. She said that it could have an effect on a future regeneration. There's also a risk of it reducing the amount of lives you have."

"Missy taught you a lot. But, you see. I think Clara would be so happy if she saw you again." I said, "I'm doing this for you and for Clara."

"Doctor-" she said but was cut off as the regeneration energy started to surround her. Seconds later, the energy died down and Ellie immediately sat up, "I..." she paused, "Thank you, Doctor."

"Unfortunately, I am going to have to make all the doctors and nurses think that you're dead... I have to take you into the future I'm afraid. Otherwise the timeline could mess up." I explained. She nodded before she began to stand up from the bed, I grabbed her hand to aid her, "Careful. You need to get used to that much regeneration energy inside of you."

"If you don't mind me asking. How far into the future do we have to go." she questioned as I lead her to the TARDIS.

"Lets just say... it's over fifteen years." I responded as we entered the TARDIS.

"It's a lot brighter than Missy's." Ellie commented as she looked around. I closed the door.

"Follow that corridor." I pointed, "The first door on the left. You can pick out any clothes you want." Ellie nodded.

"Thank you, again, Doctor." she headed down the corridor.

Minutes later, Ellie returned. She was wearing a shirt and jacket and some plain jeans, "The old girl will make sure that everyone thinks that you're dead." I assured before Sexy automatically set course for Clara's flat. Once we landed I said, "Now there is something else that you should know..." I paused, "Clara is erm... well... she is kind of immortal. She can't die from old age."

"Okay." she casually said. The TARDIS doors then soon opened,

"Alright, Doctor. What is it you wanted to... show... me." Clara slowed down as her eyes widened, "You aren't serious." she whispered in shock. Ellie then immediately walked over to her and engulfed Clara in her arms.

"Happy early Birthday, my Clara." I smiled as she looked at me over her mother's shoulder. Clara smiled at me as a tear came to her eye. I walked past them towards the door, I was blocked as Oswin stood there with a frown on her face.

"Daddy, I have a headache and I can't sleep." she muttered, rubbing her eyes with one hand, the other hand clutching the plush TARDIS. I kneeled down and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Honey, you're burning up. I might have some medicine in the medical bay." I didn't trust using human medicine so I had some from Gallifrey just in case.

"Cl-Clara?" I heard Ellie whisper. I stood up and turned around to look at them. Clara and Ellie were no longer hugging and Ellie was looking towards me in shock and confusion as Clara bit her lip, "Clara, you have a..." she paused as she turned her head to look at her.

Clara nodded, "Yeah." Oswin walked past me towards Clara. Clara then smiled down at our daughter before taking her hand.

"This is Oswin, mum." Clara stated.

"Oh, Clara. I always wanted to see you have a family of your own." Ellie smiled at her.

Oswin then looked at Ellie in confusion. Clara said, "Oswin, this is grandma Ellie."

"You make me sound old, Clara." Ellie joked. Oswin then smiled. Clara had spoken about Ellie to Oswin and she had always wanted to meet her.

"Hello, grandma Ellie." Oswin said, shyly.

"Hello, Oswin. It's nice to meet you." Ellie gave her a comforting smile. Oswin then quickly released Clara's hand before walking over to me and grabbing mine.

"Daddy, my head still hurts."

"O-Oh, yes." I replied, bending down to kiss her on top of her head, "Come on, darling." we started to walk towards the medical bay.

Clara's POV

"I can't believe that you have a daughter, Clara. And that Doctor fellow... he's quite something." Ellie said. I smiled with a nod.

"Well, there's something else you should know..." I paused. I was about to tell her about Orion but I was cut off as he entered the TARDIS.

"Y-You have a son aswell?" Ellie whispered in shock. I nodded.

"This is Orion." I told her as Orion approached. I smiled at him as I signed: 'What's wrong?'

He quickly signed back: 'Don't feel well.'

"Wait he's..." Ellie started.

"Yes." I started, "He can talk but only when he's alone with me or the Doctor, unfortunately." I then looked back at Orion.

'Who's that?' he asked.

'Grandma Ellie.' I signed. Orion smiled before waving at Ellie. Ellie gave a small wave back. 'Go and find daddy. He will give you some medicine.' Orion nodded before heading down the corridor.

"They are beautiful, Clara." Ellie said.

"Weeelllll..." I trailed off, "The Doctor and I also had another. He was born a few days ago."

"Come on, love! Take me to him." Ellie said in anticipation. My smile grew wider before we exited the TARDIS, I took her to my bedroom and in the corner of the room was the crib. I leaned down and took Leopold into my arms.

"This is Leopold." I whispered before handing him to Ellie. Ellie smiled softly at Leopold.

"He is gorgeous, Clara." she whispered.

"Yeah. He is." I said as a tear left my eye. I have to repay the Doctor for getting Ellie back.


	10. Chapter 10 : A BIG MASSIVE REUNION

**(This chapter contains the first ever swear word used in the When We Travel series... I think that it is greatly needed. It will probably be the ONLY swear word in this series.)**

Clara's POV

It had been a year since Leopold was born and... now he's missing. The Doctor and I woke up and he was no longer in his cot, we went to see if the children had him but they don't. However, I don't feel upset. I just feel pure anger, "Stay in your room until Daddy and I find Leo, okay?" I said to them. They nodded. I quickly exited their room and headed for the Doctor's TARDIS in the sitting room. My TARDIS is only used if we get stuck somewhere. K-9 followed me into the TARDIS. His voice box was the only thing that didn't really work.

"I'll go and do some scans to see if I can find him, okay? We will find him, love. I promise." the Doctor said with a nod before walking out of the console room and down a corridor. I groaned before walking over to the console, I opened a panel and there were a selection of buttons, I hit one of them,

"Three, two, one." I counted down and then Missy appeared in front of me.

"What's wrong poppet?" she asked.

I folded my arms, "Where's Leopold?"

"Dear, how would I possibly know?"

"Because you're _Missy!_ "

"You know, you disturbed a peaceful moment between me and Ellie."

"I don't care! Stay." I told her before hitting another button on the console, "Three, two, one." I counted down once again.

Jack soon appeared, "Wh-What? What do you want?"

"Where's Leopold?" I questioned.

He shrugged, "I don't know." I glared at him before hitting another button.

Three seconds later... "What do you want?! I'm trying to run a Trap street here!" Ashildr exclaimed.

"Where's Leopold?" I asked once more.

"What would I need Leopold for? Missy's the one most likely to have taken him." Ashildr replied.

"Excuse me?" Missy started, "I am a lot more mature now! I won't stoop so low as to kidnap an infant!"

"Somehow I doubt that." Jack smirked. I pushed yet another button on the console.

Jenny soon appeared, "How can I help you?"

"Where's Leopold?"

"If you're implying that I kidnapped him... I didn't. I don't think anyone would kidnap their own brother." Jenny explained.

"Fair point." I stated before pushing another button.

"I'm a lizard woman from the dawn of tim-" Vastra was cut off as she realised where she was, her wife was next to her, "I'm sorry, but we were in a very important meeting!"

"This is more important!" I exclaimed, "Where's Leop-" I was cut off as Strax appeared and landed on top of Jack.

"I-I'm fine..." Jack groaned in pain, "Just a few broken bones."

"Sorry." Strax said before standing up, "Now. What do you want boy?" Strax asked me.

I sighed, "Where's Leopold?"

"Leo who?" Jenny Flint questioned.

"My son." I stated, "You haven't exactly met him yet."

Vastra then folded her arms, "Then how would we know where he is." Everyone just looked at each other. I glanced down at the remaining buttons on the console before reluctantly pressing one.

"Wh-Wha-?" Davros paused, "AHA! THE TARDIS!" he exclaimed, "My Daleks will exterminate you once they get here-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, shut up." I said, "Where's Leopold?"

"Who?" he asked.

"My. Son." I said.

"ANOTHER HYBRID?!"

"Oh my god..." I muttered, "Never mind. Stay there and shut up. Your Daleks won't be able to get here."

"How did I get here in the first place?!" Davros asked.

I smirked, "Oh. I only implanted a teleportation device into your chair when you were sleeping a few months ago, but don't worry about it."

"Ah, Davros! So lovely to see you again!" Missy said before going over to him, she poked him in the... eye? "Oh, I love doing that."

"Mum, stop harassing people!" I exclaimed.

"Look, you should have known if you were going to put me in a room filled with people... Then there was definitely going to be some sort of harassment." Missy replied. I rolled my eyes before pressing ANOTHER button.

"Kate, Bonnie, Osgood!" I exclaimed as they appeared a few seconds later, "Where's Leopold?"

"Leopold?" Kate asked, "What's happened?"

"He's er... he's missing." I said.

"So she's interrogating pretty much everyone she knows." Ashildr told Kate, Bonnie and Osgood.

I looked at Bonnie and Osgood, "Look, whichever one of you is Bonnie PLEASE can you turn back into me when we first met so I can tell you apart." Bonnie soon transformed from Osgood into me, "Thank you." I said, "Now lets just get one thing straight. _I'm_ Clara and _that's_ Bonnie, Bonnie is wearing a leather jacket so you can all tell us apart." Everyone groaned in response.

"We don't know where Leopold is, I'm afraid." Osgood said. I pressed another button on the console.

"How on Earth did I get here?" River questioned.

"You don't ask the questions. I do." I said, "Where's Leopold?"

"Who?" River asked. I face-palmed myself. Another button.

Rigsy appeared, "Oh, no. PLEASE don't bring me into one of these dangerous adventures again."

"Rigsy, where's Leopold?"

Rigsy looked at me in confusion, "Leopold's missing? What happened?" Rigsy met Oswin, Orion and Leopold earlier this year.

"Never mind." I muttered.

"Clara, there is like fifty people in here!" Jack exclaimed.

"That is a huge exaggeration, Jack!" I replied with a sigh. Next button.

A Dalek appeared, "Clara Oswald? What can I do for you?" It was Rusty.

"A defective Dalek!" Davros exclaimed.

"Shut. Up." I said to him before looking back at Rusty, "Do you know where Leopold is?"

"I do not understand!" Rusty stated. NEXT BUTTON.

"Ollie!" I exclaimed.

"Wh-What?" he asked in confusion.

"Leopold?" I asked. He just raised his eyebrow in confusion.

There was a pause... "Is this a trick question?" I groaned in response. NEXT. BUTTON.

"Wh- The Tardis?"

"Martha Jones, right?" I asked. I had read a file on her a few years ago.

"Yes and... who are you?"

"The Doctor's wife. Now. Where's Leopo-"

"Hang on, what? The Doctor's _wife?_ " Martha said, " _Wife?_ "

I nodded, "Yeeesssss... Wiiiiffffeee... Please do keep up." I started, "Where's my son: Leopold?" Martha just shrugged. The next button I didn't particularly want to press but... I did anyways.

"Zok." I simply said.

Zok winked at me, "Clara Oswald. I see you've got my son here aswell." he looked at Ollie. He then paused, "How did I get here exactly."

"No time to explain. If I find out that you have hurt my Leopold in any way, I swear I will burn Gallifrey until it is just worthless dust." I stated.

"Right. Okay. No idea who Leopold is by the way." Zok shrugged. Everyone who was previously here just decided to stand off to the sides of the console room and talk to each other.

"Clara, dear. Is this all really necessary?" Missy asked.

"Yes! Yes it is! And none of you are leaving this console room until I find my Leopold!" I exclaimed, everyone simultaneously groaned. Yay, next button.

"Clara? What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"Danny, where's Leopold? My son?"

"Leopold? You never told me that you had another son!" he exclaimed.

"I must have! He was born a year ago!" he shook his head. A few moments later, the Doctor returned to the console room with a blank expression.

"Clara..." he said. He began with a calm voice, "I'm sorry for my language. But what the fuck is going on in here?"

"She's practically kidnapped us all." Vastra stated.

"I have not kidnapped you! My son is missing and I just want to find him! You are all suspects." I explained.

The Doctor placed his hands on my shoulders, "This is all very drastic, love." he then turned to see Martha, "Ah, Martha! Haven't seen you in a while!"

"I see you've regenerated." she said.

He nodded, "Twice actually." he looked back at me, "Clara, you have gathered many people. Some of which I hate. No offence PE."

"None taken." Danny replied as he leaned on a railing. Somebody else soon appeared.

The Doctor and I looked at the woman in confusion, "Who are you?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh, thanks, dad." she said sarcastically, "I'm joking. You haven't met me yet. I'm Rey Oswald-Smith."

"I have another child in the future?" I asked in shock. Rey nodded.

"I'm here because Leo is missing and the timeline is getting VERY confusing slash broken apart." Rey explained, she briefly glared at Zok. She looked like she was going to kill him here and now.

I sighed, "Look. We will find Leopold. One way. Or another." I stated.


	11. Chapter 11 : Thirty Years

Clara's POV

A couple of weeks had passed and Leopold was still missing. Rey and Ollie had decided to travel through time to try and find him and eventually we let everyone else leave, but not before Missy got to poke Davros in the eye one more time.

Missy then ushered me and the Doctor into the TARDIS, "Go go go! Clear your heads! I'll watch Oswin and Orion whilst you two have some alone time, okay?"

"B-But what about Leopold?" I asked with worry.

"Dear, I assure you that Rey and Ollie will find him. Just go." she replied. I sighed before the Doctor and I went over to the console, Missy closed the door for us.

The Doctor pulled me into a hug, "They will find Leo for us, Clara. I assure you."

I nodded, "Yeah. Come on then... Let's just go on an adventure."

"Where to?" he asked before pulling away.

"Just set it to random, I guess." I muttered as he obliged. Seconds later we landed, "Let's see where we are." I said before heading over to the doors. We were in a forest... next to a river. It looked very familiar. As soon as I stepped out the TARDIS doors slammed shut, "Doctor?!" I called as I tried to open the doors, "Doctor?!" the TARDIS suddenly started to dematerialise.

The Doctor's POV

"What are you doing old girl!? We can't just leave Clara!" I exclaimed, trying to make the TARDIS go back. Something or someone was making me leave Clara behind. Making me leave her alone.

Clara's POV

"Greeaat... Left in the middle of the woods." I groaned, "The Doctor will come back. He always comes back." I reassured myself.

"Clara? Is that you?" someone said, causing me to turn around to face them.

My eyes widened as I realised where I was, "R-Robin?" I questioned.

"Haven't seen you in almost two years!"

"It's been longer for me." I smiled, "How have you been?"

He sighed, "I've been better."

"Oh?" I wondered, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." He paused, "Marian she... she passed away a few months ago and I guess I'm not over it. These dreaded illnesses still plague this land."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said.

He nodded, "I still try to keep my spirits up! With the help of my merry men that is. Enough about me! How have you been?"

I sighed, "Well... The Doctor just left me alone here, I think the TARDIS malfunctioned... And erm... someone's kidnapped my child: Leopold. So... Not good if be honest."

"Sounds like you're having a rougher time than me." he stated, "You can stay with me and my merry men until your Doctor returns if that would suffice."

"Yeah." I nodded, "That would be good, thanks." I reached into to my pocket to find my phone... Annnd I left it in my flat. Great.

The Doctor's POV

Missy slapped me in the face, "Where's my daughter, Doctor?!"

"I-I'm sorry! It won't let me go back to that time zone!" I exclaimed.

"This is ridiculous." Jack said.

"Someone obviously wants you and Clara separated." Jenny stated.

Ashildr nodded, "But who?" **(A/N: Guess who you think kidnapped Leo and who wants Clara and the Doctor separated :3 I want to see if anyone gets it right!)**

"Everything is just happening so fast that I am actually get confused for once." I said as I rubbed my forehead. Oswin then entered the sitting room and walked towards me,

"Where's mummy and Leo?" she asked.

"Err..." I started.

"They've gone out for a journey, poppet. They'll be back soon." Missy told her, Oswin nodded with a smile before wrapping her arms around me. Oswin soon left and headed back into hers and Orion's room.

I groaned, "I am going to kill whoever is keeping me and Clara separated..." I paused, "And whoever has taken Leopold will have a very slow death."

"Dad, don't set a bad image for Oswin and Orion." Jenny said.

Clara's POV

 _Day 39: I've pretty much given up on the Doctor returning. He would have come back earlier._ A tear fell onto the page but I continued writing. _It actually rained today for the first time in weeks, so we were finally able to get fresh water... it's stopped now unfortunately. Robin is letting me live with him and his 'merry' men until I can find a place for my own._

I closed my diary and put it on the shelf. I was only writing this diary to pass the time... it actually helped to get things out on paper. I wiped a remaining tear away from my cheek.

"Clara, care to join me in archery training?" Robin asked as he entered the room.

I shook my head to stop more tears from falling before I turned to face Robin. I raised my eyebrow at him, "Y-You need archery training?"

"No." he looked down at his bow in his hand, "I just like to mock everyone who can't shoot properly." he said, "So! Care to join me or not?"

"Why not?" I smiled as we exited the cave-like house. As we approached the shooting range, there were a few people from the nearby village practising with bows and arrows.

* * *

 _Day 55: I know I said that I gave up on the Doctor returning... But a part of me hopes that he hasn't just forgotten about me. I'm also in suspense as I STILL don't know if Leopold is safe or not. Robin is nice. He helps me when I feel down, we sometimes just talk about how things are outside under the stars and moonlight. It's nice here._

The Doctor's POV

I hit the console causing sparks to fly from it, "Take me back to Clara you old cow!" I exclaimed. I had been trying to get back to Clara for two days now.

"Doctor, you need to calm down." Missy said. A monitor then turned on, saying that I could go back to Clara... But she would have to wait for thirty years, "If you won't set the coordinates, Doctor. I will."

"Why? Why can't I go back to her a few minutes after I left her?" I muttered to myself as I paced around the console, "I'm missing something. Something important." I paused, "Someone or something is stopping me from going back to Clara. They want me to get her after she waits thirty years..."

"Why?" Missy asked.

"Thirty years... Thirty years..." I mumbled, "Thirty years to get over a lost child, perhaps?"

"So she wouldn't bother trying to find Leopold anymore." Missy added. A few seconds later, Missy said, "Thirty years to get over you?"

"Me? Clara... Surely she wouldn't be over me after thirty years..."

"Humans can move on from people they love pretty fast, actually." she stated.

"Why would she need to be over me?" I questioned.

Missy shrugged, "Not a clue, poppet. Perhaps she'll think that you purposefully left her there for thirty years. Someone out there might not want Clara to trust you anymore..."

"Yes, but why?!" I asked, "Why why why?!"

"What year did you leave Clara in?" Missy wondered.

"Err... 1191. Medieval England." I paused. My eyes widened as I realised where I left Clara, "I left her with that damned Robin Hood!" I exclaimed as I quickly put the coordinates in, "Come on, old girl! To the year 1221!"

Clara's POV

 _Day 10950: Thirty years now and I'm still writing. I've been alone for almost a month, hiding away. Robin passed away from an unknown illness, his 'merry men' had died a few months prior. So this is what being immortal was like... You watch the ones you love die. And then you are left alone. I'm having seconds thoughts about being immortal. I could always go back to the Raven... if I could time travel that is._

I let out a sigh before putting the diary on the shelf... My eyes widened as a familiar sound filled my ears, "No..." I whispered. A few seconds later, the sound of the TARDIS stopped. I could hear people talking just outside the cave that I was currently in. I quickly retrieved my diary from the shelf and put it in my pocket. I then slowly made my way towards the exit of the cave.

"Are you sure she's here?" How could I forget Missy's voice? I peeked out of the cave and saw Missy and the Doctor standing near the TARDIS.

"Yes. One hundred percent sure." the Doctor replied. For a split second I thought about sneaking away... continuing to live a life in isolation. Where I would never have to see anyone I love die. With a sigh, I exited the cave and headed towards the TARDIS, "C-Clara?" the Doctor whispered.

"Doctor." I said with no emotion.

He walked towards me, "Clara, I di- I didn't mean to leave you for-"

"Shut up, Doctor. You left me for thirty years. I waited for thirty years!" I exclaimed.

Missy sighed before turning to head into the TARDIS, "And here we go. You're already about to fight like an old married couple." she muttered before closing the door behind her.

"Clara..." he started.

"Thirty. Years." I said with a glare.

He groaned, "Thirty years is nothing, Oswald."

"Really?" I asked as I folded my arms.

"Yes. Compared to Four and a half billion years. Thirty years is nothing." he said, "Now get in the Tardis."

"What if I don't want to?" I stated.

"Clara. Get in the Tardis." he said once more.

"It's been thirty years since I last saw you, Doctor. How long has it been since you last saw me?"

"Two days." he replied, "Now, get in the Tardis."

"Is that it?!" I questioned.

He sighed, "I think me not seeing you for four and half billion years was long enough, Clara." he clicked is fingers, causing the TARDIS doors to open, "In." he said.

I clicked my fingers causing them to close, "No."

"Let me guess. You want to stay here and live with that idiot, Robin Hood."

"For your information, Robin Hood is dead. Perhaps, I want to stay so that I don't have to watch people who I love die." I explained.

"When they die, you forget about it sooner or later. Now get in the Tardis." he said, clicking his fingers. The doors opened. I clicked mine, instantly closing them again, "Clara..." he paused, "What about Oswin and Orion? They still need you." As soon as he said that, I instantly pushed by him and entered the TARDIS. The Doctor entered after, closing the door behind him. I set the coordinates for my flat... I still remembered them.

Once we landed, Missy exited, "Please don't try to kill each other." she teased. I started to walk towards the door but the Doctor grabbed my hand and pulled me so I was facing him. He instantly leaned down and placed his lips on mine. Not gonna lie... I did miss this for thirty years.

I quickly pulled away and exited the TARDIS... I pulled out my diary from my pocket and wrote on the next clean page, _'Remember, Clara Oswald. He left you for thirty years.'_

I returned the diary to my pocket.


	12. Chapter 12 : We Will Find Leo

The Doctor's POV

It had been almost twenty four hours since Clara got back. She had taken Oswin and Orion to the park for a few hours, just to spend time with them. What shocked me was that she hadn't mentioned Leopold once since she returned, had she really gotten over him that fast? And had she gotten over me?

I sighed as I walked through her sitting room towards her bedroom. I opened the door and the first thing that caught my eye was a book on her bedside table. The title was in gold: C.O's Diary.

If I had learnt anything from books and movies, you always get caught reading another persons diary. But still... it was practically asking me to read it. I sat on the bed and cautiously opened the first page:

 _'Day 3: I have to get this out of my system. I've only recently just decided that sonic sunglasses suck. They break so easily. No offence, Doctor, but screwdrivers are better. Anyway, I took a walk with Robin and his merry men. We walked along the river side near where we first met Robin Hood. Do you remember that, Doctor? I thought you would be there, hopefully you'll be there tomorrow. Can't wait to see you again. You always come back, I know you do.'_

"Master, is it really a good idea to be reading Mistress' diary?" K-9 asked as he wheeled in.

"Look, I'm just curious." I said before standing up so I could shut the bedroom door, I then sat back down on the bed and returned to the diary. I skipped a few pages about getting food and water.

 _'Day 12: God, I would love to hear him play his stupid little guitar or babble on about how clever he is. I always loved it when he did that... Nothing really happened today... Apart from a bird deciding to do its business right in front of me...'_ A smile appeared on my face as I read.

The smile soon dropped as I read the next entry:

 _'Day 39: I've pretty much given up on the Doctor returning. He would have come back earlier.'_ Surprisingly, a dried up tear was still present on the page, _'It actually rained today for the first time in weeks, so we were finally able to get fresh water... It's stopped now unfortunately. Robin is letting me live with him and his 'merry' men until I can find a place for my own.'_

After reading on for a few pages on the 'bigger-on-the-inside' diary, the entries were getting similar. They were all about trying to get food or water. Day 10889 was there... and so was 10991... but the page for Day 10990 was ripped out. Why? Day 10990 is exactly sixty days before Clara saw me again.

I decided to skip to the back of the diary, there was one sentence: _'Remember Clara Oswald. He left you for thirty years.'_

I quickly put the diary back onto the bedside table before exiting the room, "Thirty bloody years." I mumbled to myself, "Because that's so much worse than four and a half billion years..."

"Stop talking to yourself, it's weird." Missy said as she entered the room, "And you better not have been doing what I think you were doing."

"Wh-What?" I questioned.

"Reading Clara's diary."

"I was just curious!" I exclaimed.

"It's quite an interesting read..." she muttered.

I glared at her, "So you're allowed to read it but I'm not."

She nodded, "Yes."

I sighed, "I really want to know what was written on that torn out page."

"I noticed that too. It seems to be day 10990..."

"But why would she rip that out?" I wondered.

"Every human has their secrets that only they want to know." Missy stated.

Clara's POV

I sat on one of the park benches as Oswin and Orion ran off to play with the other children. I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out the torn page from my diary and scanned the writing... If the Doctor or anyone does end up reading the diary at least they will never see this dreaded page... If the Doctor ever saw what I did on day 10990 he would never forgive me. Never. I'm still having a hard time forgiving him for leaving me for thirty years but... He did wait for me for over four billion. He was right. Thirty years is nothing compared to that. I then put the page back into my pocket with a sigh.

I did try ringing the Doctor when I was stuck in Medieval England but it wouldn't let me get through. I took my phone out of my pocket and went into my contacts, I glanced at the Doctor's number before ringing him.

 _"Yes, Clara?"_ he asked.

I sighed, "Doctor, I know you didn't leave me for thirty years on purpose... I w-was just angry and confused. Please don't think that it's your fault."

 _"Clara, trust me. I did try to come and get you only a few minutes after we got separated but something, or someone, was stopping me from doing so. I could only come back to get you after thirty years had passed."_

"But why?" I questioned.

 _"Whoever wants us separated might want you to hate me. It would make it a lot easier for them to get at you."_

"Doctor, I don't hate you. I could never hate you." I assured.

I heard him sigh in relief, _"Well er... that's good."_

"Anything else?" I asked.

 _"Missy said that you might be over Leopold after thirty years..."_

"Leopold..." I muttered to myself, "You didn't find him, did you?"

 _"No. Do you still want to find him?"_ he questioned.

"Of course I do, Doctor! Whoever wants to stop us from getting Leopold back is doing a pretty bad job at it."I'm just confused as to why they would want Leo."

 _"Because he's a hybrid."_ the Doctor replied, _"They didn't bother taking Oswin and Orion because they're around the age that they can't be converted into a 'weapon'."_

"So you have no idea as to who would have taken him?"

He sighed, _"No. It can't be Davros because he would announce that he has Leopold. It can't be the Time Lords because I DEFINITELY would know. There's only one more person who I think that it could be..."_

"Wh-Who?"

 _"I'll pick you up in a few minutes and we'll go together, if you want."_

"Doctor, tell me who."

 _"Sorry, got to go. Missy is setting fire to your kitchen!"_ he exclaimed.

"What?!"

Pause. He then muttered, "I love you, Clara."

"I love you, too." he then hung up.

The Doctor's POV

"Missy what on Gallifrey's name do you think you're doing?!" I exclaimed as Missy started to use a fire extinguisher. Jack, Jenny and Ashildr then burst into the room.

"We smelt smoke from next door!" Jack explained.

"Of course Missy burnt something down again!" Jenny stated.

Ashildr sighed, "Can you stop the flames?!"

"Almost..." Missy muttered. A few seconds later, the fire died down and Clara's kitchen was now black.

I groaned, "Don't expect me to clean this up!" I started, "I'm going to pick Clara and the kids up. Back soon." I exited the kitchen and headed towards the TARDIS. Just as I was about to close the doors...

"Can I tag along?"

I turned around to see Ellie, "H-How long have you been here?"

"I got here when you were all complaining about Missy causing a fire. Classic Missy." she said.

I nodded, "Sure. Yeah, come if you want." she entered the TARDIS and closed the door behind her. Once we landed at the park, Clara, Oswin and Orion quickly came into the TARDIS. Clara walked towards me and I pecked her on the lips. I raised my eyebrow at her as I looked into her eyes... they were filled with guilt. Why was she guilty? What had she done? Our telepathic link wasn't as strong as it was the first day we became connected but I could still sense that dreaded guilt.

"Well come on, then." Clara said, "Where to?"

I looked over at Ellie, "Can you please take Oswin and Orion to their room, I don't want them to come into UNIT with us." Ellie nodded and lead Oswin and Orion down one of the corridors.

"UNIT?" Clara questioned.

I nodded, "I think they might have something to do with Leopold's disappearance."

"Are you sure? There's still a chance that it might be Davros or perhaps River... Or the Time Lor-"

"No no no. I would know if it was any of them. UNIT however... they can be tricky. It's worth asking them a few questions." I said as I pulled down a lever sending us to the UNIT headquarters.

Clara's POV

"We'll take it calm and slow." the Doctor said as he headed over to the doors. As soon as he opened them, Kate appeared, "Kate!" he exclaimed, "What have you done with Leopold?!"

"What happened to being calm and slow?" I muttered as I followed him out.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Kate questioned.

I sighed, "He thinks that you have something to do with Leopold's disappearance."

"Oh. You're still looking for him?" she asked.

"What do you mean 'you're still looking for him'?" I folded my arms.

"Oh, nothing. I assumed that you have been trying for a very long time, I would've thought that you had given up by now." she explained.

I shrugged, "It hasn't been that long since I last saw him. Only a few days." the Doctor gave me a confused look.

"Only a few days?" Kate wondered.

"Yes." I lied. After a few seconds I added, "You know where Leo is... Don't you?"

"No. I don't." she replied.

"Yes. Yes you do." Osgood said as she entered the room.

"Osgood." Kate warned.

"So you do know where Leopold is!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"I did it for the safety of UNIT!" Kate stated, "It was the only way!"

"What have you done with him?" I asked.

"He's not dead if that's what you're thinking." Kate assured, "He's just... not here."

The Doctor and I glared at Osgood and Kate, "Then where is he?" the Doctor demanded.

"You won't like where he is, Doctor. It's best that we just leave him there for the safety of every UNIT base in the world." Osgood stated.

"Kate. Coordinates. Now." the Doctor said, "Or you will have to stop me from 'disrupting' the safety of every UNIT base in the world. I'm pretty sure I'm a lot more dangerous than whoever you have given Leo to." Kate and Osgood exchanged glances before Kate reached into her back pocket and brought out a small book and pen. She opened the book and started writing something on it. She then ripped out the page and handed it to me.

"These are the coordinates. Don't say I didn't warn you." Kate muttered before turning and walked deeper into the UNIT headquarters, followed by Osgood. I quickly ran into the TARDIS, followed by the Doctor, and I entered the coordinates.

The Doctor then headed over to the doors, "Right..." he said as he grabbed my hand, "Lets see where we are."


	13. Chapter 13 : UNIT vs SHIELD

Clara's POV

"Where are we?" I asked as we exited the TARDIS. We were in a building which was VERY similar to UNIT Headquarters.

The Doctor sighed, "A place that I never thought I would have to come back to..." he patted the side of the TARDIS, "Keep the doors locked, old girl."

"Is that really necessary?" I wondered.

He shrugged, "Just to be sure. Don't want any of these useless puddings brains to get in. They will definitely take the old girl and do anything they can to try and get inside."

I raised my eyebrow, "You know these people, I assume."

"Something like that." he muttered, "Right. Let's go. Hopefully Kate is telling the truth about Leopold's whereabouts." As we walked down the corridor, my hand drifted into my pocket to fiddle with the torn out diary page. I inwardly sighed before quickly taking my hand out of my pocket. The Doctor soon grabbed my hand causing me to smile slightly. We both stopped in our tracks as voices could be heard down the hall.

"Considering that you know these people..." I whispered, "They don't hate you do they."

"I'm going to have to be honest with you." he replied, "They despise me."

"What did you do?"

"I may or may not have stole some of their research and gave it to UNIT... And I may have also burnt down half the building a few years ago."

"Did you burn it down before you met me?" I asked.

He slightly shook his head, "It was a few days before we got married actually." he said with a smile causing me to smile aswell. I leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

"As long as I don't get in trouble for it." I muttered.

"Hopefully we're far enough into the future that they've let it go."

We started to slowly walk down the corridor once more, "You don't know what year we're in?"

"No." he said, "This place has some high-end technology blocking me from figuring out the year and date."

"Time Lord technology?"

"No, these people have nothing to do with Time Lords actually." a few seconds later we turned a corner... bad mistake. We then raised our hands up in surrender as five people aimed their guns at us, "Can't we all just get along?" the Doctor wondered.

"Who are you two and how did you get in this building?!" a woman asked. I squinted my eyes and saw that she had a nametag. It read: Daisy.

"Well erm... 'Daisy'..." I started, "It's quite complicated."

"I'm the Doctor and this is Clara." he said as he pulled out his psychic paper.

They all instantly turned the of their guns off, " _The_ Doctor?! You work for UNIT! You're the one who stole important research AND burnt down half the building all those years ago!" I read their nametag: Lance.

"You've heard of me then." the Doctor said as he returned the psychic paper to his pocket. One of the other nametags I read had the name: Jemma. Another said: Coulson. And the final one I read said: Fitz. Suddenly, I felt something building up inside...

"Are you okay?" Coulson asked.

The Doctor looked at me with concern, "What's wrong?" he asked.

I did my best to keep down the inevitable vomit, "Nothing." I said, "I-I-I'm fine." I paused, "Please can I use the bathroom... if you have one." They all slowly lowered their guns and turned the safeties on before putting them in their back pockets.

"You don't appear to be armed." 'Fitz' said, "I'll take you to the nearest bathroom but he..." he pointed at the Doctor, "Has to stay in here. For the safety of the SHEILD Headquarters." I nodded before pecking the Doctor on the cheek. I then followed Fitz down one of the halls.

The both of us soon ended up at a door, "Thanks." I said.

He nodded, "I'll wait out here. Call if you need anything."

The Doctor's POV

"You need to leave." Jemma said to me.

"Jemma dear, calm down." I muttered.

"Don't you tell me to calm down, Time Lord!" she exclaimed.

"You're pretending that you don't personally know us to protect your little girlfriend. We're pretending that we don't know you personally to protect Fitz." Lance explained.

I looked at them in confusion, "Why are you protecting a pointless little pudding brain like that? I've also noticed that I've never seen him here before."

"Well you have. You probably weren't paying attention!" Jemma stated.

I shrugged, "Time travel is a confusing thing." I started, "Now. I want to now why you're threatening UNIT."

"Threatening?" Coulson wondered.

"Don't lie to me." I said.

Daisy sighed, "Look. It's your fault. If you didn't steal some of our research and burn half the building down then maybe we wouldn't have to threaten UNIT!"

"We said that we would bomb every single one of their UNIT HQs around the world if they didn't give us something valuable in return." Jemma explained.

"My son?" I asked.

Lance nodded, "You're son."

"Where is he?"

"You don't need to know that." Coulson began, "Just leave and there won't be any complications."

"You will tell me where he is. Or I will bomb every single one of SHIELD's HQs around the world!" I threatened.

Jemma glared at me, "You wouldn't."

"Believe me, Jem. I would." I assured.

Lance said, "Fine. If you won't go. Then we will force you to stay."

I gave a look of confusion, "How would that help?"

"You can't bomb us if you're here." Coulson stated.

"Oh, trust me. I'll find a way. Where is Leopold?" I asked once again.

Leopold's POV

Clara was still in the bathroom. I looked around the corridor before hearing a low humming sound coming from round the corner. I slowly made my way towards the corner and peered around it, my eyes widened in shock.

"The Tardis..." I whispered to myself as I approached it, I placed a hand on the door, "B-But... There's only one person with this kind of Tardis... A police box..." If I knew one thing about my birth parents is that they had a TARDIS... which was disguised as an old police box. It could just be a coincidence though. I also knew that my father's name is 'John'... but that's it. My mother's name is hidden. I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge, causing another hum of distress to emit from the TARDIS, "Hey." I said, "You can understand me, can't you?" I asked the police box, receiving another hum in response.

I then heard footsteps coming so I quickly hid round the back of the TARDIS, "Gods, I'm so glad I work for UNIT..." it sounded like the Doctor, I peered round the corner of the TARDIS and saw the Doctor putting the key into the slot. The TARDIS started to hum to alert the Doctor of my presence, "Oh, shut it you old cow." he closed the door behind him as he entered. A few moments later, the sound of a guitar could be heard coming from inside of the police box. The tune was familiar... I recognised it as the beginning to 'Pretty Woman'.

I was about to retreat from my hiding spot but more footsteps approached, this time it was Clara. She entered the TARDIS and the guitar stopped, "What are you doing?" Clara laughed slightly. She left the TARDIS door open so I could hear them talking.

"Trying to calm down. SHIELD really gets me riled up." the Doctor replied.

Clara sighed, "Have you found him yet?"

"No. Sorry, Clara. But they won't tell me where he is." he said, sadness and anger clearly in his voice. I decided to retreat from my hiding spot so I could peer in through the doors of the TARDIS.

I saw the Doctor kiss the back of Clara's hand as she asked with hope, "We will find him, won't we?"

He nodded, "Yes, my Clara. Y-Yes." Who could they possibly be looking for? "And whoever is standing out there you might as well come in. And for your information, I did notice that you were behind the Tardis..." the Doctor said. I sighed before entering the TARDIS, "Are you not impressed?" he asked.

"By what?" I wondered.

"It's bigger on the inside." the Doctor exclaimed.

I shrugged, "I know. It's a Tardis. Time And Relative Dimension In Space." I explained, "I also heard that you were looking for someone. Who?"

"You're new here, kid. You probably won't know who we're looking for I'm afraid." the Doctor said.

"Well..." I started, "I hope you find him."

"Th-Thanks." Clara muttered before I exited the TARDIS.


	14. Chapter 14 : Maybe not Today

The Doctor's POV

"Huh..."

"Wh-What?" Clara asked me, "What's wrong?"

"It's erm... It's probably nothing." I stated as I observed the monitor, Clara came over to me and glanced at the monitor.

She groaned, "You still need to teach me some Gallifreyan." she couldn't read the text on the screen.

"One day." I replied.

"Well, don't leave me in suspense. What does it say?" Clara questioned.

I switched off the screen, "It says that when Fitz was in the console... there were seven hearts present. But that doesn't make any sense..." I paced around the console room, "I mean... I have two hearts, you have one heart and if Fitz DOES have two hearts, then there should only be five hearts on the Tardis... Not seven... It isn't counting Ellie, Oswin's and Orion's hearts as they aren't in the console room."

"Oh er- w-well, it's probably a malfunction but... Is Fitz- Is he Leopold?" she hoped.

I nodded, "It would seem so. But, Clara... SHIELD own him now."

"Seriously? We can't just leave him here!"

"Clara, he's about twenty, twenty one years old! Unfortunately, I don't think that he would like to come back with us after hardly ever meeting us." I explained.

"Y-You're my parents?" a voice caused us to look at the TARDIS doors.

"Oh er, Fitz! I thought you went back to your horrible SHIELD group." I paused. I looked at Clara, she had tears in her eyes and it was clear that she wanted to at least hug him.

"D-Do you have two hearts, Doctor?" Fitz asked.

I nodded, "Yes. And obviously you have two aswell, Fitz."

He chuckled, "Fitz is my last name."

"I assumed." I stated.

Leopold walked over towards us before wrapping his arms around Clara, she was shocked but instantly put her own arms around him, "I'm sorry, Leopold. We had no idea that UNIT had taken you and gave you to SHIELD." she muttered.

Leo pulled away slightly, "W-Wait, what? I-I thought you put me up for adoption. I was always told that."

"Never." I assured with a slight smile.

"Wh-Why did UNIT well... I don't want to say 'kidnap' me."

"SHIELD threatened to bomb UNIT bases all over the world unless they provided 'special cargo'. You being that special cargo." I explained.

Clara then added, "Please, my Leo. Please believe that we had nothing to do with this, we would never let anyone take you."

Leo quickly nodded, "Y-Yeah. I believe you, Clara." he started, "But I thought that my father was called 'John'. That's pretty much all I was told."

"John is my fake name." I said, "Only a few people know my real name. And when you're er... about one hundred and three years old, I'll tell you it."

"One hundred and three?!" Leo exclaimed.

I nodded, "Oh, yes. You'll live for thousands, if not millions of years. Perhaps billions."

"Why tell him at one hundred and three?" Clara wondered.

"I don't know." I began, "I could tell it him now if I wanted... But I have to be one hundred percent sure that he wouldn't tell it to anyone else. Ever. I think that at around that age I could trust him with it."

"You trust me and I'm not one hundred years old."

"Aren't you?" I joked, receiving a punch to the arm, "I'm kidding, love. I told you because we're married and I one hundred and ten percent trust you."

Leopold groaned, "I don't need to hear this 'lovey dovey' stuff."

After a few seconds of silence, Clara said, "God, why do you have to be taller than me?" pulling Leopold into another hug. A flash of light then filled the room causing Clara and Leo to pull away. I turned around to see Missy, Clara sighed, "Let me guess... It's Missy, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." I muttered, Clara turned around to face Missy.

"Mum?!" she exclaimed, "Why did you burn down my kitchen?!

"I'm sorry that I wanted food, poppet." Missy replied. Ellie soon came back into the console room, chasing the kids. I knelt down as Oswin and Orion came over to me and wrapped their arms around me.

"They wanted to see their parents." Ellie said.

Missy then started to circle around Leopold, "And who is this?"

"That is Leopold." I told her.

"Leopold Oswald-Smith?" she asked in shock.

"Seriously?" Ellie questioned.

"It's Leopold Fitz. And er... Who might you be?" Leopold asked.

"Clara's mother, your grandmother. The BEST grandmother, you could ever ask for!" Missy exclaimed, "And trust me, dearie. It will always be Leopold Oswald-Smith."

Leopold looked at her in confusion, "And..." he then looked at Ellie.

"My erm... mum: Ellie. They're both my parents. Birth parents." Clara said, Leopold looked at her in utter confusion, "Yeah it's erm... It's very confusing."

Leo nodded before looking at Oswin and Orion, "And who are they?"

"Your brother and sister: Orion and Oswin. Believe it or not, they were born before you. Time Travel and all that." I said. Oswin and Orion soon retreated from me before heading over to Leo.

"You are Leopold?" Oswin asked, causing Leopold to nod in confirmation. Oswin and Orion instantly wrapped their arms around Leo, Leo smiled in response as he put his own arms around them. They soon pulled away from him. Orion then walked over to Clara to hold her hand, he was always a lot closer to Clara. Like Oswin was a lot closer to me.

"You have a very odd family." Leo said with a smile.

"And you are still apart of this 'odd' family." I stated, "You haven't seen us in twenty years, but I haven't seen you in two days."

"I haven't seen you in thirty years." Clara added.

We were all silent before Leopold said, "I'm getting more and more confused by the second."

"Me too." Ellie muttered.

"Fitz!" we heard someone shout from outside the TARDIS. I instantly recognised the voice to be Jemma's, "What are you doing in here?" she asked as she entered.

Leopold looked over at Jemma, "I just wanted to check out the Doctor's Tardis." he exclaimed.

Jemma gave us all a concerned look before asking Leo, "Is that it?"

"Erm..." Leo started, "N-no it's not. Look, I know that the Doctor and Clara are my real parents. I don't know why you didn't just tell me!"

"Because you belong to SHIELD now, Fitz. It wouldn't have mattered because you are not going anywhere with them."

Leopold sighed, "I wasn't going to go with them anyway..." he muttered, "My place is here... Even if my adoptive parents are awful."

"Leopold..." I started, "You can come with us if you want. Travel the universe in a big blue box, a new planet everyday. You'll never get bored." Leo looked between me and Jemma, as if he was trying to think about what to do.

"Leo, dear!" Missy exclaimed, "One of us. One of us. One of us."

"Missy, you are sounding satanic again!" Clara stated.

"Sorry, must have slipped." she replied with a smirk. Orion let go of Clara's hand and cautiously walked over to Leopold. Orion then took Leo's hand and gave him the 'puppy dog eyes'. Both he and Oswin got that characteristic from Clara...

"And er..." Jemma started, "Who's that?" she referred to Orion.

"My erm- My brother: Orion." Leopold told her.

Jemma then sighed, "Well, come on. Say your goodbyes and then they can leave in one piece."

"Leo. Please." Clara whispered.

Leo then let out a long sigh before looking down at Orion, I quickly told him, "You have to use er- sign language to talk to Orion... if you know it."

"Yeah. I know a few things." Leo said before releasing Orion's hand. From what I could read from Leo's sign language he told Orion: 'Maybe one day I will stay with you.' he then turned and started to walk out of the TARDIS with Jemma, he looked back at us, "I can't just come back to you guys." he said, "Maybe in a few months or so." he exited the TARDIS, closing the door behind him. Tears were starting to appear in Clara's eyes. I quickly pulled her into a hug.

Once she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tighter, I heard the slight noise of paper... coming from Clara's pocket. I'm a Time Lord, just accept that I can hear very quiet sounds. That had to be the torn out diary page. What else could it possibly be? I was so tempted to try and take it but I restrained myself. Clara's already having a tough time with trusting me.


	15. Chapter 15 : Daleks Have Suckers!

The Doctor's POV

Once we arrived back at Clara's flat, everyone got out of the TARDIS... Except for me. The doors had closed before I could get out, "No no no! Not again, old girl!" I exclaimed as I tried to pry the doors open. The sound of dematerialisation then echoed throughout the console room. I groaned before heading over to the console. As I bit my lip, I reached into my pocket and pulled out... the torn out diary page. I know that I said that I wouldn't take it but... I couldn't help myself.

Cautiously, I unfolded the paper. Slowly. Please don't be anything bad... I looked at the writing on the paper. Anger and jealousy soon boiled throughout me. The anger was directed at two people. Clara. And Robin Hood. So that's why the TARDIS detected seven hearts earlier... Clara is carrying Robin's child. She was about two months along. I tore the paper in half before heading down the stairs underneath the console. I opened up a hatch and tossed the paper into the fire.

A part of me was glad that someone, or something, had blocked me from seeing Clara... I headed back up the stairs to be greeted with... someone I don't think I've ever seen before, "Er... Hello?" I asked.

"Doctor! Hurry up! Get us out of here!" she exclaimed.

I raised my eyebrow at the woman, "Wh-Who are you?"

"Don't act like an idiot!"

"I'm not. I'm being serious. Who are you? If you do know me... then you should know that I time travel. Are you from the future or..."

She sighed, "Yes. Sorry. I am from the future."

"And your name is?"

"Bill. Now. Can we get out of here?"

"I don't know. The Tardis is..." I paused, "I'm sorry but how do I know if you're lying to me or not."

"Doctor, I'm your, what you call, companion in the future." Bill stated.

"Companion?" I questioned, "What happens to Clara?"

"Clara?" Bill asked, "Never heard you talk about her before."

"Clara. She's my wife. Why wouldn't I mention her?"

Bill shrugged, "Didn't think you were capable of having a relationship."

I groaned, "Where are we exactly?"

Once again, she shrugged, "No clue. Can we leave though? There are some weird robot things out there."

"Weird robot things?" I wondered, "Whatever they are. I'm guessing that they shouldn't be described as 'weird robot things'." I started to push a few buttons on the console but the TARDIS wouldn't budge.

"What's wrong?" Bill questioned.

"I don't know. The old girl won't move!" I started before walking over to the door.

"What are you doing? Those things out there will kill us!"

"Nonsense, Bill!" I exclaimed before opening the door. We were in a white corridor, no 'weird robot things' in sight, "Are you sure you aren't seeing things?" I asked as we exited the TARDIS, she closed the door behind her. As we walked down the corridor, I said, "From looking at your fashion sense... I assume that you're from the 1980's or 1990's?"

"Yes. But what does that have to do with anything that is happening right now? Remember? The weird robot things!" she explained.

"Yes yes yes. I was just making conversation. It is ever so boring here, isn't it? Where's the thrill?!"

"God, you are mad." Bill sighed.

I gave her a questioning look, "You seem a lot more madder than me."

There was a pause. "True." she said.

I stuck my finger in the air, "I can't pinpoint an exact date but... It would appear that we are way before the year 2000." A loud explosion then occurred behind us. We turned around...

"Er..." Bill began.

"Hm..." I said, "Maybe we should... run."

"HUMANOID DETECTED!"

Bill grabbed my hand and we started to run down the corridor, "Come on, old man!"

"Don't grab my hand, people don't do that to me!" I exclaimed.

"Tough luck, Time Lord!" Bill stated. We quickly ran and soon hid behind a pillar so the Daleks couldn't find us. I peeked around the corner as Bill said, "What's that thing?"

"A Dalek." I replied.

"A what?"

"A Dalek."

"What's a Dalek?" she asked, breathlessly.

"Nevermind, it's just a Dalek."

"Well, that's not explaining!" Bill started, "That's just saying a word. What's a Dalek?!"

I looked back at Bill, "It's an alien war machine. The deadliest alien war machine ever devised!" I explained before peering back round the corner.

"Bit fat though." she muttered.

"I'm sorry?" I whispered.

"Well, it will never get through that door it's too wide!" I tried to contain my smile as I looked back at her.

"It's a tank." I stated, "A tank driven by a super evolved mutant! Programmed to wipe out all other life forms. So please... keep your voice down." I looked back around the corner once more.

"It's got a sucker on it."

"It's also got a gun." I stated.

"What, it's got a gun and a sucker? Why? Did they run out of guns?" she joked. I had to force myself not to smile at her jokes.

"Please..." I whispered, trying to be all serious.

"Is there a Dalek in the back with no gun and two suckers and is really hacked off?" she continued. I quickly looked at her.

"I don't know." I said, "I've never asked. Because I've always been too busy running away. Now please." I quietly shushed her and she nodded in agreement. A Dalek shouting 'exterminate' could be heard down the corridor causing me to look down it.

A few seconds later, Bill said, "One more question."

"Oh, you do surprise me." I whispered.

"Why do they keep saying 'Exterminate'?"

"Because they want to kill us!" I replied.

She raised her eyebrow, "Wouldn't it be quicker to just say 'kill'?" She did have a point...

"Do we really want them to save time?"

She nodded slightly, "Good point." I then took out my phone from my pocket as it dinged, "So much for being quiet." Bill muttered, "And anyway, you've got a phone?!"

"Yes." I read the text, it was from Clara...

'Where are you? x' I rolled my eyes before putting the phone back in my pocket.

"Ooooh... looks like you've got relationship problems on your hand." Bill smirked.

"Shut up. Come on. We need to get back."

"Back where?"

"To the future." I grabbed her hand and we bolted down the corridor. I don't know why but... I felt like Bill was the only person who I would actually accept holding hands with. Including Clara of course...

"HUMANOIDS DETECTED! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" we heard the Daleks following us. We soon turned a corner which... lead us to a dead end. We turned around to look at the Dalek that was chasing us, "HALT! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

"Good job." Bill said.

"You are the one who decided to follow me!" I exclaimed.

The Dalek started to come closer towards us, "YOU ARE INTRUDERS!"

"Good observation." I mentioned.

"Hey, Dalek!" Bill shouted.

"Bill, not now..." I mumbled.

"WHAT?!" the Dalek questioned.

Bill nodded towards its weaponry, "Why do you have a sucker?"

"IT IS NOT A SUCKER!"

"Then what's it called?" she wondered. The Dalek looked down slightly for a few seconds before looking back up at us.

"IT IS A SUCKER..."

"Ha, knew it." Bill laughed slightly.

"This is no t-time for jokes!" I stated, a small chuckle escaping me.

"See... Even someone as serious as you finds it funny." she responded.

The Dalek made a short beeping noise, "DOCTOR!" it exclaimed, "YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED! YOUR COMPANION WILL BE IMPRISONED!"

"That doesn't sound fun. I was expecting a nice holiday." Bill said.

A smile finally appeared on my face, "You wouldn't dare, Dalek." I stated as Bill tightened her grip on my hand. A familiar sound then filled my ears, "No... It can't be."

"The Tardis?" Bill whispered.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?! EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!"

As the TARDIS started to form around us, I realised that it wasn't mine... It was Clara's, "Bye, Dalek!" Bill exclaimed.

"EXTERMINATE!" the Dalek fired the gun at us but it reflected off of the TARDIS as it fully encased us.

"Doctor!" Clara exclaimed. I quickly removed my hand from Bill's as Clara glared at me.

Missy was also present, "Dear, calm down." she tried to calm her daughter.

Clara walked towards me, "You took it didn't you?!"

"Took what?" I asked.

"That paper. The diary page." she reminded.

I nodded at her with a blank expression, "Yes. But I don't see why you're angry at me, I should be angry at you."

"Ooooh, saucy! What did that lovely lonely piece of paper say, Doctor?" Missy asked with anticipation and excitement.

"Doctor." Clara warned before looking at Bill, "And who's this?"

"My companion: Bill." I said.

"Compa-" Clara started with a hint of anger and sadness.

I instantly cut her off, "Missy. Let's just say... that Clara here, is carrying Robin Hood's baby. About two or three months along, am I correct?"

"I would have told you eventually..." Clara mumbled.

"How did you find me anyway?" I wondered.

Missy said, "Locked onto your Tardis coordinates."

"Where's the old girl? She's not still with the Daleks is she?!" I exclaimed.

"No no no." Missy said. Clara set the coordinates for her flat, "Sexy is already back at Clara's flat."

"I need to find out what's going on. I need to know why the old girl is acting up like this." I said with a groan.

"Wait... hang on." Bill said, "'Sexy'?" she questioned with a smile.

I smiled back, "Yeaaahh... That's what my Tardis is called. Like this Tardis is called Handsome. They choose their own names."

"Right." she replied, "And you just casually call a box: Sexy?"

I nodded, "Pretty much. Yes." Once we landed Clara instantly left, followed by Missy.

"Where are we?" Bill asked.

"At Clara's flat."

"Guessing that's your wife. Clara."

"Yes."

"Bit of a weird dress, isn't it?"

"Dress?" I raised an eyebrow at her, "She wasn't wearing a dress..." I paused before realising, "No no no! That's Missy. Missy is Clara's mother."

"Ooohh..." Bill said in realisation. After a few seconds she said with excitement, "Can we do something?"

"Like what?" I wondered.

"Oh, ya know. An adventure seems like a pretty good idea."

I nodded, "Yes. Yes it does. Come on then!" We exited Clara's flat. Jack, Jenny and Ashildr were also present in the sitting room, "Jack, Jenny, Ashildr. This is Bill. My new companion. We'll be back soon." they all gave me concerned and confused looks as Bill and I entered my TARDIS.

Once Bill shut the door she said, "Hang on." she paused, "Did you say that Clara was pregnant with a fairy tale character's child?"


	16. Chapter 16 : Hello, Davros

The Doctor's POV

"Here we are!" I exclaimed as we exited the TARDIS, "Medieval England!"

"And this is where Robin Hood lives?" Bill wondered as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." I said. I'll try not to kill him... **(A/N: They landed two hours after Robot Of Sherwood)** "Where could he be?" We trudged through the forest before we could hear shouts and cheering, "Over there." I said as we made our way to the edge of the tree line. People were shooting arrows at targets, they seemed to be practising. I instantly spotted Robin Hood who was showing off his skills to Marian, "That is Robin Hood." I told Bill.

"Seriously?" she said. I nodded. Robin then turned around and spotted me.

"Ah, Doctor! Didn't think you would be back so soon! It's only been a few hours, did you miss me already?" he joked.

I rolled my eyes, "No." I walked over to him, "Bill wanted to meet you."

"Bill?" he asked as he looked at Bill, he smiled as took Bill's hand and kissed the back of it, "Nice to meet you, Bill." he released her hand.

Bill raised her eyebrow at him, "Hmm..." she started.

"What? What's wrong?" I questioned.

"I thought he would be a lot more interesting than this."

"Oh believe me, I am interesting!" Robin assured.

* * *

Two months later

"Where are we now?" Bill asked as we landed.

"You wanted to meet Davros. So... we're paying Davros a visit. This is Skaro, the planet of the Daleks." I replied as we headed over to the doors.

"I still don't properly know what a Dalek is."

I smiled, "You don't need to. Just know that they will either enslave you or kill you."

"Sounds fun." Bill sighed as we exited the TARDIS.

"Doctor?!" Davros exclaimed, "Have you come to your senses and brought me your children?!"

"You have kids?" Bill questioned, "I learn something new about you everyday."

I groaned, "No, Davros. I haven't brought you my children. And I never will. My lovely companion here, Bill, wanted to er... come and assess your... evilness."

"Your companion has fine taste. She obviously appreciates my work-"

Bill cut Davros off, "Actually... I just wanted to ask you something. Why do Daleks have suckers?" I chuckled at her comment before Davros got angry and started to set Daleks on us.

* * *

Clara's POV

"Why does the Doctor have a new companion?" Jack asked.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed. We were all sitting in the kitchen having tea/coffee. At least Oswin and Orion weren't here to witness this conversation... They were spending a few days with Dave and Linda.

Ashildr raised her eyebrow, "What did you do, Clara?"

"N-Nothing!" I stated.

"Doesn't sound like nothing." Jenny muttered.

Missy then walked in and said, "Clara here is having another baby."

"So?" Jack said, "I thought that the Doctor would be ecstatic about that!" Missy that gave him a _look_. A few seconds later, Jack realised, "Ohhh..."

"What?" Jenny wondered.

"It's not the Doctor's baby basically." Ashildr explained. I put my head in my hands with a groan.

"Look, I was going to tell him eventually..." I mumbled, "I didn't see him for almost thirty years! It's not my fault that he decided to show up two months after it happened!"

"I don't think that he's replaced you with a new companion, Clara." Jenny assured, "I'm pretty sure that he found a new friend and just wanted to show her new planets and new places."

"Yeah, the Doctor can hardly make friends. It takes a lot of effort for him. I think you should just let the Doctor roll this one out with Bill and when he comes back, because you know he will, talk to him then." Jack said. Ellie then walked in and sat next to me.

"Clara. A similar thing happened between me and Dave all those years ago." Ellie started causing Missy to groan, "Hush, Missy. Anyway... Whenever I saw him with another woman I always assumed that something was going on with them. Like he was replacing me. But he wasn't. Trust me, dear, he _has_ found a new friend."

The sound of the Doctor's TARDIS came from the sitting room causing all of us to clamber out of the kitchen, once we entered the sitting room we saw the Doctor hand Bill a TARDIS key, "Just in case she locks you out." he said, "Bring the old girl back in an hour." Bill nodded before entering the TARDIS, it soon dematerialised. He turned to look at us, "Having a tea party without me?" the Doctor asked.

"Did you just lend her your Tardis?" Jack asked with confusion.

He nodded, "Yeah."

"You trust her that much?" Missy wondered.

"I suppose I do." he assured.

"You're insane!" Ashildr exclaimed.

"Thanks." he smiled. With sigh I quickly walked into my bedroom.

The Doctor's POV

I raised my eyebrow, "Annndd what's wrong with, Clara hmm?"

"Are you serious?" Jenny said. He just shrugged.

"She's angry at you." Ellie stated.

"Angry at me?!" I questioned, "Seriously?! What for?!"

"For replacing her." Missy told me.

I sighed, "I haven't."

"Are you angry at her for what she did?" Ashildr wondered.

After a few seconds of silence I groaned, "No. No no no, I'm not. I should be, but I'm not. I understand that humans have these 'needs'... And I did leave her for thirty years so no... I'm not angry at her. I'm angry at Robin Hood though!" I then walked over to Handsome and opened the door, "You lot. In." I told everyone. They all looked at me in confusion as they cautiously entered the TARDIS, "Go on an adventure. Have fun." I told them before shutting the door. I turned with a sigh and headed over to Clara's bedroom door. I heard Clara's TARDIS dematerialise behind me before I entered the room.

Clara was sitting on the bed with her back against the headrest and she was reading a random book from her shelf, her eyes were still fixated on her book as she said, "Yes, Doctor?" I walked over to the bed and sat next to her, resting my own back against the headrest. She sighed before closing the book and putting it on the bedside table, she turned her head to look at me, "What?" I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close, I heard her let out a sigh of relief as she put her own arms around my neck.

"I'm not angry at you, Clara." I assured.

"You should be."

"I left you for thirty years so..."

She let out a sad laugh, "God, this relationship kills me sometimes."

"Yeah." I muttered, "I'm not replacing you, Clara."

"You seemed to trust her enough to give her your Tardis though."

"Well, I have been travelling with her for two years."

"T-Two years?" she exclaimed as she pulled away.

"Y-Yeah... I haven't seen you in two years. I missed you."

"Wh-Why were you gone for two years?!"

I sighed, "I don't know. Something was preventing me from coming back."

She nodded, "Were you erm... Angry at me when you first found out?"

"Honestly, yes. A few days later I accepted it though." she then placed her hand on my cheek as I said, "I still love you."

Clara smiled, "And I still love you too." she then pecked me on the lips.

"Have you two made up for the fiftieth time?" Missy asked as she walked in.

"I erm- I thought you went on an adventure." I said.

"Oh, we did. We were out for about two hours getting chased by a few Daleks." she explained, "I've never realised how much I love time travel." Missy then glared at us.

"What?" Clara wondered.

"Make us food!" she exclaimed before leaving the room. We both stood up from the bed and Clara instantly put her arms around my neck once more and placed her lips on mine.

"So..." she started, "This 'Bill' person..."

I pecked her on the lips once more, "Just a friend. It takes a lot of effort for me to actually call someone a 'friend', Clara!"

"If Bill is your 'friend'... then what would you call me?" she asked with curiosity.

"Best friend. Partner. Wife. The list could go on."

She nodded, "I'll accept that. Now come on, I'm hungry!"

"Yes, Mrs Oswald." I said as we exited the room.

"I thought you wanted us to make you food." Clara said to Missy as the scent of food filled our noses.

"You took too long!" she replied.

I raised my eyebrow at her, "You asked us thirty seconds ago!" Missy just shrugged.

My TARDIS was also present in the room. Clara's eyes landed on Sexy, "Does er... Does Bill want food?" she asked.

I sighed before kissing her, "Don't be jealous of Bill, Clara. Remember. Friend."

She nodded, "Y-Yeah. Sorry."

"I'll go and see what she's up to." I said as I gave Clara a quick hug before retreating to the TARDIS.

Once I opened the door I heard Bill ask, "So why do Daleks have suckers?"

"WE DON'T." a Dalek voice replied. It was... Rusty?

"Rusty?" I asked. Bill and Rusty turned to look at me, "What are you doing here?"

"You told me about Rusty being one of the only 'good Daleks'..." Bill started.

"I AM NOT A GOOD DALEK!" Rusty exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah yeah... anyway..." she said, "I wanted to ask why they had suckers."

I shook my head, "You do surprise me. Anyway... do you want food?"


	17. Chapter 17 : The Way It Should Be

Five Days Later

Clara's POV

"You came to visit me?" Leopold asked as he entered the TARDIS.

"Of course." I smiled.

"I've seen that it's not a police box."

"The police box is the Doctor's. This Tardis is mine."

He nodded, "So er... How is the Doctor?"

"He's fine." I assured, "I mean, we have had a few problems but they're all sorted out."

"That's good." he replied before walking towards me. I instantly pulled him into a hug, which he returned with a soft sigh.

His arms tightened around me as I spoke, "SHIELD don't own you, Leopold. Please come back."

"They don't 'own' me." he said, "I just work for them."

"Well it sounds like they own you." I muttered.

He sighed, "Look, Cla- I mean... Mum." I smiled at that, "I don't know how SHIELD would react if they find out that I went back with you. I'm pretty sure they would do what they initially intended to do. They would bomb UNIT."

"Your father wouldn't let that happen. You know he wouldn't."

"I suppose but... No. I can't come back with you."

"Oswin and Orion really want you to come back, Leo. Not just me and the Doctor." a tear finally escaped my eye, "They've basically kidnapped you, Leo."

"UNIT did." Leo corrected.

"Yes but... they kidnapped you for SHIELD. SHIELD only want a powerful weapon and... you are just that."

He shook his head as he pulled away, "No. No I am not. I'm only human."

"Weelll, technically your only about a quarter human but lets not go into specifics." I replied.

"Leopold Fitz!" I heard someone shout as they entered the TARDIS. It was Jemma.

I groaned, "Actually, it's Leopold Oswald-Smith." Jemma glared at me.

Leo then shrugged, "She's kinda right, Jemma."

"Whatever, Fitz. You aren't allowed to leave with Clara. You are in SHIELD. If you leave, you might be converted into a UNIT member and then you will be our enemy. You don't want that. I don't want that."

"I won't let Leopold go anywhere near UNIT." I assured.

Jemma raised her eyebrow at me, "Are you in UNIT?" she asked.

"Yes I am." I replied with a nod.

"Then you can't be trusted. I could just kill you right now and the rest of SHIELD would be perfectly okay with it considering that your apart of UNIT." Jemma exclaimed.

"Well I wouldn't let you do that, Jemma." Leopold said.

"And why not? You should hate her! She's our sworn enemy."

Leo sighed, "She may be SHIELD's enemy. But she's not mine. She is my mother afterall, Jemma..."

"Your place is here, Leopold." Jemma said.

"Leo, please. Come back with me to the Doctor, Oswin and Orion. We can travel through time and space together." I tried to persuade him.

"Fitz, she will turn you into a UNIT member." Jemma stated.

"UNIT gave you Leo! All SHIELD wanted was rare and powerful weapon otherwise you would have bombed UNIT. It definitely sounds like you own him, he's not a voluntary member." Jemma just glared at me, I shrugged, "Fine." I clicked my fingers and the doors shut.

Jemma ran to the doors, "Why have you locked us in?!"

I pressed some buttons on the console, "I've just set this ship to self destruct."

"You haven't." Jemma said in shock.

"I have." I assured. Jemma came over to me and looked at the screen which had a five minute countdown.

"Turn it off." she said.

I shook my head, "No point. You see, me and Leo here... have a higher chance of survival than you do." That was a lie... I could still potentially die from this. But Leo could regenerate... I hope. There is no self-destruct anyway so I shouldn't be worried.

"Oh really?" Jemma said as she pulled a gun out, "Because it looks like your scared of a gun. If you can 'survive' an explosion, surely you can survive a gun shot."

"Jemma, please..." Leo said, "Put the gun away."

"Guns don't work on the Tardis anyway." I said.

"Are you sure about that?" Jemma questioned before she shot the TARDIS, "It seems like they do." the TARDIS made a distressed sound.

"That didn't mean I wanted you to shoot the console!" I exclaimed.

"It's just a stupid box!" she replied, causing Handsome to make another sound of distress.

"Well it sounds pretty alive!" I stated.

"Yeah yeah, just stop the self-destruct!"

"No."

"Mum, please. I don't particularly want to die to an explosion." Leo said.

"You can't die." I assured, "You will be fine."

A few seconds later, Jemma smirked, "You're lying. This Tardis doesn't have a self destruct."

"Yes it does." I replied, "Want to find out?" the timer was currently on three minutes left. But obviously, I wasn't worried as there was no self-destruct. I just wanted to make Jemma scared. A flash of light then almost blinded me.

"Oh, gods I'm gonna be sick." it was the Doctor, "I hate time travelling like that." His eyes then landed on Jemma who still had a gun aimed at me, he quickly stood in front of me.

"Doctor, it's okay." I assured.

"Jem, come on. Put the gun down." the Doctor said.

I peeked over the Doctor's shoulder as Jemma spoke, "No. Not until she stops the self-destruct."

"There isn't one." the Doctor quickly exclaimed.

"Doctor, you didn't have to tell her that!" I said.

He looked back at me, "I said it to protect you." he said as Jemma put the gun back in her pocket.

I sighed with a smile, "Thanks."

"See. I knew that there wasn't one." Jemma stated. I walked forwards so that I was no longer behind the Doctor but next to him, he put his arm around my shoulder.

"What's going on here?" the Doctor questioned.

"I came to see Leo." I said.

"You're here to take him away!" Jemma exclaimed.

Leopold sighed, "Jemma, it's not really your choice whether I go back with them or not."

"But you aren't." she assured, "You. Belong. Here." Leopold was about to reply but was cut off by various flashes of lights.

"Out out out!" Missy exclaimed as she walked over to Jemma, followed by Jack, Jenny and Ashildr. The three pushed Jemma out of the TARDIS.

"Have fun SHIELD scum!" Jack exclaimed as he shut the door.

"Come on then!" Jenny said.

"Take us back to your flat! We have chips cooking!" Ashildr told us.

The Doctor and I glared at them, the Doctor said, "You left Oswin and Orion on their own?!"

"Now now, dear. I'm not that psychotic. Bill is still there." Missy assured.

Leopold then gave me a confused, "But I er..." he stuttered.

"Please, Leopold. Come home with us." the Doctor said with a smile. I placed my hand on the lever and waited for Leo's answer.

A few seconds later, Leo said, "Fine. But SHIELD will find out." I smiled as I pulled down the lever, sending us into the vortex. Once we landed everyone exited except for me, the Doctor and Leopold. The Doctor and I walked over to Leo and engulfed him in a hug, "Okay." he squeaked, "I kinda need to breath, guys." he chuckled. We pulled away as Oswin and Orion charged into the TARDIS and instantly put their arms around Leopold.

Bill soon entered, "Now you have three children... I still learn something new about you guys everyday." she started, "Do you guys want some chips? Ashildr wanted to know."

"Er... yeah. Please." I said. Bill nodded before exiting the TARDIS. Oswin and Orion each took a hand of Leo's and pulled him out of the TARDIS. The Doctor then stood in front of me and put his arms around my waist before connecting his lips with mine. I smiled as I put my arms around his neck.

Everything is the way it should be.

For now.


	18. Chapter 18 : Getting Along

Clara's POV

"You need to stop." I said as I leaned against the desk.

"Make me." Kate replied as she glared at her computer screen. She and Jemma were currently arguing via private messaging, SHIELD want Leopold and I was here to make sure that UNIT didn't get any ideas about kidnapping Leo again.

"Seriously." I stated, "You need to stop arguing with each other and make amends."

Kate continued to look at the monitor, "We could just prevent this if we give them Leopold."

I groaned angrily, "I've let the incident go where you kidnapped my son once. I will not forgive you again. You will make enemies out of me and the Doctor if you do something like that again." Leopold had been living in my flat for three weeks now and I had only recently forgiven UNIT, "Please, Kate. Please leave my children out of this."

She sighed, "I don't know what else to do... They're specifically asking for Leopold. He has become their 'weapon'." she paused before glancing at Clara with a slight smile, "Well... you're beginning to show."

"Yep, thanks. I bloody noticed." I mumbled. A few seconds later my eyes widened, "No! No you will not give SHIELD this child." I placed my hand over the small bump.

"But it's not even the Doctor's. It'll be like you and Robin never even happened!"

"I don't care. You are not giving them to SHIELD!"

Kate sighed, "They probably wouldn't accept them anyway. SHIELD would prefer someone who had more Time Lord in them rather than more Human."

"No matter what you say. You are NOT having any of my children, Kate! This is not the UNIT that I remember!"

"If SHIELD would just stand down then we wouldn't have this problem." Osgood said as she entered the room. Suddenly, the Doctor's TARDIS started to appear. Out stepped the Doctor.

He soon walked over to me and pecked me on the lips, "What's happening?" he asked.

"They still want, Leo." I muttered.

The Doctor turned to glare at Kate and Osgood, "You do not want to be on my bad side, Kate."

"I'm not trying to be on your bad side, Doctor." Kate assured, "We're just doing what we feel is right."

He sighed, "Clara. Coming with or staying here?"

I looked at him in confusion, "Err... I guess I'm coming with." he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his TARDIS. We both entered.

"Be back soon!" the Doctor exclaimed before slamming the door shut.

"Where are we going?" I asked with caution.

"We're just going to pay SHIELD a visit..." he said as he put the coordinates in and sent us into the vortex.

I stood behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Doctor..." I warned, "Don't do anything drastic." he turned around to look at me with reassurance.

"Don't worry, Clara. I won't hurt them or anything... Maybe." he added causing me to raise an eyebrow at him. He tightly hugged me before sighing, "I'm kidding, love. I promise I won't harm them in any way. Cross my hearts and hope to die."

"DOCTOR!" Jemma exclaimed as she barged into the TARDIS, "Where's Leopold?!"

"Oh, you mean my son?" he asked as he pulled away from me, "He's at home. Where he belongs."

"Bring. Him. To. Me." she ordered.

"No matter what you say, we will never give you Leopold." I assured.

Jemma glared at us, "Bad decision. We will bomb UNIT."

"Do it then." the Doctor shrugged, "However... If you do that. I will drop Daleks on you."

"Doctor." I warned, "Be nice." he then put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer towards him.

"Quiet, Mrs Oswald." he whispered in my ear, "Let me do the talking." he then narrowed his eyes at Jemma, "You don't need Leopold, Jemma. Just leave us and UNIT alone."

The Doctor's POV

"Give us Leopold, Doctor. Now." Jemma continued.

I sighed, "I'm trying to create peace here." I started, "UNIT and SHIELD should just learn to get along. I personally hate you lot but... as long as you don't cause any hassle with me or UNIT then we should be on okay grounds."

"We-" Jemma began.

She was cut off by Clara, "Er... D-Doctor?" she muttered.

I looked at her with concern. I removed my arm from her waist and placed both of my hands on her shoulders, "What's wrong my Clara?"

"I erm... I f-feel weird. I feel... unusually tired." she yawned. Her eyes flickered as she tried to stay on her feet. I picked her up bridal style before heading up the stairs towards my chair, I carefully placed her in it.

I leaned down and placed my hands on her cheeks, "What is it?" I asked with worry.

"Is er- Is everything okay?" Jemma asked with actual concern.

"I-I just feel... I feel like my insides are on fire. I just feel like I need to sleep right now." Clara explained.

"We have a doctor. A MEDICAL doctor. I can take you there if you want." Jemma said.

I stood up before heading over to the console, "Nope. Thanks for the offer though." I put the coordinates in for UNIT HQ in London. Jemma clutched onto a nearby railing as the TARDIS set off into the vortex.


	19. Chapter 19 : Sonic Screwdrivers

The Doctor's POV

I didn't particularly trust UNIT right now... but they were the only ones who could look at Clara. She was in the UNIT medical bay and some of the doctors were ding some scans on her. Jemma was in the TARDIS waiting for me to take her back to SHIELD but I refused... I would take her back when UNIT was done with Clara.

Missy had also dropped off Oswin and Orion, "Is mummy going to be okay?" Oswin asked.

"Yes, darling." I assured, "You don't need to worry, okay?" I gave them both a hug.

"Those are you children, I assume." Jemma stated as she leaned against the console.

I nodded as I retreated from the hug, "Yes they are." I looked at Jemma, "Now. Don't touch the console." I warned as I headed down one of the corridors, the children followed me.

"Where are we going?" Orion whispered. He still prefers to talk quietly and only in the presence of me and Clara. Very rarely does he talk when Oswin is around.

I signed and spoke, "You'll see." I smirked as we made our way into a laboratory. I headed over to a machine in the corner of the room, I opened up a panel on the machine and smoke emitted from it. I wafted it away before reaching into the machine. I pulled out two metal devices.

I turned with a smile to look at the children, I then knelt down in front of them, "What are they?" Oswin wondered. I handed one to Oswin and the other to Orion.

"Press the button." I said. They both held down the button simultaneously. A red light emitted from Oswin's and a green light emitted from Orion's, "These are sonic screwdrivers." I put my finger to my lips, "Don't tell mummy." I whispered.

They smiled as they put their fingers to their mouths, "Don't tell mummy." they whispered back.

"Keep them safe. Don't lose them." I told them. They both nodded as they securely put the screwdrivers in their pockets. They then wrapped their arms around me. They were going to be teenagers in just under seven years and I definitely know that I am going to miss these hugs.

* * *

We soon headed back to the console room, "Stay in here, okay?" I told Oswin and Orion. They nodded, "Your mother will be okay." I ignored the glares from Jemma as I exited the TARDIS. I instantly headed into the room where Clara was, she was lying on bed with tears in her eyes, "Hey, Clara." I said as I sat on the edge of the bed. She opened her arms waiting for a hug, I soon put my arms around her. She pulled me down until I was laying next to her.

"What happened my Clara?" I asked.

She sighed, "Well... I erm- I lost it."

Despite my hatred towards Robin Hood, It still saddened me to know this information, "You guys okay?" Leopold asked as he entered the room. We both stood up, Clara then pulled Leo into a hug, "I er- I heard the news so..."

"Yeah. We're fine, Leo." Clara muttered. I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out a sonic screwdriver.

"Leopold." I said causing Clara and Leo to pull apart, "This is for you." I tossed him the sonic screwdriver. It was modelled after a previous screwdriver. It was grey with a blue light.

Leo smiled, "Thanks, dad."

"You erm- You didn't give a screwdriver to Oswin and Orion, right?" Clara wondered.

I gulped nervously, "N-No I didn't. Cross my hearts." A few seconds later, tears finally started to appear in Clara's eyes. I quickly put my arms around her.

"Good news." someone said as they walked in... it was Ollie? Clara and I pulled away but I kept an arm around her shoulder in comfort.

"Good news?" Leopold asked, "And erm... who are you by the way?"

"I'm Ollie Oswald. Your nephew."

Leo looked at him in confusion, "My n-nephew?"

"From the future. Very confusing, you'll figure it out." he replied.

"What do you mean by good news, Ollie?" I asked.

"The good news is... you have another child in the future. And you know you do because you've already met them." Ollie explained.

"Y-You mean Rey?" Clara guessed. Ollie nodded.

"Rey?" Leopold questioned.

"Your sister." I told him.

Pause... "I need to sit down." Leopold said as he went over to a chair and sat in it.

"We met her when we trying to find you." I said to Leopold. He nodded with a sigh.

"Alright ladies?!" a familiar voice occurred causing Leopold to quickly stand and glare at the man.

"Zok." Clara muttered.

"What do you want?!" I questioned.

"Now now... No need to be hostile." Zok started, "I may or may not need your help."


	20. Chapter 20 : Breaking and Entering

The Doctor's POV

"Who would ever want to help you?" Ollie questioned.

Zok shrugged, "Well..." he paused, "If you don't want to see Oswin again... then I guess you don't need to help me."

"O-Oswin?!" Clara asked in shock.

"You better be lying about having Oswin, Zok." I said.

"Oh no no no." Zok began, "I kidnap her in the future and I will give her back to you if you help me now."

"Why couldn't you have just asked for our help in the future?!" Leo wondered.

"Are you crazy?" he replied, "The Doctor and Clara here would never listen to me in the future."

"Zok! Just tell us what you want!" I exclaimed.

With a groan, Zok explained, "My friend... has been taken by the Time Lords back on Gallifrey." he said, "My _human_ friend."

"You? You have a friend?" Clara asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Don't push me, darling. Otherwise I'll hurt you aswell as Oswin." Zok winked.

I glared at him, "Zok." I warned, "You are already on my bad side... but you don't want to make things worse with me. Any anyways, why can't you just go and save this friend of yours on your own?"

"You are definitely mad if you think that I am going to try and break one of my friends out of a Gallifreyan prison alone!" Zok stated.

"What do the Time Lords want with them?" Ollie questioned.

"Hush, son. The grown ups are talking." Zok replied.

Ollie just groaned, "You are not my dad, Zok."

"Technically I am." he replied.

"You may be my birth parent, but my real father is actually married to Oswin." Ollie explained to him.

"Wait, what?" Clara asked.

Ollie smiled at her, "Don't worry about it. The future will soon come."

"Who does she marry?" Clara asked in suspense.

"You haven't met him yet." Ollie began, "She ends up marrying a mutant human though. You know like er... oh who was it... Saibra. When you did that time heist."

Clara bit her lip, "We erm- we end up telling you about that?"

Ollie nodded, "You tell me LOTS of stories, Clara."

I groaned, now was not the time to be talking about this. "Back to what Ollie asked." I started, "What do the Time Lords want with a human?"

Zok just shrugged, "I don't know." he paused before looking at Clara, "And please stop talking about your family... it disgusts me."

Leo then spoke, "What if this is a trap?" he looked at me.

"No trap." Zok assured, "Time Lord's honour."

"Oh trust me, Time Lords rarely have any honour whatsoever." I replied.

"Look, I cross my hearts!" he exclaimed, "I just really need some help from a fellow Time Lord!" Zok then looked at the rest of us, "And... your weird little gang. You can bring that Missy along aswell if you want! Need all the help we can get!"

"I haven't even agreed to helping you, Zok." I told him.

"Oh, you will help me, Doctor." Zok threatened, "Or you will never see Oswin again."

"Trap or not, Doctor... We can't leave Oswin with him." Clara spoke.

A few seconds later I let out a prolonged sigh, "Fine! Okay okay okay! When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible!" Zok exclaimed. He then looked Leopold up and down, "So... Is this the 'Leopold' you were looking for by the way? You really need to stop reproducing."

"Leave Leopold alone, Zok." I warned.

Zok then raised his hands up in surrender, "Okay. No need to be so hostile. Now can we please leave? People to save, things to do." I rolled my eyes before grabbing Clara's hand. We all left the room and headed towards the TARDIS. Once inside, I noticed that Jemma was talking to Oswin and Orion.

"Finally!" Jemma exclaimed, "Can you please take me back to SHIELD now?! This is like a really bad hostage situation!"

I sighed, "Yeah, sure. Whatever." I quickly set the coordinates for SHIELD, Oswin had took my hand in the process. I looked down at Oswin before looking over at Zok, he gave me an evil smirk in response. I then clicked my fingers causing the TARDIS doors to swing open, I looked at Jemma, "Next time. Don't come onto the Tardis."

Jemma just groaned in response, "Not planning on it!" she left the TARDIS, closing the doors behind her.

"Okay, come on. Stop dilly dallying!" Zok said.

"Just hold on a minute." Clara muttered before pulling out her phone, seconds later she put it to her ear, "Mum. Are you able to get here?"

"Who'd she just call?" Zok asked me.

"Sounds to me... like she called Missy." I replied before setting the coordinates for Gallifrey.

Zok just looked at me in confusion, "B-But she just called Missy. And called her 'Mum'?!"

"I thought you knew that Missy was Clara's mother." Ollie told him.

"I don't really care for that information." Zok started, "I'm surprised that Missy didn't disown her considering that she's part human." he smirked. Missy then instantly appeared.

"Shut it, Time Lord." Missy glared at Zok.

"Please. Please don't cause an argument." I groaned. I then went over to Orion and grabbed his hand before taking him and Oswin out of the console room and towards their bedroom, "Stay in here, okay? Idris will babysit you until mummy and daddy come back. Don't cause too much trouble, okay?"

They nodded before Oswin spoke, "Okay."

I smiled, "You can leave your bedroom if you want, but don't leave the Tardis." they both nodded once again with a smile. Before I left them in their bedroom I caught a glimpse of a voice interface of Idris. She would definitely keep the the children occupied. I headed back towards the console room. I was greeted by Clara who pecked me on the lips, "I just left the children with Idris. They'll be safe on the Tardis." I told her.

"Okay. It's best that they stay here." she agreed.

"Are you two ready?" Zok sighed as he folded his arms. I walked over to the console and pressed a button. A few seconds later...

"Doctor?! How may I be of service?!" Rusty spoke.

I smiled, "Ah, Rusty. I wanted to ask for your assistance on Gallifrey. You were a big help last time."

"Affirmative." Rusty replied before turning to look at Zok, "You are an enemy of the Doctor's. You are an enemy of mine."

"Calm down, Rusty." Clara said.

"Only shoot him if absolutely necessary." Leo told him.

Ollie muttered, "I'll end up being the one who shoots him." I then pressed another button on the console, causing someone else to appear.

"Strax!" I exclaimed, "Glad you could make it!"

"I'm guessing that you require my expertise and my grenades!" Strax replied. I nodded.

"You're seriously bringing a Dalek and a Sontaran with us?" Zok questioned.

Clara nodded, "They're actually quite helpful."

"Silence, girl!" Strax said to Zok, "Don't underestimate the power of a Sontaran!"

"Yep. Whatever, potato." Zok mumbled in response before flinging the TARDIS doors open. I intertwined my fingers with Clara's before we all cautiously exited the TARDIS, I made sure that the doors were locked. We were currently in brightly lit room, the walls were made of stone and so was the floor. It was quite large and it looked abandoned. We all made our way to the door, Clara and trailed behind.

I whispered to her, "Stay close to me, okay? I don't want Zok or any of the Time Lords to get their hands on you. The Time Lords will take you back to the Raven and Zok will-" she cut me off by stopping in her tracks and placing her lips on mine, her arms wrapped around my neck in the process.

"They wouldn't dare to try and take me away from you, Doctor." she replied.

Zok then said angrily, "You two are ruining the operation. Less kissing, more breaking and entering."


	21. Chapter 21 : Regenerate

Clara's POV

"Are you sure we can trust him?" I whispered to the Doctor as we carefully walked through some unfamiliar halls.

Zok glanced over his shoulder, "Hey, I can hear you, ya know?"

"Care to keep your voice down? We are breaking someone out of a Gallifreyan prison afterall!" Ollie whisper-yelled.

I then groaned, "Zok, you shouldn't be surprised by the fact that we can't trust you. So shut up before I smack you so hard that you'll regenerate."

"Oh, please do." Ollie muttered as we turned a corner and headed down another dimly lit corridor, "At least he'll have less regenerations..."

"I know that this might sound that an insane idea..." the Doctor paused, "But perhaps you two should get along." he said, referring to Ollie and Zok. We all stopped in our tracks and looked at him, "Or not." he added.

Ollie then replied, "You're right. That is a crazy idea. I will never get along with him. Not in this regeneration and not in my next."

Leopold then sighed, "Shouldn't we get a move on? I don't particularly want to be caught by the Time Lords considering that we are pretty much the 'hybrid family'." he paused, "Well... Zok isn't really apart of it but the rest of us are."

Zok nodded, "And how glad I am not to be apart of your family, Leopold." We continued walking...

The Doctor slipped his hand into mine, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I wondered.

"If I was you... I wouldn't be alright. Considering recent events."

I just shrugged, "I know that it should have affected me more, but it didn't. I kind of just expect to lose another so I'm not disappointed."

"Can you stop?" Zok asked, "We are currently on a dangerous mission which could potentially cost us our lives."

"Whatever." I muttered. Leopold was at the front so he put his arm out which made us stop.

"Shh..." he said, "Time Lords. Four of em." he stated, "They're just round the corner." the Doctor tightened his grip on my hand.

Zok then whispered, "Oh, this is just getting ridiculous. This should be a ten minute job."

A few seconds later, Leo spoke, "Okay. I think it's safe to go now."

"Do you even know where you're going?" Ollie asked Zok as we started to follow him.

"Of course I do. I know this place like the back of my hand." he assured us.

The Doctor then said, "Why did you need us to help you again? It seems like we're doing perfectly fine so far."

"You never know what could happen." Zok replied. Suddenly, a blinding light emitted around us. It was practically impossible to see. Once I opened my eyes, the light was no longer there... But neither was Leo, Ollie, Zok or the Doctor. I looked around and noticed two familiar people... two people that I never wanted to encounter again.

"Clara." the General began, "We knew that you would show up here one day."

Ohila then added, "The universe must be saved. The Raven..." she motioned towards the door, "Awaits you, Miss Oswald."

"That's Mrs Oswald to you. And I am not going back to the Raven unfortunately." I replied.

The General took a step forward, "Who is going to stop us from forcefully making you face the Raven?"

"Well..." another voice. One all too familiar, "Maybe I will stop you." the Doctor entered the room with Leopold and Ollie.

"Doctor." Ohila spoke, "Surely you must be here to bring Clara Oswald back to the Raven."

"I would never do anything like that." he replied.

"Where's Zok?" I asked them.

Leo shrugged, "He was gone once the light faded."

The General sighed, "Well it seems that there is only one thing to do." she began.

"And what would that be?" Ollie questioned.

"To dispose of anyone who gets in our way." she replied as she clicked her fingers. Seconds later a loud bang filled the room.

Zok then entered the room with a gun in his hand, presumed to contain a massive quantity of Azbantium, "Yeah... you shouldn't have trusted me." My eyes then widened as I soon realised who Zok had shot.

"Not gonna lie." the Doctor muttered, "I honestly thought that that would have hurt a lot more." Ollie then instantly tossed Leo a gun. The two boys aimed them at the General, Ohila and Zok. I quickly walked over to the Doctor and helped him to sit down with his back against the wall.

"You're gonna be okay, yeah?" I said, trying to convince myself. The familiar golden glow started to appear around his hands, "Don't you dare regenerate on me, Doctor. Not yet."

He whispered, "It's not really my choice, Clara."

"There is a way to stop the regeneration." Ollie spoke.

"H-How?" I questioned as my gaze remained on the Doctor.

The Doctor groaned in pain before saying, "No, Ollie. Don't you dare."

"Doctor, shut up." I started, "Ollie. How?"

The golden glow became brighter, "I regenerate instead." Ollie responded.

"You wouldn't." the General said.

"Oh, I would." Ollie assured.

"He has been shot with Azbantium. That means you'll have to waste three of your regenerations to stop him from regenerating." Ohila explained.

Ollie just shrugged in response, "Fine."

"Okay, the pain is starting to seep in now... can I please just regenerate so I don't-" he groaned, "hurt so much?" I pecked him on the lips reassuringly. He smiled in response before sighing, "Ollie, you don't have to do this."

"I don't have to." he paused, "But I want to. And I will."


	22. Chapter 22 : TOTALLY WASTED

Clara's POV

"We will not allow you to do this." the General spoke.

"You can't stop me." Ollie replied.

The Doctor then groaned, "Can you hurry it up if you're going to do it. I can't hold back much longer." I stood up as Ollie handed me his gun.

I gave him a look of confusion, "I erm-"

"I don't expect you to shoot anyone. It's just a precaution." he assured. I cautiously nodded before aiming the gun at Ohila, the General and Zok. A slight smirk appeared on Zok's face as regeneration energy started to form around Ollie's hands.

"Come on, Clara." Zok started, "I know you. You wouldn't shoot a fly." he took a step forward.

"No, but I will." Leo commented making Zok stop to look at him, "I worked for SHIELD... I know how to use a gun."

"Technically... You still do work for SHIELD." Our heads turned towards the voice. It was... Kate?

I raised my eyebrow, "K-Kate? Wh-What? Wh- How?!" I paused, "Am I going crazy?"

I heard the Doctor groan out, "You went crazy a long time ago." Ollie began to transfer regeneration energy.

"Now is not the time for jokes, Doctor." I replied. Osgood and Bonnie then appeared with her.

"So you're working with the Time Lords?" Leo questioned Kate. She quickly shook her head.

"Oh no. We're here to help." Kate replied.

"Wait wait wait." I said, "Before we go on. Who is who?" I referred to Osgood and Bonnie.

"I'm Osgood." 'Osgood' said. She was wearing a scarf... So Bonnie wasn't.

"Okay. Second question: How did you get here? On Gallifrey?"

Ohila agreed, "That's what I would like to know."

"MAKE WAY MAKE WAY!" Oh no... "The queen is back in the house!" Missy... she pushed through Kate, Osgood and Bonnie.

"Oh my stars..." I muttered, "What on Earth are you doing here?"

"Well, dear. For one thing we are on Gallifrey. Not Earth. And I brought you some backup." she exclaimed.

"You bought two humans and a Zygon!" I replied.

She smirked, "Better than nothing."

"A Zygon?" Ohila questioned, "You're working with a Zygon?!"

I nodded, "Pretty much, yeah. I guess we're all apart of UNIT."

Kate then walked closer, "Yes. So you technically work for me. We'll talk about Leopold and SHIELD when we get back to Earth."

"Oh, you will not return to Earth." the General stated.

"Now listen here, Lethbridge-Stewart." Missy began, "You work for me!"

"No. No I don't."

Missy then shrugged, "Well, it was worth a try." Whilst we were all focusing on Ohila, Zok and the General- I didn't notice the Doctor behind me until he placed a hand on my shoulder. He then cautiously took the gun from my shaking hands.

"Woah." an unfamiliar voice... We turned around to look at who it was, "I feel... amazing." he said.

"O-Ollie?" I questioned.

"Do I look good? I mean... I feel _fantastic_." Ollie replied before standing up. He looked down at his hands before running them through his hair, "Oh... I think I can accept this regeneration!" he explained. He had pure blue eyes and spiky brown hair, "Okay okay! Everybody shut up!"

"Erm..." Bonnie began, "Nobody's talking."

He bit his lip, "Right right right. I think that it's a good time to leave... Allons-y!"

"No no no no!" the Doctor exclaimed, "Don't say that."

"Say what?" Ollie wondered.

He groaned, "Allons-y: Don't say that!"

"All right..." Ollie paused, "Geronimo!" he called as he dashed out of the room.

"He's full of life now." Missy stated.

Zok muttered, "I think I prefer his previous regeneration..."

"You will not leave!" the General exclaimed, "The Time Lord council will arrive soon and lock you up!"

"Or..." I began, "We could just walk right out of here." we all began to head towards the exit.

"Stop!" Zok shouted causing us to look at him, "In all seriousness: There is a human in the cells... AND she is my friend. Hand on my hearts."

Kate shook her head, "We shouldn't trust you."

"Zok! You should not be giving information like this to these people!" Ohila scolded.

Missy added, "Oh, he's not lying. I overheard it from some of the other Time Lords earlier."

"Well, let's go then!" the Doctor exclaimed as he grabbed my hand. He seemed a lot more happier than usual.

We all exited the room and Kate locked the door behind us, "You're a lot more enthusiastic than I last remembered." I said to the Doctor.

He shrugged, "It's Ollie's regeneration energy I suppose. It gives me quick bursts of happiness. Hopefully, it will wear off soon." he then instantly placed his lips on mine.

"Can you stop? We are potentially in a life-threatening situation!" Leopold exclaimed.

"Sorry! Sorry!" the Doctor started, "Like I said- Sudden burst." We then headed towards Gallifrey's prison cells.

"What human could possibly be friends with Zok?" Missy questioned.

The Doctor responded, "No clue."

"And where is Ollie?" I asked.

"He'll be fine." he assured as he tightened his grip on my hand, "He's just testing out his new regeneration... by running about on Gallifrey."

Then an extremely familiar voice filled our ears, "Doctor?! Is that you?!" the Doctor and I made our way to the source of the voice. Everybody else guarded the door.

"Bill!" he exclaimed, "What happened?" he removed his hand from mine so he could retrieve his sonic from his pocket.

"The Time Lords found out that I know you so... they kinda locked me up." she stated, "Honestly, it's a lot cosier than I thought it would've been." A part of me still didn't approve of Bill being the Doctor's new 'companion'. **(A/N: IRL I think Bill will be awesome :3)**

"You're friends with Zok?" I wondered as the Doctor began to open the cell.

She nodded, "Kind of. We're on neutral ground. We've been running around the universe for a few weeks together."

"Doing what?" the Doctor asked as he finally managed to unlock the cell.

"Nothing really. Just exploring." Bill replied. She exited the cell.

"You're okay, though?" he wondered. He received a nod from Bill. We started to head back to the group but the Doctor grabbed my hand and pulled me to a halt.

I rolled my eyes, "What?"

He leaned own and pecked me on the lips, "Don't. Be. Jealous."

"I'm. No-" I was cut off by Missy shouting.

"Ah! A potato!"

"Silence, boy!" Strax.

I raised my eyebrow, "Oh, yes... I didn't notice that Strax and Rusty disappeared."

"Neither did I." the Doctor said. We both headed back over to the group.

"Thank you for your concern for our well-being!" Rusty exclaimed.

"Didn't know a Dalek could be sarcastic." I smirked.

The Doctor then asked, "What happened to you two?"

"Sir!" Strax began, "We were attacked by a woman!"

"A woman?" Kate started, "And you couldn't handle this situation?"

"Negative!" Rusty responded.

"To be honest. I just thought that you two strayed from the group to try and find Bill alone." Leopold told them.

Strax then replied, "No, girl! We were teleported to a room. And this woman gave us a message for the Doctor."

The Doctor then became more interested, "What is this message and who is this woman?!"

"The identity of the woman is unknown." Rusty stated, "My scanner was temporarily disabled.

"The message was... Oh... I seem to have forgotten the VERY important message." Strax admitted, "Quickly! I MUST set off a grenade so that everyone will forget about this mishap!"

"No no no!" Kate said, "No grenades!"

"Rusty, do you know what the message was?" Leopold asked.

"Affirmative. She said: Hello, Sweetie. I'm always nearby."

My eyes widened, "Well... That's erm- That's creepy." the familiar sound of the TARDIS then filled the room. It was probably Ollie. He materialised around us.

"Woo!" Ollie exclaimed, "I've just been to four space bars within five minutes!"

"I think you need to sit down, Ollie. You can't drink and fly." the Doctor muttered, "And it's not a 'space bar'! It's just a bar that so happens to be in space!"

"It's a space bar." I confirmed.

* * *

Once we had taken everyone home, the Doctor and I stood in the console room. We had just put Oswin and Orion to bed. I let out a sigh, "I've only just realised how much of a hard life we have."

"Yeah." the Doctor agreed, "And to top it all off... River's back."

"Well, as long as she doesn't put me in a Dalek again... I think we'll be okay."

"I hope so." he stated before pulling me into a hug. Ollie then burst into the console room.

"Who wants to get TOTALLY wasted!?"


	23. Chapter 23 : Cheese, Birds and Babies

The Doctor's POV

Once we finally convinced Ollie to leave, Clara gave me a quick glare, "What's wrong?"

"I just realised... You're still married to River!" she punched me in the shoulder.

"You really need to control your anger!" I exclaimed, "And it's rather difficult to get a 'divorce', as you humans put it, considering that it's a full Gallifreyan marriage. The only way really is if River ever reveals my real name."

Clara sighed, "And I assume that she won't do that anytime soon." I shook my head in response.

* * *

I had been in Clara's flat for a few hours. Oswin and Orion were in bed due to the fact that it was 1am. Leopold and Ollie had gone out together to get to know eachother better- At least they were both part Time-Lord so they didn't need to sleep. Bill was sleeping in the TARDIS and Missy... Well... God knows where she is. Same goes for Jack, Jenny and Ashildr. I hadn't seen Clara in a while though... she said she was going to the shop at 11pm.

I took out my phone and just as I was about to call her, I heard the door open, "Where have you been?" I asked as I stood up from the sofa.

"Shh!" she headed into the kitchen. I followed her with confusion.

"Cla-"

I was cut off by her shushing me again, "I have. To eat. Cheese."

"Something is really not right with you, Oswald."

"Why you gotta be so rude?" she kind of sang/spoke before rummaging in the cupboards. She then gasped before turning to the fridge, "The cheese is in the fridge!" At least the children were sleeping in the TARDIS... Clara would also have to apologise to the neighbours for the noise.

"Why are you all of a sudden obsessed with cheese?" I questioned.

She grabbed some cheese out of the fridge before placing it on the counter, she looked at me, "I'm not obsessed with cheese. I don't even like cheese."

"I-I I just... I just don't know what to say anymore." I sighed as I sat down on one of the wooden chairs.

"No!" she exclaimed, "Don't sit there!" I quickly stood up.

"Why?! What's wrong with? Is it faulty?"

She then clumsily grabbed my hand, "Nooo. It's made out of red hot lava." she then let go of my hand before returning to the fridge. I took out my sonic screwdriver and started to scan Clara. She took out a carton of eggs and then opened the window, "We have to save the chicks!" she called before tossing eggs out the window one by one, "Be free!" she even tossed the carton out aswell thinking that it was a bird's nest.

"Stand still, just let me finishing scanning yo-" she took the screwdriver out of my hand and put it onto the table.

"Will you stop messing around with that thing for once?" her lips then collided with mine.

Realisation then hit me, "I think I know what's going on." I could practically taste the alcohol. I pulled back slightly and placed my arms on her shoulders, "How drunk are you?"

"Only a little tiny bit." she assured, "Missy gave me a very lovely drink and I just couldn't stop drinking it."

I shook my head, "Of course Missy would be involved." Clara then surprised me once again by placing her lips on mine.

"Doctor, I don't know how to tell you this when I'm sober... But I really want a baby with to have another you."

"I think your sentence got a little bit mixed up there, love."

"Oops, sorry. I want to have another baby with you."

"No no. You really don't. That's just the drink talking, Clara." I told her. Before she could speak, the doorbell rang. I exited the kitchen and made my way to the door, I opened it and a man handed me a giant bag of food before leaving, "You ordered... Fish and chips." I said to Clara as I entered the kitchen again and placed the bag on the table.

She nodded, "I'm hungry!" she started, "And don't worry. I paid online."

"How did you even figure out how to use the Internet whilst drunk?"

"Skill." she whispered, "But don't tell anyone."

"There's enough to feed thirty people here, Clara! Are you even going to eat any of it?"

"No! It's for the squirrels!"

I ran a hand through my hair, "I thought you said that you were hungry!"

"You said you were hungry!" she replied. I chose not to argue with her. She then walked closer towards me, "Pleeaaassee." she began.

"What?" I wondered. She then gave me the puppy-dog eyes, "No, Clara. We are not having another child."

"Why?" she asked. Before I could answer she headed into the sitting room. I followed her and she collapsed onto the sofa before light snores emitted from her. I just looked around in confusion. A mumbled then escaped Clara, "Lie down, Doctor." I managed to move her so I was lying behind her on the small-ish sofa.

"You humans can be very confusing sometimes." I spoke... But she had already fallen to back to sleep. I rolled my eyes before wrapping my arms around her.


	24. Chapter 24 : Sirius & Ash Oswald

The Doctor's POV

I was awoken by the front door slamming open, "Hey!" it was Jack, "Why are there eggs all over the grass outside?"

"Can you be a bit more quiet?" Clara groaned.

"I believe that you have, what you humans call, a hangover." I stated before standing up.

Ashildr and Jenny then entered, Ashildr spoke, "You didn't answer his question. Why are there eggs all over the grass?"

"Well..." I paused, "As you can see by Clara's hangover... she got drunk. Missy gave her something. She thought that there were living birds in the eggs which resulted in her throwing them out the window." Clara groaned once more as she lay on her stomach and buried her face into the sofa in an attempt to block out any noise.

"Hello, Sweeties!" this caused me to quickly turn to the door. I let out a sigh of relief... "Oh, you must've thought that I was River. Oh no no no... You are heavily mistaken, poppets." it was Missy, "I just came to see how Clara was doing. I noticed the eggs outside... And the rather strong smell of cheese coming from the kitchen is quite something."

"We heard Clara yelling about cheese late last night, but we just decided to ask you about it this morning." Jenny stated.

I nodded, "She had a sudden need for cheese but she just ended up leaving it."

"Did anything else happen?" Missy said, suggestively.

"No." I quickly replied as I shook my head, "I know that you were the one who gave her that drink. What were your intentions?"

She sat down on the sofa, "I don't know what you're talking about, dear."

"Missy..." I warned.

"I just wanted to see if she would make some sort of... 'advancement' on you."

I questioned, "Advancement?"

"Make the babies!" she exclaimed.

"Wait, what?!" Clara said as she instantly sat up.

Missy then waved a finger at her, "Now now, Clara. You only speak the truth when you are drunk. And I know that you said something to the Doctor about 'making babies'."

"I did not." Clara assured.

"Well er..." I paused, "Actually, you did."

Ashildr let out a groan, "Why do I even get myself involved in these things." she turned around and exited the flat, followed by Jack.

"I was only trying to make her speak the truth." Missy defended herself. She then reached over and tap Clara on the forehead, "And that hangover didn't last long."

"My head is still pounding. I'm just confused as to why you would say that I want another baby."

"But you doooo." Missy stated.

"N-No I don't."

Jenny then asked, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." she said. A flash of light then illuminated the room.

"Seriously?" it was Rey!

"What's the matter?" I questioned.

"'What's the matter?' Look at me!" she exclaimed. Something was wrong... she was fading away, "I'm starting to fade!"

Missy then told her, "Blame your parents here."

Rey then approached me, "So you make sure that Ash gets born, but not me?!"

"A-Ash?" Clara wondered.

"Don't worry about it." Rey said, "Let's just worry about the problem at hand." she looked at her hand as it started to gradually faded in and out, "You aren't going to let me fade away... are you?" I bit my lip as I looked at her. She couldn't be more than 17 years old here.

Clara then walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, "No. We won't."

"Now hang on. Who is this Ash person?" I questioned.

Rey just shook her head as she pulled away from Clara, "Don't worry, dad. You'll find out who she is soon... Anyways- You know what you have to do to stop me from fading. Hopefully, I don't need to spell it out for you."

"I really don't want to hear the details." Jenny said as she quickly exited.

I sighed, "I'm sorry... But you've really got me interested in this 'Ash' person."

"Let's just say..." Rey paused, "But you've met her before. Quite a long time ago, actually."

"And this Ash... Is our daughter..." Clara said. Rey nodded in confirmation.

She then muttered, "And erm- 'Ash' is a shortened version of her name but... If I give you her full name then-"

"Hang on, poppet!" Missy jumped up, "I know who you are talking about!"

"I think I do too." Clara nodded.

"Ashildr..." I whispered, "But how?"

"Leo, Oswin, Orion and I all call her Ash in the future... for short." Rey explained, "It's kind of like a brother sister thing. Nobody else calls her Ash."

I then sat down with my head in my hands, "S-So... I-I left my own daughter on the trap street..."

"You apologised, Doctor..." Clara assured.

"A part of me still believes that she's the one responsible for the Raven." I muttered.

Missy then groaned, "Are you still not over that, Doctor?"

"Not really, no."

"What happens to Ashildr? Why is she with the vikings when she is young?" Clara asked Rey.

Rey shook her head, "That's too much information, I'm afraid."

* * *

A Few Years Later

Clara's POV

"Mum! I'll be back in a bit!" I heard Oswin call from the sitting room. I exited the bedroom with Sirius in my arms... Don't ask- it was the Doctor's idea to name her that.

I asked her, "Where are you going?"

"Just out with Connor and a few other friends to the bowling alley. Don't worry, Lew's mum is gonna be there." she had met Connor and Lew at Secondary School. It was her first day there three weeks ago. I had persuaded the Doctor to allow Oswin and Orion to go to an actual human school.

"Okay, just be back by eight."

She nodded, "Yeah." she then left the flat. The Doctor had somehow made the flat 'bigger on the inside' so it was more like a house now. I looked down at Sirius with a smile before kissing her forehead. I then walked over to the window... The world looked the same yet different. With everything that was happening right now... We didn't know what to do. The Silence had showed up twice. Angels had appeared once a year ago. The Daleks had came too- along with the Cybermen. Word had got out about Sirius- And all the species were focused on getting her after failing to retrieve Oswin, Orion and Leopold.

Rey had faded away. Once that I was carrying Sirius- Rey disappeared. So we didn't name her Rey considering that we knew she didn't exist anymore... But a part of her still remained in our memories.

"Clara." the Doctor spoke as he exited his TARDIS, "You know what we have to do. Sirius isn't safe here."

I nodded slowly, "I-I know. All the species are working a lot harder to get her which is putting Oswin and Orion and risk."

"We need to take her to Vastra. She'll take her somewhere safe." he assured.

"DOCTOR! OPEN THIS DOOR OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

We instantly headed into the TARDIS, at least Orion was staying with Dave and Linda. The Doctor then took out his phone and informed Oswin that she would need to stay at a friend's house tonight... This is what we do.

We don't fight whatever comes to take Sirius away. We simply wait in the TARDIS until it is gone. If it isn't gone within the next 24 hours... then we would leave for a few days and then come back. Just a regular routine.

The Doctor placed his hands on my shoulders, "Clara... We need to take her to Vastra now."

I shook my head, "N-No. Not yet."

"Clara, the longer we wait-"

"I know." I assured.

He then sighed, "I'll let you think about it for a few hours. I don't want to leave her either but... It's the only way to keep our family safe."


	25. Chapter 25 : Do something clever

The Doctor's POV

"No! No! Absolutely not!" Ashildr exclaimed as she exited the TARDIS.

"Ashildr-" Clara started.

Ashildr turned around to look at us, "No! I am not related to you in any way! For one thing: I only have one heart!"

I sighed, "You can still potentially have only one heart, Ashildr. Considering that Clara has one heart."

"Nope." she stated, "I am not your daughter. And you are not my parents."

"I could do a scan-" I began.

"No! You don't need to!" Ashildr said, "Because even if we were related. I would just pretend like we weren't. I honestly do not want to be related to you guys in any way."

Clara just groaned before grabbing Ashildr's arm and pulling her into the TARDIS, "In." she said.

"You're not my parents. You can't tell me what to do."

"I beg to differ." Clara replied.

"Stay still." I said as I pushed some buttons on the console, "Or your DNA could seriously be messed up."

"I told you... I don't want to know the results!" Ashildr assured.

"Tough." Clara folded her arms as the TARDIS scanned. A few seconds later and the scan was done. I looked at the results to make sure that Ashildr was our child, "Well?" Clara asked.

I nodded, "Yes. That is Sirius."

"S-Sirius?" Clara questioned, "Are you sure?" I nodded once more.

"No. I'm. Not." Ashildr tried to assure us.

"The TARDIS is never wrong." I said, "The results are one hundred percent correct."

"And like I said before. I don't care."

* * *

One Day Later

Clara had been in complete shock after finding out that Ashildr was Sirius. Jack had taken Bill and Ashildr on an adventure in Clara's TARDIS.

"Dad?" Oswin called out as she entered the console room.

"Downstairs!" I exclaimed. I was underneath the console adding a few random bits here and there to pass the time... I instantly stopped when I realised that I was doing something to 'pass the time'... I'm a Time Lord! Why am I 'passing the time'?! I came out from under the console to be greeted by Oswin, "What's up?" I stood up.

Oswin asked, "Where's mum? Haven't seen her all day. Did she go with Jack?"

I shook my head, "No. No she didn't."

"WOOOO!"

"Ollie! What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Honestly? I don't know! I'm just hopping around time doing absolutely nothing!" he shouted as he ran up the stairs. Oswin and I followed him. The three of us then exited the TARDIS and back into the flat.

I then asked, "Ollie... are you drun-"

"CORRECTION! I am SPACE DRUNK!"

"I-It's not space drunk... you have just been to bars which just so happen to be in space." I stated.

"Shhh..." he whispered, "The Bogons are coming to get us."

"Bogons?" Oswin questioned.

I assured, "No need to be alarmed... Bogons are just made up. I think your mother said something about them many years ago."

"Right..." she paused, "Now back to my question. Have you seen mum anywhere?"

I shook my head, "No. Have you tried calling her o-or texting her?" Oswin nodded in response, "Right. No answer."

* * *

Clara's POV

"Right. I'm getting real sick and tired of this." At this point I wasn't scared or worried... I was angry and frustrated.

"You are defective! You are being sent to the Dalek Asylum!" Dalek Supreme exclaimed.

I let out a sigh, "I'm so gonna kill River... Right no point in even trying to get this open. Just do what I normally do... Sit and wait." an idea then popped into my head... Rather than just wait it out... perhaps I could find River and end this all. I shook my head trying to forget about that the thought. The Dalek machinery was what made me think like that. Wait... did that Dalek just say that I was being sent to the Dalek Asylum?!

* * *

The Doctor's POV

"Here's a suggestion! Why don't you just kill Clara instead?!" Missy questioned River.

I raised my eyebrow at her, "Wh-What?"

"I mean..." Missy began, "She keeps going through all this hassle by 'kidnapping' her over and over again... so why doesn't she just end it."

"You aren't serious..." I said.

"I'm joking, dear!" she assured.

"Why kill her?" River asked, "It would just make my dear husband hate me."

"Well..." I muttered.

"Surely you must be bored of the human, Doctor! How many years have you spent with her? A companion doesn't usually last this long."

"Honestly. I kind of have a new companion now. Her name is Bill. We only really have an adventure once every couple of weeks." I explained, "But enough of that! Let's just... get this over with. Tell me where Clara is blah blah blah. You will end up telling me anyway so you might aswell tell me now."

Ashildr questioned, "Why am I here by the way?"

"Because you are technically our oldest daughter so you should be the mature enough to actually contribute in helping find Clara."

She just rolled her eyes, "I'm not her daughter."

"Yes you are, Ashildr! And the good news is: you're related to your favourite Time Lady - Missy!" Missy exclaimed.

"Gods, you're breeding like rabbits, aren't you?" River sighed.

"River. I don't know how. But I will stop you from existing."

"Oh?" River began, "How could you possibly do that, sweetie?"

Missy added, "I'll do it. Haven't exactly killed anyone lately. It's getting rather boring." A flash of light then almost blinded us.

"Oswin? Wh- How did you get here and why are you here?"

"Jack gave me a vortex manipulator." she said, "And I wanna help to find mum too!"

Ashildr groaned, "You're way too young to even fly a TARDIS... there's no way that you'll be able to save someone from a Dalek."

"I can fly better than you." she replied.

"Oh, look! Siblings first fight!" Missy exclaimed, "And don't say that you aren't related, dear!" she spoke to Ashildr, "Or I will set fire to you."

"That's very reassuring." Ashildr responded.

River interrupted, "Can you have your family issues at some other time? If you care about Clara so much - why don't you just ask that broken Dalek."

"You mean Rusty?" I asked. She nodded.

"Fine! Come on!" Missy disappeared. Followed by Ashildr and Oswin. I stood there... just looking River in the eye.

"Ya know." she said, "It's starting to show." She pointed to the side of my head.

I pecked her on the lips, "It's fine." I assured her. I felt the metal push through the side of my head, "I will make sure that they don't find the Doctor's wife: Clara. I like to have a little fun now and then."

"Sounds perfect, sweetie." River replied, "Now. Go and do something _clever_."


	26. Chapter 26 : Cyber Metal

Mr Clever's POV

"Oh, just stay in my head you ridiculous metal." I took out the sonic screwdriver before aiming it at the side of my head - it then made the metal retreat back in. After the pain subsided I returned the sonic back into my pocket, "Ah. Shouldn't show again for another couple of hours." I muttered to myself.

I was startled by a ringing sound. I pulled out a mobile phone and eyed it with curiosity before pressing the green icon, "Doctor!"

"Er- Yes, Missy?" I asked.

"We've tried to locate Rusty. He's in the Dalek Asylum but we can't get there - somethings blocking us from using our vortex manipulators."

I began, "We could probably take the Tardis."

"That is the worst idea you have ever had!" Ashildr exclaimed, "Thought you were smarter than that. Clara is definitely in the Dalek Asylum. Where else would River send her to?"

"Th-That would make sense." I replied, "I'll meet you at the Dalek ship above the asylum." I ended the call and put the phone into my pocket, "Come on, you're clever." I assured myself, "Just... make sure they all stay in the Dalek Asylum with no way back out." I made sure that the doors were closed properly before eyeing the console, "Hmm..." I muttered. I tried to pull down a lever but it wouldn't budge, "Oh, come on you old cow!" A hologram then appeared, "You must be Idris. The TARDIS. We haven't properly met yet."

She said, "I will not allow you to take this TARDIS. I will not allow you to use the controls."

"Why not?"

"Only my thief can control the console. Well... his family is also allowed. But not you."

I groaned, "Oh, come on! I'm the best family the Doctor has!"

"I beg to differ." Idris stated, "And I'm sure Clara would say otherwise."

"Clara. Oswald." I said slowly before pacing around the console, "That more unsophisticated version of the Doctor with the bowtie definitely had a thing for her. Never expected someone with this personality or physique to go for a girl like that though." he inspected his hands before dusting them off on his coat, "Actually..." I quickly walked back towards Idris and stood in front of her, "Why did _Clara_ go for someone like this? He's an angry chap isn't he? She would be much better off with someone like me. Someone who is so clever that it sometimes hurts!"

Idris shook her head, "You are far from clever."

"But it's in the name! I'm Mr. Clever!" then there was silence... "Hmm." I mumbled, "Now. I have an idea so bear with me on this!" I began pacing around the console once again.

"I don't have time for you ideas. My main goal is prevent you from using the conso-"

"Bear. With. Me. On. This. Trust me, old girl. What if I pretend that I'm the Doctor... forever? Clara would never know. The Doctor's children would never know. You'll have a better pilot other than that fool."

With another shake of the head, Idris spoke, "The Doctor is in control. And his children may not know. But Clara will. Clara always finds out."

I groaned, "I'll make sure she won't."

"That's not helping. I'm not going to allow you access to the console unless the Doctor allows you."

The Doctor's POV

I clutched my head, "Stupid. Cyber metal."

"Thief?" Idris questioned. I looked up at her.

"Y-You have to let Mr. Clever use the console." I gave her a pleading look. A blue light emitted from the console to scan me... she was confirming that I was indeed the Doctor and not Mr. Clever.

"Why would you want him to fly the console?!"

I replied, "I can't hold him back much longer. You have to let him. It's probably the only chance we've got at saving Clara from the Dalek Asylum. I promise I'll try to take back control once I'm in the Asylum but right now I'm not exactly in control of my physical actions-"

Mr. Clever's POV

"You heard the old man! Let me fly this beauty!" I brushed my fingers along the buttons, "You did say that you would only let me use the console if the Doctor said so... and he says that I can use it!" the hologram flickered before disappearing. A large clanking sound occurred, "Now. That must mean that I can use the controls." I cautiously placed my hand on one of the levers before quickly pulling it down, "Aha!" all the lights illuminated brightly, "It's good that i'm so clever! All this knowledge of flying a TARDIS!" I quickly went around the console, pressing the correct buttons and pulling the correct levers as I went.

* * *

I burst out of the TARDIS doors and I was greeted by Missy and Ashildr, "Convinced Oswin to go home." Missy simply stated.

"What took you so long, old man?" Ashildr said.

"That's no way to talk your father, Ashildr." Missy said. Ashildr just let out a sigh of annoyance in response, "Come on, dear. You're going to have to admit it sooner or later."

I folded my arms, "Well er- It's fine I suppose. Is it just us three then?" Honestly... I was hoping for more people so I could trap them all in the Asylum. I know it would be a lot easier just to erase them all from time itself but... I liked to try something new now and again.

Missy looked at me with caution, "Harkness is heading over."

"And so is Jenny."

I nodded, "Right."

* * *

"Finally. You actually decided to show up." Ashildr said as she eyed Jenny and Jack.

"Tried to get here earlier but the vortex manipulator wasn't working too well." Jenny replied, "Are we above the Dalek Asylum?"

Jack inputted, "Well I hope we are. Otherwise we've all got the coordinates wrong."

"We are." I assured them, "Right through there." I pointed towards one of the doors, "Is, without a doubt, where the Daleks are."

Missy nodded, "He's right. Now come on, poppets! It's the only way down to the Dalek Asylum!" we all followed Missy into the room filled with Daleks.

"DOCTOR!" Dalek Supreme announced.

"Ah, hello... you." I tried to rummage through the Doctor's memories of what this Dalek could be called.

"Did you just call that Dalek: 'you'?" Missy questioned.

"Even I know that it's called Dalek Supreme." Ashildr stated.

I stuttered, "S-Sorry. Must have slipped my mind."

Jack then looked at me with concern, "Are you doing okay, Doc?"

"You aren't sounding like yourself. You should know everything." Jenny assured.

I nodded, "Of course, I'm fine! Just worried for Clara, that's all!"

"ENOUGH!" all the Daleks surrounded us called out.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Dalek Supreme, "YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED BY LORD DAVROS HIMSELF!"

"We kinda need to go down there." Jack pointed through the window in the floor towards the Dalek Asylum.

"WHY?!"

Ashildr responded, "To save my mu- I mean! Clara!"

"Awww, it's okay, dear." Missy teased.

Dalek Supreme added, "YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE THE DALEK ASYLUM ALIVE! YOU WILL BE TRANSPORTED THERE!"

"What about Davros' orders? Doesn't he want to kill us himse-" I began but was cut off by Missy hitting me round the back of the head.

"Do you want to go down there or not?" Missy whispered. I rolled my eyes.

I muttered, "Right. Down we go."


	27. Chapter 27 : Soufflé Girl

Clara's POV

I had been roaming this damn Dalek Asylum for days now... "Well... at least I get a little bit of me time I suppose..." I paused as I 'rolled' around the dark-ish building, "I really want to thank Missy about giving me the Doctor's number but... I honestly hate her for making me meet the Doctor because of this specific moment!" I paused once more. "Gods, I've resulted to talking to myself. And who says the word 'specific' in an everyday sentence anymore?" I exclaimed to myself, "I'm gonna go insane."

Mr. Clever's POV

"Right." I muttered as I slowly sat up, I rubbed my forehead to try and rid the after effects from the fall down to the Asylum. I looked around to try and spot any of the group, "Why? Why did I agree to this? Noo... River wants to do it the hard way by making Clara suffer in a bloody Dalek! Again! Repetitive woman..." I paused, "Great. Talking to myself." I stood up and looked around at the snowy terrain, "Now. Just have to make sure that all of these useless idiots get stuck on this planet until either the Daleks or the cold kills them."

Ashildr's POV

"Ouch!" I exclaimed as I felt something jab my leg, making me jump up from the snow.

"Oh, sorry!" I voice said. Where did that come from?

Jack exclaimed as he approached me, "Ashildr!" he called, "Ah, good. You're alright." I looked around in confusion, "What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Something or someone spoke to me." I continued looking down at the snow.

"Yes!" the voice said again, "Over here!" we turned around and looked down to see some sort of eye stalk popping up from the snow.

"Erm-" Jack paused, "H-Hi?" he said, "Wh-What or who are you?"

"Oswin." she said, "Well... My friends used to call me Soufflé girl. Whichever you fancy."

I glanced at Jack. I then mouth 'Oswin?' he just shrugged in response. It couldn't be Clara's daughter... Could it? She did sound awfully a lot like her, "How did you get here?" I asked.

"Well..." Oswin began, "I've been here for a few years now. Lost count actually. I'm locked in a room and there's these weird salt shakers attacking me. I don't really remember how I got here."

I needed to make sure that Oswin wasn't Clara's daughter, "Oswin... quick question. Do you know anything about time travel o-or a TARDIS?"

"A TARDIS? Sounds weird. What is it?" she questioned.

"I-Its fine, Oswin." Jack said, "Just wanted to clarify that you didn't know what one was."

"Look. Do you need help?" I asked.

Oswin shouted, "Yes! I mean... it gets quite boring here. And those things out there- they are quite scary."

"You said salt shakers... Do you mean Daleks?" Jack asked.

"Yes!" Oswin confirmed, "That's what they're called!"

"Well, Oswin. We're here to save one of our friends. We can help you too along the way, if you want." I offered. Oswin agreed.

Mr. Clever's POV

"Missy! Jenny!" I called out to them. I stopped walking towards them as a pounding occurred within my head. It was the Doctor trying to break free and tell Missy and Jenny about my presence, "No you pathetic Time Lord." I mumbled, "Let me have my fun, just this once."

"You okay, dad?" Jenny asked as she put her arms around me.

I gulped before awkwardly putting my arms around her, "Er- Yeah." keep it cool Mr. Clever... I could see that Missy was eyeing me curiously out the corner of my eye as Jenny pulled away.

"Doctor." Missy said before circling around me, "Doctor Doctor. What's wrong with you?"

"Wr-Wrong? Nothing."

She then said, "You know about mobile phones, right?"

I nodded, "Yes. What's your point?"

"Next time... You should really end the call before you start talking to yourself."

"Wh-What are you talking about, Missy?" Jenny questioned in confusion.

Missy then pointed at my head, "It's starting to show." I quickly reached for the side of my head... but I felt nothing, "Aha! So you aren't the Doctor! I was lying! I just wanted to see if you would actually reach for the cyber metal."

"Who is he?" Jenny asked.

"Ah, he's noone important."

"Excuse me?" I questioned.

"Despite the name." Missy said, "You're not so clever, are you?" she then quickly took out a gun and before I could react- I felt a sharp pain in my neck.

"M-Missy!?" I heard Jenny exclaim. I sat down in the snow as I felt the metal push through the side of my head, "What did you do?"

Missy answered, "Nothing to worry about, dear. Just a bit of Gallifreyan technology. Calm him down a bit and hopefully let the Doctor take control again."

"Take control?" Jenny questioned.

"Yes. He is Mr. Clever. The Doctor's 'evil' side. All of his evil and dark thoughts poured into one person." she explained.

The Doctor's POV

"Oh, thank the gods!" I exclaimed before clutching my head, "Well. I don't really thank them for giving me this headache."

"Doctor?" Missy cautiously asked.

I quickly jumped up, "Clara! Clara Clara Clara! Have to find Clara! Who knows how long shes been here!"

"Yep. It's him." Jenny confirmed.

"Hold up, old man! You need to calm down!" Missy said.

"No!" I exclaimed, "I need to find her as soon as possible! I have very bad memories of this place and I don't want her to end up like Oswin!"

"Oswin?!" Jenny and Missy said simultaneously.

"No no no!" I assured them, "Not my daughter: Oswin! Clara's echo! She was called Oswin! She just got stuck inside of a Dalek forever. Complex stuff. I need to find Clara before I go insane."

"Dad. We will find her." Jenny said to me.

I let out a sigh, "Okay. Okay." I paused, "Sorry. Just... Going through some things right now. Having Mr. Clever controlling me doesn't exactly help me."

"What's gotten into you, old man?" Missy asked, "You haven't worried about Clara this much for quite a while now."

"I don't know!" I replied, "I don't think I've ever missed Clara this much actually!"

"Looks like the love is coming back." Missy groaned.

"Great." Jenny muttered, "I'm ready for another rollercoaster of emotions."


	28. Chapter 28 : Never, my Impossible Girl

The Doctor's POV

I frantically looked around at the terrain. "Doctor, calm down you fool!" Missy exclaimed, "Just sit down and take a _deep breath_."

"You expect me to sit in the freezing cold snow?!" I replied.

"I thought Time Lords weren't supposed to complain about the temperature." Jenny stated.

Missy confirmed, "They're not."

I then said, "We haven't got time to be sitting around anyway! I've got to find Clara." We then heard distant shouting.

"Doctor!" it was Ashildr.

Ashildr and Jack approached us, "You okay?" Jack asked, "You're not looking so good, Doc."

"You've heard of Mr. Clever, right, Harkness?" Missy asked. Jack cautiously nodded, "Well... that's why he has metal on the side of his head. But don't be alarmed. This is definitely the Doctor... currently. Who knows when Mr. Clever will take control again."

"How are you so sure that it's not Mr. Clever?" Jack questioned.

"Clara Clara Clara. Do you two know where she is?" I asked Ashildr and Jack.

"Yep. Definitely him." Ashildr spoke. "Oh, yes." she then said, "Doctor. We need to help Oswin-"

"Oswin?!" I exclaimed, "What is she doing here?!"

"No!" Jack said, "Not your Oswin. Oh... what was her nickname... Souffl-"

I cut him off, "Soufflé Girl?" I shook my head, "No no no. How is that possible?" I licked my finger before holding it up in the air, "The past. Before my previous regeneration visited here."

"You've been here before?" Jenny asked.

I nodded, "Yes. I-I tried to save Oswin. But I couldn't. She was fully converted into a Dalek."

"Who is Oswin?" Ashildr asked.

"One of Clara's echos." I replied, "I honestly wanted to save her but- but she kind of killed herself to save me."

"Well." Missy said, "That's what she's supposed to do. I chose a worthy 'companion' for you didn't I, dear?" she smirked.

"Turned out to be more than a just a companion..." I muttered, "Honestly though- Sometimes I wish that Clara had never met me."

Jenny looked at me confusion and shock, "Why?"

I sighed, "Because she is slash was just a human. Yes, most of my companions have been human but... none of them have experienced as much as Clara has."

"Unfortunately, Doc. You are stuck with her." Jack stated.

"No human should have to go through that." I replied.

Ashildr then groaned, "Stop moping! We need to find Clara... And Oswin."

"Now hang on a moment." Missy said before looking at me, "You said that she was FULLY converted. There is no way that you can save that girl."

"Wouldn't it affect the previous version of you considering that you come here...in... the future..." Jenny slowed down, "Okay now I'm confusing myself."

I rolled my eyes, "I will save Oswin. No matter how difficult it may be."

After walking through the snow for a few minutes, we arrived at a hole in the ground, "Well..." Missy started, "Who knows how deep this is."

"It's not such a smart idea just to go jumping down." Jenny said.

"Does anyone have a rock or something that we could throw do-" I was cut off as Missy pushed Ashildr down the hole, "Or... you could do that."

Ashildr groaned, "Thanks." she shouted up, "I'm only suffering major pain."

"How far down is it?" Jack questioned.

x

We all slowly made our way down the hole and into a darkened room with little lighting, luckily there were small ledges on the wall which made it easy to descend, "Ya know." Ashildr said as she stood up, "I thought that at least my own dad would worry about my fall-" she quickly coughed to cut herself off, "I mean er-." I let out a sigh before pulling her into a hug with a pleased smile on my face. At first she did nothing but she soon returned the hug.

"Acceptance!" Missy exclaimed, "Ya see. If I didn't push you down the hole, then this wouldn't be happening!"

Ashildr groaned, she was now refusing to pull away from the hug, "Could've broke a bone but it's fine."

"You're immortal. You're perfectly okay." I assured.

"Hey! The Daleks are back!" a voice startled me causing me to quickly pull away from Ashildr.

"Soufflé girl?!" I exclaimed as I looked around. She was probably watching us via a camera.

She replied, "You've heard of me?"

"Er-" I paused, "Yea. Kind of. I'm the Doctor and I'm here to save you from these Daleks, Oswin!"

"You're serious?" she said.

"One hundred percent." I assured her.

Missy sighed, "Doctor, you saving her could seriously mess up time."

"Yeah, because I haven't messed up time enough." I replied, "Oswin. I will save you. No matter what."

"Thank you!" she said relieved, "I can give you my coordinates-"

"No need!" I exclaimed, "I know where you are. Trust me, I'm the Doctor."

I heard her let out a sigh of relief, "Can't remember the last time I saw the outside! Can't wait to meet you in person, eyebrows."

I narrowed my eyes, "Did you just call me 'eyebrows'?"

Ashildr smirked when Oswin didn't answer, "Looks like that's your answer."

x

"Okay, everybody stay quiet." I said as I peered round the corner, "In there are erm... let's just call them 'sleeping' Daleks. We have to pass through here to get to Oswin."

"What about Clara?" Jenny asked.

I sighed, "I don't know where she is. I was just hoping that we'd run into her."

"Is Rusty here too?" Jack wondered as we began to slowly make our way through the room.

I whispered, "No. He's in the Dalek Asylum way in the future." We cautiously walked. Making sure not to touch any of the Daleks on the way through.

"What's the problem?" Ashildr spoke, "They aren't doing anything!" she poked the side of a Dalek.

"Dear, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Missy suggested.

"You can't tell me what to do, Missy."

"That's grandmother Missy to you!" she corrected with a smirk. Ashildr glared at her.

I groaned before I whisper-yelled, "Can you two stop messing around? This is serious! Ashildr. Just don't. Touch. The Daleks."

"Fine." she sighed.

"If you wake one up. They ALL wake up. And then they will kill us." I explained.

Ashildr nodded, "Yes! I know!"

Jenny gulped audibly, "This is kinda... scary."

"It's all good." Jack assured her. We were silent. All I could hear were the echo of our footsteps on the cold metal ground.

Mr. Clever's POV

"WOO!" I exclaimed before I pushed a Dalek, "Come on, Dalek! Wake up!"

"Doc?! What are you doing?!" Jack questioned.

Missy shook her head, "No. Mr. Clever. You'll get us all killed. Including you!"

"Oh, why are you so... boring?!" I questioned as the blue light illuminated on the Dalek eye stalk.

"Ex... Ex... Exterm... Ex. Ter. Min. Ate."

Jenny backed up slightly, "Maybe we should er... Run?"

"Oh, no no no. You lot are all staying here." I stated, "And that is an order. From your favourite man himself: Mr. Clever!" I quickly ran to the end of the room, pushing all the Daleks in the process. I slipped in through a door before quickly locking it.

"Eyebrows!" Oswin exclaimed via the speakers, "What are you doing?!"

"Ah... Oswin. Good to finally get to talk to you!"

"What do you mean?" she asked, "We've already spoke."

"Oh no. You've spoke to 'the Doctor'. I'm his much better and much darker side. Mr. Clever. He's a Time Lord if you didn't know... and I can sense how smart you are. So I assume that you know of 'Time Lords'."

She sighed, "You can't leave them in there. They'll all be killed by those... Da...leks. Oh."

"What?" I questioned.

"Well." she said with a shocked tone, "Actually... they all seem to be just fine."

"'Just fine'?!" I quickly opened the metal door and headed inside. All of the Daleks were destroyed... every. Last. One of them. Except for one. One single brown and rusted up Dalek. The Dalek turned to face me and started to move towards me.

"No, Clara!" Missy exclaimed, "You remember Mr. Clever. Don't you?"

" _Mr. Clever_?!" the Dalek, who I now assumed was Clara, exclaimed.

Jack nodded, "Yes."

" _How has Mr. Clever invaded the Doctor_?!" Clara questioned.

"Oh, dear. Trust me. I have my ways." I said, "And the Doctor isn't here to save you now." I said in a menacing tone as I circled her. The eye stalk following my every move.

"The Doctor may not be able to help her. But we will." Ashildr stated.

I shrugged, "Just going by the Doctor's inner thoughts here. I... am the smartest person in this room. You won't be able to. Because I will stop you."

Missy raised her eyebrow at me before looking between Jack and Jenny, she sighed, "Just hold him back." Jack and Jenny both instantly walked towards me and grabbed my arms.

"Wh-What? What do you think you're doing?" I questioned.

"Oh, nothing." Missy stated before Jack and Jenny pulled me away from Clara. Missy then handed Ashildr a gun, "Use this on him if he tries to run away." she said to her.

"Erm-" Ashildr began.

Missy sighed, "It won't kill him. It'll just... hurt him. A lot. And unfortunately it will hurt the Doctor aswell. Probably double the pain for him." Missy then went over to Clara before taking out her sonic pen. She started to use it on the casing, "Hm. Not working." she then walked towards me. Jenny instantly reached into my inside pocket and took out the sonic screwdriver before handing it to Missy. She then returned to Clara to continue her mission, "Okay, dear. Do you still have your sonic sunglasses on you?"

" _Affirmative_!"

"That's a relief. Okay just use them on the casing and the three sonics should potentially work." Missy explain before started to open the casing. A few seconds later, the casing slowly opened.

Clara let out a sigh of relief before removing the glasses from her face, "Please. Hurry up. These wires... they honestly hurt like hell." I glared at her as I noticed that tears started to form in her eyes... Probably because of the pain. I could sense that the Doctor was trying to take control to try and help Clara. Not happening.

"Alright, dear. Now. The Doctor would be the one who usually does this... but... considering the circumstances- it looks like I'll be the one who has to do this."

"That's... kinda worrying." Clara groaned in response to Missy. Missy cautiously put her fingers to Clara's temples. I tried to pull away from Jack and Jenny before Ashildr quickly aimed the gun at me.

"Ah!" Ashildr exclaimed, "No." I pouted before remaining still, "What's in this gun anyway?" she asked Missy.

"Oh... Just some Azbantium." she casually said as she continued to work on the wires.

"Azbantium?!" I exclaimed, "No no no. Don't you dare use that on me. I've heard that stuff hurts A LOT on Time Lords. And I'm sure you don't want to reduce the Doctor's regenerations."

Ashildr threatened, "I'll use it if I have to."

"N-No." Clara muttered, "Y-You can't reduce the Doctor's regenerations."

"Clara. I will use it. If I have to. Mr. Clever is not going to win this one." she confirmed.

"Listen to your mother, Ashildr." I smirked.

Ashildr then said, "I'm gonna shoot him! Hurry up, Missy before I seriously shoot him!" Clara muffled her cry as the wires finally released from her head.

"Just bypass the pain." she told herself, "It's just a headache." she slowly clambered out of the Dalek with Missy's aid before walking towards me, "Let go of him." she told Jenny and Jack.

"What's wrong, darling?" I teased as Jenny and Jack let go of me. She glared at me before I felt her slap my cheek. Hard.

The Doctor's POV

"Ah, Clara! What are you trying to do?! Make me regenerate?!" she then put her arms around my neck and pulled my lips down to hers.

"Alright, you two." Missy said, "Don't need to see this."

Jenny added, "Yeah. We should really get going before more Daleks show up." a few seconds later, "I don't think they're listening." I honestly tried so hard to block out their words...

"Stop!" Jack exclaimed causing us to pull away, "Honestly. We haven't got time. We need to save Oswin, remember?"

"O-Oswin?!" Clara exclaimed before punching me in the shoulder, "Why did you bring Oswin here?!"

I groaned, "You need to stop assuming things! She's not _our_ Oswin, love." I assured her, "It's one of your echos."

Clara's raised her eyebrow, "I've not erm... met one of my echos before. Could it cause some sort of 'catastrophic' event if I do meet her?"

I shrugged, "Probably. But we don't really care. Do we?"

She shook her head, "I guess not."

x

"Are you going to apologise?" I asked Clara as we headed down a corridor. We strayed behind everyone else.

"What for?"

"Well..." I began, "One: for slapping me. And two: for punching me."

Clara stated, "The slap was needed. And I really wanted to punch you. No matter what."

"That's not a very nice thing to say, love. Why would you ever want to punch your favourite Time Lord?"

"For meeting me."

I raised my eyebrow before stopping in my tracks causing her to stop walking too, "What?" I asked. The rest of the group didn't notice that we had stopped and they all turned a corner.

"I mean..." she sighed, "Ever since I met you- I have almost died LOTS of times. Especially to Daleks."

I gulped, "So... you erm- you regret meeting me?"

She shook her head, "No no no. Don't ever think that I regret meeting you. You're my Doctor, and I'm glad that I met you. It's just that... I'm getting a bit tired of River getting in the way of things. She is causing me so much mental and physical pain that... I don't think I can take anymore of it."

"Right." I announced, "New rule."

"New rule?" she questioned.

"Yes." I leaned down and pecked her on the lips, "We never. NEVER. Leave eachother's sides."

"Never?" she questioned with a slight smile.

I nodded, "Never. I'm being serious, Clara. I'm not capable of 'getting rid of' River. And I don't intend to. So the only way of me making sure that she never gets to you again... is by me keeping you in my sights at all time."

"What if I need to use the bathroom?" she wondered.

"Then I will wait outside the door and make sure that the bathroom is secured."

She then smirked, "That sounds kinda creepy."

I shrugged, "Doesn't matter." I took her hand, "You are never leaving my sight again, my Impossible Girl."

She then cautiously felt the metal on the side of my head, "You are telling me the truth, right? You aren't M-Mr. Clever?"

I nodded, "Yes, my Clara. I am definitely the Doctor. Your Doctor. And this metal will be long gone."


	29. Chapter 29 : No Flirting and No Banter

The Doctor's POV

"Hmm..." I began, "It probably wasn't a good idea to take our eyes off of the group." I grabbed Clara's hand as we began walking down the corridor, in search of everyone else.

"Yeah." Clara agreed, "Considering that we're surrounded by defective Daleks- it probably wasn't such a good idea to stray from them all." we walked for a few minutes in complete silence before Clara asked, "Do you know where Oswin is?"

"Yes. I do." I assured, "But erm... She's kinda been fully converted into a Dalek so it might be a lot harder to get her out of the casing."

Clara then said, "Doctor. I jumped into your time stream to save you. Not the other way round."

"Well, Mrs Oswald. You can't exactly stop me from saving you. I saved you from the 'spoon heads', I saved you from MANY things! And I intend to keep on saving you whenever I get the chance. You AND your echos." I smiled before pecking her on the lips.

"You don't have to do that." she said as she put her arms around me.

"Yes. I do have to." I corrected, "This universe would be pretty boring without Clara Oswald."

She shrugged as she pulled away, "I think the universe would survive without me. You however... I know how you would cope."

"Not very well." I confirmed, "If anything or anyone takes you away from me again: I will destroy planets until someone tells me where you are. And don't tell me not to, Clara. Because I will."

"Okay." she said.

"I mean it. Don't try and stop me-" I paused, "Wait. D-Did you just 'okay'?"

She nodded, "Yes I did."

"Has something happened to you?" I asked, "You wouldn't usually agree with me on something like that."

"We've been through a lot." she shrugged.

I shook my head, "It's just the Dalek talking, Clara. You're not in your right mind considering the amount of times you've actually been put in a Dalek."

Clara sighed, "Probably." We then started to head down the corridor, fast-paced, "Do you know her exact location?"

"Yes. I remember her coordinates. She told me when I was bow-tie boy. She sacrificed herself to save me so..."

"Wait..." she said, walking slower, "So you meet her... in the future... but in the past." she paused, "I'm confused."

"Oswin saves my previous version. She hasn't met me yet."

"But if you save Oswin now... Won't that mean that she won't be able to save you in the future?"

I shrugged, "Probably. Time's already confused enough. Hoping that it will give me a one-off on this one."

"Why do you intend on saving her?"

"Because all your echos have saved me enough. It's about time that I save one of them."

"Hmm." she started, "Remember when you 'cheated' on me." she used air quotes.

"Er- yes?"

"What was the purpose of that echo?" she wondered.

"Honestly..." I said, "I have no idea. Maybe something bad will happen when we visit there again."

"You want to go there again?"

I nodded in confirmation, "Of course I do. The Orient Express 2.0 is a wonderful place. And besides... our room is booked for eternity." I said with a slight smirk.

* * *

We rounded a corner into a familiar surrounding, "We're close." I stated.

"I'm still a bit concerned about coming into contact with one of my echos."

"Well if anything does go wrong." I tightened my fingers around Clara's, "I won't let anything happen to you. You're my main priority."

"When have I not been you main priority?" she raised her eyebrow.

I nodded, "Good point." We continued to walk down the dark, creepy corridors. The occasional clang of metal could be heard in the distance along with very old and very angry Daleks chanting 'Exterminate' over and over again.

"BOO!" on instinct, Clara punched the 'intruder' hard on the shoulder as he jumped out at her, "Damn, Clara!"

"Jack?!" Clara exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"You've got quite a bit of strength there." Jack chuckled in response.

"Wow, Harkness! You could've scared the baby right out of her!" Missy said as she appeared with Jenny and Ashildr.

Clara just folded her arms, "I think I would know if I was pregnant, Missy."

"Get on with it, girl! Gotta spread the Hybrid family across this universe and the next." Missy replied with her hands on her hips.

"You just love making situations awkward, don't you?" I sighed.

"You haven't experienced what we have..." Ashildr muttered.

Jenny added, "Even though we knew... Missy decided to give us the 'sex talk'."

"Well, dears! It was essential! It's obvious that your parents here haven't taught you anything about it!"

"You didn't have to be so graphic though!" Ashildr exclaimed.

Jack nodded, "Yeah, I agree. You didn't have to put in so much detail."

Missy raised her hands up in surrender, "I just wanted to make sure that they were learning!"

"Can you do me a favour and stop harassing my kids, please?" I asked, "Now come on. Oswin is just down there." I motioned towards the long corridor ahead. Clara pulled me past everyone and down the hall.

"Keep up!" Clara called back.

"You tell us to keep up but you're the ones who lost us before." Ashildr groaned.

"Keep talking sass like that and your dad will put you on the naughty step." Missy teased.

* * *

"Now just... stay out here." I said as I tried to pull my hand away from Clara's, she just tightened her fingers.

"No." she said, "You're the one who said that I should never leave your side. So I am not staying out here."

"Clara-"

"Doctor." she stated.

Jack joked, "You should listen to the wife."

"Yeah, dad. We all know what happens if you don't listen to Clara." Jenny folded her arms.

"Oh, so you're starting to join in on their banter." I raised my eyebrow at her.

Missy cheered, "Woo! Jenny is becoming one of us!"

"Wonderful..." Ashildr mumbled.

* * *

Clara and I soon came face to face with the one Dalek that we were looking for, "Oswin." I said.

" _Doctor_!" she exclaimed, " _I knew you would find me_!" she then became silent before saying, " _Hang on... th-that-_ " she paused, " _Is that me_?!" she referred to Clara, " _I couldn't get a good look at her on the cameras but... that is definitely me_!"

"I'll explain later, Oswin." I assured, "But right now... I have to figure out how to save you."

" _Save me_?" Oswin wondered, " _Can't you just... open the door and take me with you_?"

"Remain calm, Oswin. But you have currently been converted into a Dalek. Now don't panic. I am going to do my best to get you out." I then rubbed my forehead, "Oh..." I began, "That's not happened in quite a while."

"What?" Clara asked, "What is it?"

I smiled at her, "It's just the telepathic link. It's not really that strong anymore but... apparentely it gets really strong when either one of us get jealous. And I am not the jealous one so... Mrs Oswald. You shouldn't be jealous of one of your own echos."

"J-Jealous?" she stuttered nervously, "I'm not jealous."

I nodded, "Yes you are, love. You don't have to deny it." I smirked before managing to pry my hand from hers to approach the Dalek. Before I could even take a step towards Oswin, Clara grabbed my hand once again and pulled me back to face her. She quickly put her lips on mine.

" _Hello_?!" Oswin exclaimed, " _Considering that you said that I am a Dalek. Don't you think that you should be getting on with saving me from this machine_?" I slowly pulled away from Clara with a smile before turning back towards Oswin. I walked towards the casing and observed the metal. I ran a hand through my hair as I tried to think.

"Can't you just... pry the casing off? You did that to me before when you saved me and Oswin... I mean... Our daughter: Oswin." Clara suggested.

" _You have a daughter called Oswin_?" Oswin questioned, " _Now that's weird_."

"I'll explain that later too." I stated, "And I suppose it wouldn't do any harm to try and force the casing open." I retrieved my sonic screwdriver before using it on the casing, I motioned for Clara to come over, "Love, use your sonic aswell." Clara instantly approached with glasses on her face. She crouched down next to me. I bit my lip anxiously.

"This erm... this doesn't seem to be working." Clara said.

I asked, "Have you got it on the right setting?"

"Doctor." she said sternly, "I'm pretty sure I would know if it was on the right setting or not." I took the sunglasses off of her face.

With a smirk I handed them back to her, "They erm..." I paused, "Well... it was on the wrong sett-"

She punched me in the arm, "Shut up!" I chuckled in response as she put the glasses back on.

" _Can you two stop flirting_?" Oswin asked.

"It's not flirting." Clara stated, "It's bantering."

"Please. No. Not again with the bantering." I pleaded. Suddenly, the Dalek casing started to slowly open.


	30. Chapter 30 : Swapping the Hybrids

The Doctor's POV

"Now, Doctor..." Clara began as she stood up, "You are one hundred percent sure that this won't have any effect on your previous version... correct?" she looked around with caution.

I shrugged, "I'm about twenty percent sure that this won't do anything. Eighty percent sure that it will probably mess with my timeline quite heavily."

"Eighty percent is quite high, Doctor!" she exclaimed.

"It will be fine." I assured, "Trust me." the Dalek casing then finally opened to reveal Oswin. I cautiously eyed her before observing the wires attached to both sides of her head. I then turned to look at Clara, she had a concerned look in her eye, "Now, Clara. Don't get jealous."

Clara cleared her throat, "Er- J-Jealous? I'm not jealous!"

"Just remember that this is technically you, Clara." I reminded her.

She sighed in response, "Okay." I focused my attention back on Oswin. Her eyes were closed - Who knows how long she had been in the Dalek, "I'm still not so sure that you should be doing this, Doctor. I'm having doubts."

"It will be fine." I said as I carefully put my fingers on the wires, "I feel like an expert at doing this now." I tugged on the wires hard - this caused the Dalek to fire its gun. Clara yelped in surprise as she jumped out of the way. "Should've warned you about that." I told her, "This Dalek has been in the Asylum... Meaning that it's defective. The weaponary could go off at any time."

"Yep. Thanks for telling me now." I continued to try to pull the wires out of Oswin's head, "Is it erm... working?" Clara wondered.

I sighed, "Not really, no." I then glanced over my shoulder at Clara, "Clara..." I muttered.

"Y-Yes?" she raised her eyebrow at me.

"I might have to use some... some regeneration energy."

"What?!" she exclaimed, "Why?!"

I replied, "Because the wires have done so much damage to the inside of her head. Regeneration energy will definitely help."

"No, Doctor. You can't." I stood up and turned around to look at Clara.

I then placed my hands on her shoulders, "Clara. This could be the only way to get her out."

"B-But it's not meant to be, Doctor. We're not even meant to be saving her!"

"This is you, Clara! I'm practically saving you!"

"You've saved me enough!" she responded.

I shook my head, "No I haven't my Clara. Your echos are always going to be there for me. Please... Just let me save Oswin."

Clara looked down at the ground before sighing and looking back up at me, "Not this time, Doctor. This time... you do not have my support." she stated, "Please... just walk away from this one, Doctor. You don't need to save Oswin."

"I-I don't know if I can just leave her like this."

She removed one of my hands from her shoulder and held it in her own, "Come on, Doctor. Oswin was meant to save you. Not the other way around." I shook my head and Clara cut me off before I could say anything, "I am allowed to speak for Oswin, Doctor. She is _my_ echo and you will leave her here."

* * *

"How do we get back up to the TARDIS?" Clara asked Missy. My gaze remained on the floor.

Missy looked at the two of us in confusion, "What happened to saving Oswin?"

"Change of plans." Clara replied.

I dragged Clara along by the hand, "Just follow me." I told the rest of the group. We made our way towards the main teleporter, "Here." I said, "I just have to reconfigure some wires and then we'll be on our way." I released Clara's hand as I headed over to the console. I opened it up before untangling all of the wires. Jack went over to assist him.

Clara's POV

"What's wrong?" Missy asked me.

"Wh-What?" I wondered, "Nothing."

Jenny spoke up, "Dad looks pretty upset about something."

I sighed, "He wanted to use regeneration energy on Oswin to try and save her. I told him not to."

"Why would you do that?" Ashildr asked.

"Because she is my echo and I technically get to decide what's best. If Oswin knew what was at stake then she would not want the Doctor using his regeneration energy on her." I explained.

"If you say so, dear." Missy replied.

"Are you almost done over there?" Ashildr shouted over to Jack and the Doctor.

Jack replied, "It's only been thirty seconds since we started!"

"Hurry up!" she exclaimed.

"If you be quiet then we might get something done!"

"Don't make me come over there, Harkness!"

I cautiously raised my eyebrow at Ashildr, as did Missy and Jenny, "Oooohh..." Missy whispered.

"Wh-What?" Ashildr asked.

"Little bit of er..." Jenny paused, "Little bit of banter there?"

I added, "Flirty banter?"

"'Flirty banter'?" she questioned in shock, "You aren't serious."

"Well you've already kissed before." Missy teased.

She stated, "Well yes. Accidentally."

"'Accidentally'." Jenny air-quoted.

"I wonder which one of my children will be the first to get married off." I joked.

"Okay, you lot." the Doctor spoke aloud, "Stand on the platform." We all made our way onto the platform. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to activate the console. Suddenly, a bright light surrounded us. Once I opened my eyes, we were no longer at the Dalek Asylum. We were now on the Dalek Spaceship, right next to the TARDIS, "Okay. In in in. Before the Daleks notice that we're back."

"Back home?" I asked.

He nodded, "Back home." he confirmed as we all entered the TARDIS. Jack closed the door behind him. The Doctor walked around the console, setting the coordinates and getting the old girl ready to fly. He placed his hand on the final lever but paused. He glared at the lever.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" Ashildr asked.

"Doctor?" I questioned as I slowly approached him, "Is something wrong with the TARDIS?"

"Clara, dear." Missy said with caution, "Just... come back towards us." I looked at her in confusion, "Trust me on this." I reluctantly went back over towards Missy, Jack, Jenny and Ashildr.

"What's wrong with him?" Jenny asked.

Jack looked at Missy and asked, "Mr. Clever?"

She nodded, "Mr. Clever."

"Right, ladies." 'the Doctor' said, "The old fool managed to keep me at bay... But now... Mr. Clever is back." he went to the other side of the console and pushed a button. All the lights dimmed and the buttons on the console illuminated red, "This TARDIS is now in lockdown. And I am the only one who can unlock slash use the TARDIS."

"I'll find a way." I assured.

"What good could possibly come out of keeping us here?" Ashildr wondered.

"Because I'll be leaving." he pointed at himself, "But you won't." he pointed at us.

I said, "Why? Why would you leave us here?"

"Because the poor children need their father, Clara." Mr. Clever smirked, "Oswin and Orion can't possibly survive without me."

I shook my head, "The Doctor wouldn't let you near them."

"What could want with Oswin and Orion anyway?" Missy asked.

"Well..." Mr. Clever paused before circling the console, "River won't let me kill you... so I could have a little fun at pretending to be Oswin and Orion's father. Perhaps take a trip to Gallifrey to meet the Time Lords. Or Davros. Who knows!? They'll trust me enough to allow me to take them to a different species just for 'fun'..." he air-quoted, "When in reality. I'm gonna make a profit. Ooohh... I could swap them for some at that lovely exotic fruit from Akhaten. Or perhaps I could talk to the owners of the universe and get my own planet! Yes... they would definitely accept two very rare Hybrids for that. River will be happy - knowing that the Doctor no longer has children with his dear Clara."

"Erm..." Ashildr started, "Well actually... We're kinda the Doctor's children aswell." she motioned between herself and Jenny.

"That's not the point! Oswin and Orion are stronger. You may have Time Lord energy in you - but you are so much more human than your siblings. And as for Jenny here... well... she hasn't got much Human in her at all." Mr. Clever exclaimed, "The rare Hybrids consist of being exactly 50% Human and 50% Gallifreyan. And that is just what Oswin and Orion are." he stated, "But for now. I must be off." he kicked the console and a vortex manipulator fell from one of the panels above, he caught it and proceeded to put it around his wrist, "Have fun." he said.

I called as Mr. Clever disappeared, "Doctor!"


	31. Chapter 31 : Rey Oswald

Mr. Clever's POV

I had managed to make the metal go inside of my head, keeping it out of view

"Hello!" I exclaimed as I walked over to Oswin and Orion. Oswin signed to Orion so he could understand. They both raised their eyebrows at me as they stood up from the sofa, "What's wrong?"

"Where have you been... dad?" Oswin questioned.

I shrugged, "Oh, ya know. Saving the universe and all that." I paused, "Just out of curiosity... think of this like a test... How old are you?"

Oswin folded her arms, "We're both eleven."

"Eleven?" I asked, "Are you sure? You talk like a sixteen year old!"

Orion then spoke up, "We're half Time Lord in case you've forgotton. We mentally age faster."

"Although..." Oswin said as she approached me, "You should know that. Considering you're a Time Lord yourself. Why don't you know that?"

"Like I said. Just a test!" I stated, "Now! Who wants to go on an adventure?!"

"Where's mum?" Orion wondered.

"Cl-Clara?" I stuttered, "Why'd you ask?"

Oswin mimicked, "Just out of curiosity..."

I rolled my eyes, "Out with Missy. Just some family bonding between those two."

"Ring her." Oswin said.

"Wh-What?" I questioned.

"Ring mum." she ordered, "Just to make sure that it's okay to go on an adventure with you."

Orion then inputted, "Hang on. Where's your TARDIS?"

"Your mother has it."

"Why didn't she take Handsome?" Oswin asked.

"She wanted to take the old girl for a spin." I replied, "They haven't... ya know... flown together on their own in a while." I exclaimed, "Come on! We can take Handsome or we can go over to your grandfather's house and pick up Grey! Whichever you prefer!"

"We're not stupid." Oswin began, "Perks of being part Time Lord. Where's dad?"

"I'm er- I'm right here." I tried to assure them.

Orion shook his head, "No. No you're not him." they both started to back off from me. Oswin quickly pushed a button on her ring which was on her middle finger on her right hand.

"Wh-What was that? What did you just do?" I asked.

"Just wait." Oswin responded.

There was a flash of light before a voice exclaimed, "Remain calm human scum!"

"Strax! For gods sake!" a familiar voice said. I opened my eyes to see Vastra shaking her head at Strax.

"Oswin. Orion." Jenny said, "What's wrong?"

Oswin pointed towards me, "Him." She simply said.

"There's nothing wrong you lot." I spoke, "Trust me. I'm the Doctor."

"He's not our dad." Oswin told Jenny.

"Step away from Oswin and Orion you intruder!" Strax exclaimed, "Don't make me use my grenades!"

Vastra warned, "Don't you dare use grenades, Strax! We're just here to assess the situation!" she then looked at Jenny, "Jenny. Can you call Clara?"

"Yes ma'am." Jenny said before ordering Strax, "Strax. Please can you get the Doctor's phone from his pocket?"

"Of course." Strax walked towards me, "Hand over the device you scum!"

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about." I started. Strax then pulled out a stick from his jacked before hitting me over the head with it.

The Doctor's POV

"Ow! Did you just hit me with nature?!" I exclaimed.

"Don't make me do it again!" he warned

"Please don't!" I rubbed my head, "I've been hit enough by Clara!" Strax then tried to reach into my pockets, "Ah ah ah. What do you think you're doing?"

Vastra answered, "He's taking your phone."

I raised my eyebrow, "He doesn't need to. I can just ya know... call Clara myself."

"You were against calling her a moment ago." Oswin said.

"Oswin, dear." I smiled, "It's me now. The Doctor." she and Orion gave me an unsure look. Vastra then came to stand in between me and and everyone else. She looked me dead in the eye, "Come on, Vastra. You know it's me now. Not Mr. Clever." I shook my head.

"He's telling the truth." Vastra annoucned, "I can tell."

"You're sure?" Jenny questioned.

She nodded, "Yes." before backing away from me, "It seems that... if you hit him round the head hard enough - he changes between Mr. Clever and the Doctor."

"Who's Mr. Clever?" Oswin questioned.

"Someone you don't need to know about." I said before opening my arms. Both Oswin and Orion smiled before allowing me to pull them both into a hug, "If I ever ask you to go to Gallifrey or Skaro - it's probably Mr. Clever, okay?"

"Okay." Oswin muttered before pulling away along with Orion.

"So er-" I looked at Vastra, Jenny and Strax, "What did you need me to do?"

Jenny answered, "Call Clara. To see where she is."

"Oh, I know where she is." I exclaimed, "She's locked in my TARDIS. Along with Missy and Jack. And my daughters Jenny and Ashildr." I paused, "Oh, gods my wife is trapped in my TARDIS!"

"H-How do we get them out?" Jenny questioned.

"Tell us, girl!" Strax said to me.

"Shut up, Strax. Just let me think." I replied. I paced around the living room, "Surely, it can't be as easy as using a vortex manipulator..."

"Shouldn't you know about this?" Vastra questioned, "It is your ship afterall!"

I sighed, "Sorry, sorry. My head is a bit... confused right now." I then took out my phone before speed-dialling Clara.

" _Mr. Clever, you get your ass right back here now!_ "

"Now now. No need to be hostile, love." I smiled as I headed off into the kitchen - putting Clara on speaker in the process.

I closed the kitchen door behind me, " _Don't you 'love' me._ " she mimicked, " _Unfortunately, only the Doctor is allowed to say that._ "

I replied, "Well aren't I lucky to be the Doctor then."

Pause. " _You're lying._ "

"Clara." I began, "I'm not Mr. Clever. Strax hit me over the head with a stick that he conveniently had. And from previous experience - you know that if I am hit over the head slash on the cheek hard enough... I turn back into the Doctor."

I heard her let out a shaky breath, " _Y-You're sure?_ "

"Of course." I said, "I was calling to see if you were okay."

" _Y-Yeah._ " she replied, " _I'm fine._ "

"And the others?" I questioned, "Jack, Jenny, Missy, Ashildr?"

" _They're all wandering the TARDIS. Just waiting for it to open back up._ "

"Good good. I'm just gonna try and use the vortex manipulator to get to you. If that doesn't work... I'll figure something out."

She responded, " _Why haven't you tried it yet?_ "

"Er..." I paused, "Good question." I pulled back my sleeve to look at my vortex manipulator before realising... "Erm..."

" _Wh-What? What's wrong?_ " Clara asked.

"Well the TARDIS... she doesn't really have any set coordinates. I can't exactly get to the TARDIS if she isn't at any actual coordinates. She needs to be landed somewhere."

" _Can't you just summon her to you?_ " she suggested, " _I'm pretty sure you can do that._ "

I replied, "Yeah. Should be able to." I clicked my fingers with my free hand... "Anything?"

" _Nope._ " she stated.

"Right." I muttered.

"Oh, Doc, bet you can't guess who I just ran into!" of course... Ollie... the (part) Time Lord who always decides to come in at the most random times. He burst into the kitchen.

I groaned, "Kind of in the middle of something here, Ollie."

"Something tells me you're gonna like who it is." he said, filled with joy.

I rolled my eyes, "Are you drunk?"

"I've only had like six."

"You're an alcoholic."

"No. No I'm not." he assured, "It's not my fault this body likes alcohol!"

" _What is Ollie on about?_ " Clara wondered.

"No clue." I told her.

Ollie then got even more excited, "Ah! You're both gonna love this!" my eyes widened as the said person walked through the door.

"Miss me, dad?" she said.

"R-Rey?" I questioned. Clara was silent, "B-But how? You were erased from time! Clara had Sirius instead of you!"

"Yes, I know." Rey said, "But ya know... Things happen."

" _Yeah..._ " Clara mumbled, " _I was gonna tell you about that._ "

"What?" I asked in confusion, "What's wrong now?"

Clara sighed before saying, " _I'm erm..._ " she then mumbled something inaudible.

"Say again?" I questioned.

" _I'm three months..._ " again inaudible.

"Listen up, grandad." Ollie put his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't call me that." I stated.

"You've heard of erm... lets call them 'physical actions' between two people."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "I'm not sure I follow." Rey groaned and shook her head.

"Well obviously..." Ollie started, "Three months ago. You must have had 'physical actions' with someone."

"Still not sure I follow."

"Oh for gods sake..." Ollie muttered before exclaiming as he removed his arm from shoulder to flail his hands about, "Sex! You had sex three months ago!"

"Alright!" I replied, with Clara and Rey laughing in the background.

"I'm sure you can work out the rest." Rey smiled. I placed the phone on the counter before stepping forward to wrap my arms around Rey, "Allllright, dad. Don't need you to crush me."

" _Not seen the Doctor hug someone in a while._ " Clara chuckled, " _Wish I was there to witness it!_ " I pulled away from Rey - suddenly remembering that Clara was currently stuck on the TARDIS.

" _Can you lot stop breeding? That would be great!_ " Missy exclaimed.

" _Don't deny it, Missy. You love getting new grandkids._ " Clara said to her.

* * *

After I had managed to convince Ollie and Rey to leave the room, and Clara had convinced Missy to leave the console room...

"Clara." I sighed, "Three months? Seriously?"

" _I'm sorry!_ " she exclaimed, " _I always get nervous when I have to tell you things like this!_ "

" _Three months is a bit long, don't you think?!_ "

" _Believe it or not._ " she said, " _I was gonna tell you today. But things happened - with me being put in a Dalek, us being in the Dalek Asylum and to top it all off... Mr. Clever being here. It was pretty hard to tell you with all this going on._ "

I groaned before replying, " _You should've told me sooner._ "

" _I know..._ " she muttered. After a few moments of silence: I finally let out a choked laugh, " _D-Doctor?_ " Clara asked in shock, " _Are you... you aren't crying are you?_ "

I coughed, "N-No. Don't know what you're talking about."

She laughed, " _You can never stay angry, can you?_ "

"Well I'm sorry that I am extremely happy slash excited about this!" I replied as I wiped away a stray tear.

" _Good._ " she responded, " _Now! Back to the important thing... How do you plan on getting us out... of... the... TARDIS..._ " she paused, " _Huh._ "

"What? What is it?" I asked with worry and concern.

" _One of the screens just turned on... on the console._ " she explained, " _There's erm. Something big, and it looks like it's on fire... and it appears to be coming straight for the TARDIS._ "

"That sounds a lot like an asteroid." I exclaimed, "If that hits the TARDIS - It will more than likely send you flying off into the vortex. Long gone. It could potentially cause to major damage to the old girl aswell! For example: it could destroy the heating system, the ability to actually travel through time and space, disable the oxygen systems-"

" _Doctor!_ " Clara shouted, " _It's getting extremely close!_ "

"Okay okay okay!" I replied, "Under the console! There's a lever! It'll put the TARDIS into siege mode - will definitely protect you from the asteroid! Quick!"


	32. Chapter 32 : The Shadowkin Survivors

The Doctor's POV

"Clara?" I asked, "You okay?"

" _Er-_ " she stuttered, " _Y-Yeah. Erm... what did that actually do?_ "

"Remember when I had to change the exterior of the TARDIS so I wouldn't get destroyed by a train?"

She replied, " _Not really..._ "

"It was quite a long time ago, actually. Back when I regenerated." I said, "I wouldn't expect you to remember." I told her, "Anyways... It will just make you invisible whilst you are in the vortex. The TARDIS should have enough power to go back to her original form when you need her to."

" _You still don't know how to save us?_ " she asked.

"I could just fly around in the vortex in your TARDIS until I find you, but that could take an extremely long time." I paced around the kitchen.

" _You two are utterly hopeless._ " Missy's voice could be heard.

Clara then asked her, " _Oh? Then what are we supposed to do?"_

" _Well, I don't know about you..._ " she replied, " _But I have a vortex manipulator._ "

" _Two things._ " Clara said, " _One: Mr. Clever said that there was no way for us to get out, vortex manipulators included and Two: How mad do you have to be to leave us all behind?! Why can't you take us with you?!_ "

" _Well, dear. Answer to One: I'm a Time Lady, I can alter the vortex manipulator in order for it to work. And answer to Two: We don't want to lose the TARDIS for good, now do we? If we all left the TARDIS then there is no hope in finding it at all!_ " she spoke.

" _Doctor! You can't seriously be letting her leave us here!_ " Clara said to me.

I assured, "Gods, no." I then paused before saying, "Missy... give Clara your vortex manipulator."

" _I'm sorry... What?_ " Missy questioned, " _Why would I do that, dear?_ "

"I want to assure her safety."

" _Oh, here we go again!_ " Missy complained, " _We get it, Doctor! You only care about your little wife!_ "

"That's not true..." I muttered.

" _Yes it is, Doctor! No. I will not give her my vortex manipulator just so you can 'assure her safety'. And don't even start on your bloody 'duty of care'._ "

I then heard Clara sigh, " _I'm safe, Doctor. Like you said: the old girl will keep us safe._ "

"I lied." I started, "I'm only forty five point three percent sure that she will keep you safe in her current state. I just didn't want you to worry."

" _Great!_ " she exclaimed, " _Thanks for the reassurance!_ "

" _Do you have anyone who could help us then, Doctor?_ " Missy asked, " _You seem to know a lot of people. Surely at least one of them could help._ "

"Well... I could ask... **them**." I sighed.

" _And who is 'them'._ " Clara wondered.

I replied, "Just a couple people I met when I went on a bit of an adventure on my own a couple months ago."

" _What species are they? They must be quite superior if they can find the TARDIS!_ " Clara said with hope.

"Oh no no no. They're humans. Well... I guess humans can be superior sometimes..."

" _Humans?_ " Missy asked, " _Since when do you let humans, apart from Clara, help you?!_ "

"It doesn't matter! What matters is that I get you lot out." I said, "I'll call you in a bit, Clara. I love you."

Clara sighed in response, " _I love you, too._ "

" _Quick. Put the phone down before I vomit._ " Missy mumbled. Once I hung up on Clara, I quickly called my 'companion'.

"Ah, Bill!" I said.

" _Doctor? What's up?_ " she said, " _Don't usually get you calling me._ "

"I've erm... Lost my TARDIS. Care to come with me in Clara's TARDIS? Just gotta go and pick up a couple people to see if they can help."

" _Sure. Sounds like fun. I'll be ready in five._ " she replied before putting the phone down. I deposited my phone back into my pocket. I then headed back into the sitting room, only Oswin and Orion remained. They would alert the Paternoster gang if 'Mr. Clever' returned.

"Can we come with?" Oswin asked.

I ran a hand through my hair, "I'm not sure..."

"Oh, come on, dad." she complained, "Pleeeeaaase?"

I smiled, "Alright. Come on then." we walked over to Clara's TARDIS. I then attempted to open the doors... they didn't budge, "Are you being serious?" Handsome made an annoyed sound, "Is this because I spilt coffee on the console last week? Can't we just get past that?" the TARDIS remained silent, "I guess you don't want me to save Clara, then..." the doors then instantly opened, "Thank you." I stated before entering.

* * *

After picking up Bill, we headed to our destination. Once we landed I announced, "Here we are!"

"Wh-Where are we?" Bill asked.

I pranced over to the doors before flinging them open, "Coal Hill Academy!" I exclaimed. Exactly one week after I had left.

"Doctor!?" a familiar blonde-haired woman approached, "You're back? And... your blue box looks a bit different."

"Quill! Yes! Just borrowing a different TARDIS for now!" I said, "I'm here to ask for a favour... you know... after I saved you lot from the Shadowkin."

"You hardly saved us..." Charlie said as he appeared, "You just left us to fend for ourselves. And the Shadowkin don't give up so easily."

I then exited the TARDIS followed by Bill who closed the door behind her, "But look at you lot." Everyone was sitting around a table: Ram, April and Tanya were present, "You look alive to me! What are you all doing anyway?"

April spoke up, "Hiding."

"From what exactly?" I wondered.

"The Shadowkin." Ram glared.

"Ah..." I paused, "Right." I then clicked my fingers, "Anyways! This is Bill by the way. My... companion? Friend I guess? We travel together. Bill, this is Ram, April, Tanya, Charlie and Quill."

Once the introductions were done, I glanced over my shoulder to see Oswin and Orion exiting the TARDIS, "You've... brought childrent to possibly the most dangerous place on Earth right now?" Tanya asked me.

I smiled with a nod, "They are my children. Couldn't exactly leave them on their own."

"You have kids?" Charlie asked.

"Learn something new about you Doctor everyday." Quill stated.

"Yes. Oswin and Orion. Both eleven years old but being superior Time Lords - have the brains of sixteen year olds." I explained before I looked over at Ram, "How's the leg? Good?"

"Better." he replied before scratching the back of his neck, "Thanks... by the way." he mumbled.

"Why is it so dark in here?" I asked, "Shouldn't the lights be on if Shadowkin are back?"

"They won't work." April said, "The Shadowkin must've done something."

"Easily fixible." I said as I took out my sonic screwdriver, aiming it up at the lights. They soon flickered on, "Now." I said as I paced around the room, "All I need is for you lot to help me then I will be out of your hair."

"We don't exactly want you out of our hair, Doctor." Quill said, "We want you to close the rift. Stop everything from coming through it. The prince cannot be killed or that is bad news for me."

"I understand that." I replied, "Here's the deal... you help me, I help you. Okay?"

"What do you need?" Ram asked.

"I need you to help me save my wife."

"Wife?!" They all exclaimed at the same time.

Quill shook her head, "Honestly, Doctor. I never took you for a family man."

"Wait wait wait." Tanya said, "If we're going to save your wife... Does that mean we're going in there?" she pointed at the TARDIS.

"Exactly!" I exclaimed.

"How are we all going to fit in there?!" April questioned. I smirked before beckoning them to stand up. They followed me into the TARDIS, "It's..." April started.

"Bigger on the inside." Tanya finished.

Ram nodded, "I was just as confused when I first went in here."

"TARDIS..." April said as she closed the door, "What does that exactly mean?"

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space!" I replied, "Very complex stuff!"

* * *

After explaining to them, mainly Quill and Charlie, that Clara was currently lost in time/space...

"You two are aliens..." I looked at Quill and Charlie, "I was hoping that you would be able to track down my TARDIS."

"Well erm..." Quill said, "We will try I suppose."

"Might be hard. We have been within the environment of your TARDIS though, so it shouldn't be as difficult to locate."

I nodded before stepping back from the console, "All yours." I told them. Quill and Charlie glanced at eachother before stepping forward to use the console.


	33. Chapter 33 : Penguin's Arse on Fire

**Some Time In The Future**

 **(HELLO :D - Yes I know that this is not a direct follow on from the previous chapter but trust me, it will fit in in a few chapters time! Enjoy!)**

"Erm... Doctor?" Clara walked into the office.

The Doctor was inspecting some records in the corner of the room, "What is it?" he questioned.

"Have you erm... Noticed anything... weird around here?"

He turned around to face her, "No. Why'd you ask?"

"Exactly my point." she said with a raised eyebrow.

Silence. The Doctor then spoke, "I'm not sure I follow."

Clara sighed, "Trouble always follows you around. But nothing's happened for a few weeks now."

"Weren't the Shadowkin enough trouble for you?" he questioned, "I mean what more trouble could you want?"

"Oh come on!" she exclaimed, "They were hardly trouble! They helped me get out of the TARDIS for gods sake!"

He quickly changed the subject as he paced around the room, "Why is Bill here?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Bill. Why is she here?"

"Here? At the university?" she wondered.

The Doctor spoke, sarcasm filling his voice, "No, Clara! Here in this room! Yes, at the university!"

"Alright... Don't have to be your old rude self about it." Clara paused, "And she's here because she serves chips."

"Serves chips."

"Yes." Clara confirmed, "Why is this a concern to you?"

"Nevermind." he muttered. He then started to usher her out of the room, "Now out! Out with you! I have important business to attend to!"

* * *

"You want me to look in a puddle?" Bill questioned the girl.

She replied, "Please."

Bill cautiously made her way over to the puddle and looked in, "Okay, I'm looking. What am I looking at?"

"Your reflection."

* * *

Bill was growing more and more concerned, "She said it was a defect, but what kind of defect puts a star in your eye? But that doesn't even matter because she was right. There was something wrong when you looked in the puddle. That was definitely my face. I see my face all the time. I've never liked it, it's all over the place. It's always doing expressions when I'm trying to be enigmatic. I know my face, and there was something wrong with my face in the puddle. What could be wrong with your own face?" She turned around to see that the Doctor was gone, this then lead her to look out the window to see him running.

She quickly exited the building and caught up to him, he was now looking into the familiar puddle, "Why do you run like that?" she said, out of breath.

"Like what?" he asked, focusing on the puddle.

"Like a penguin with its arse on fire."

"Why have I just seen the Doctor run like he had his arse on fire?" Clara asked as she approached with her hands in her coat pockets.

The Doctor glared at the pair, "I do not look like that when I run."

"Yes you do." they both said, simultaneously. Clara then pulled out her phone from one of her pockets, "Oh no." Clara groaned.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor wondered.

She returned the phone to her pocket, "I'm gonna have to go home. Pick me up later."

"Everything okay?" Bill spoke.

Clara nodded, "Yeah. Apart from the fact that Jack has set the bathroom on fire for the fifth time this week... And it's only Wednesday. He's learnt so much from Missy. Oh, and apparently he's having a party with exactly 27 Daleks in the living room." she continued, "I'm sure the kids will love that."

"Oh, come on, Clara." the Doctor said, "Just let Jack have his fun."

With a raised eyebrow, Clara replied, "Excuse me? You NEVER let Jack have fun!"

Pause. "Okay okay." he sighed, "Go and... do whatever it is you were going to do then." Clara waved him and Bill off as she walked away.

"PLEASE don't cause to much trouble!" she exclaimed as she disappeared around the corner.

"No promises." the Doctor mumbled as he looked back down at the puddle.

Bill laughed slightly, "She so controls you."

"No she doesn't!" he quickly stated, "Look. Can we please just get back to this? It could be extremely dangerous." he motioned towards the puddle on the ground.

"Okay, fine, look..." Bill began, "I was thinking... What if it's got something to with her eye?"

"Eye? Who are you talking about?"

She sighed, "Heather."

"Oh! Your friend! What about her eye?"

"Well it's quite abnormal, right?" she began, "I mean, what if she's been affected by something?"

"Like what?"

"What if she's been possessed!?" Bill asked. The Doctor then knew that Bill probably wasn't the right person to have on this 'mission', "Look. I saw this thing on Netflix. Lizards in people's brains."

"Right. So, you meet a girl with a discoloured iris and your first thought is she might have a lizard in her brain?" the Doctor wondered, "Because that sounds possible..."

"Why don't you call your little wife and ask her then? She seems to know a lot more about stuff like this than you do."

The Doctor quickly looked at her in shock, "I'm the one who showed her space not the other way round!"

"Seriously?" Bill questioned, "I would've thought it to be the other way round."

"Look, can we not talk about Clara? That would be great."

"What's been going on with you two lately?" she asked.

He sighed, "It's none of your concern, Bill."

* * *

The Doctor flicked through his diary as he leaned back in his chair, "You know what that puddle is then?" Clara said.

He looked up at her, she was leaning against the TARDIS messing about with her phone, "Kind of."

"'Kind of'. Not like you." she gave him a small smile, "You usually know everything." the Doctor just looked back down at his diary. Bill then burst into the room.

"Hello, Bill." the Doctor said, standing up and putting the diary into his pocket.

"Errr what's that?" Clara asked looking at the door as water started to seep under it.

Bill exclaimed, "I don't know, but it keeps following me!" the water then formed into Heather.

The Doctor stepped closer towards Heather and reached a hand out, "Fascinating..." he muttered.

"Doctor!" Clara said, "Don't touch it!" the Doctor then motioned towards the police box.

"Okay. Lets just pop into the TARDIS." he said as he ushered the two in, he quickly shut the door behind them.

"Forgot to say." Bill started, "The doors are made of wood. Surely any creature would be able to get in."

"Well they haven't in thousands of years so I'm not too worried about it now." the Doctor explained. Clara proceeded to turn on all the lights in the console room.

She continued on as she walked towards the console, "And why does it look like a kitchen? An extremely posh kitchen."

"You're worried about the TARDIS looking like a kitchen? There's a creature out there that seems to be chasing you!" he exclaimed. Bill put her hands up in surrender as the Doctor walked over to the console.

"Now, Doctor, are you sure you don't want me to repel her?" Nardole asked as he appeared from the staircase.

"We're sure, Nardole." Clara assured.

"Wasn't asking you." Nardole looked at Clara and then at the Doctor, "Doctor?"

"I'm sure." he confirmed. The TARDIS then started to judder.

Nardole looked confused, "Ooh, what's that?"

"Trouble." the Time Lord simply stated as he sent them into the vortex. They soon rematerialised in a new location.

"Come on then." Nardole said as he exited the TARDIS, Bill followed. The Doctor took a quick glance at Clara, she had her arms folded as she leant against the railing, he left with a sigh.

"What's inside it? The vault?" Bill asked Nardole as the Doctor approached them.

The Doctor quickly inputted, "Something I don't want anyone being too curious about. Either the creature came here specifically for what's in here, or it's just a coincidence." the familiar sound of trickling water filled their ears, "Okay. We need to move away from the doors and towards the TARDIS." the Doctor spoke softly.

"What if it attacks us?" Nardole wondered. The water then formed into Heather once again.

"Oh, would you just get in the TARDIS?!" Clara shouted from the box. This seemed to startle Heathe causing the Doctor to drag Bill and Nardole into the TARDIS.

"Good news!" the Doctor stated as the TARDIS was sent back into the vortex, "It's not interested in the vault, it's chasing us! Let's see how far she's prepared to go!" Once the TARDIS had landed the Doctor burst out the doors, "Erm... Ok, sorry! Didn't exactly mean to land here!" Captain Jack was sitting on the sofa in Clara's living room, there were many Daleks around bobbing their eye-stalks to the music, "Clara, I thought you said that you were going to stop Jack from having this party!"

"I did! He must have brought them back again!" she exclaimed.

"What's up, Doc? It's time to party!" Jack said.

The Doctor groaned, "Just keep the kids safe, okay?"

"You got it, Doc." he quickly shut the doors before rushing over to the console again, inputting new coordinates.

 **(THERE WILL BE MORE WHOUFFALDI SOOOOOON!)**


	34. Chapter 34 : Jealousy Hits

The Doctor left Bill, Nardole and Clara in the TARDIS as he exited to see where the old time machine had taken them, "Let me just make sure the old girl hasn't taken us somewhere dangerous." he explained.

Nardole sighed, "Leaving me with two humans... Great."

Clara groaned, "I have been called a human by you for a while now. And I give you the same answer every tim-"

"Yeah yeah, you're half human." Nardole replied, "You're still completely human in my book."

Bill looked at Clara, "How long left?" she asked.

Clara sighed, "Just under two months." she said with a small smile.

"Just under two months?" Nardole questioned, "For what?"

Bill and Clara both looked at him before Clara spoke, "What do you think?" she sat down in one of the seats around the console room, "You know... I sometimes forget how tiring it is to carry a Time Lord."

"Clara?" Bill asked after some time, Clara looked up in response, "Is everything okay between you and the Doctor? I mean... You two don't seem to be getting along well anymore."

Clara responded, "Well we-" she was cut off by the TARDIS doors slamming open.

"Okay!" the Doctor announced, "Bill with me. You two stay here."

"Why do I have to stay here?" Nardole complained.

"And why me?" Clara asked.

"Well, Nardole, I need someone to check on the engine under the console and Clara... I erm- well-" Clara soon realised that there was something or someone out there that the Doctor did not want her to see.

Clara groaned, "Just tell me what's out there, Doctor."

"Hey, mum!" Oswin announced as she appeared from behind the Doctor, "Just doing a little bit of travelling! Orion is in Grey."

"Oswin?!" her mother exclaimed, "You're supposed to be at home with Jack! He's babysitting you!"

"Mum, we really don't need a babysitter! Even though we aren't seventeen, we have the brains of a seventeen year old. We're mature enough." she paused, "And besides... We have adult supervision if that makes you feel better."

"Adult supervision?" the Doctor asked, "Who could possibly be with you?"

Clara's eyes widened as she saw a certain someone walk into the TARDIS, "Leopold!" she exclaimed before quickly making her way over to him, she wrapped her arms around him, "Oh my stars, I've not seen you in so long."

* * *

Leopold had gone off with Oswin and Orion. Nardole had agreed to stay in the TARDIS and Clara hadn't agreed. The Doctor still wanted her to stay in the TARDIS through the fear of the safety of her and their unborn child.

"Why would you name your box in English?" Bill began, "Those initials wouldn't work in any other language!"

"People don't usually bring that up." the Doctor replied.

Clara bit her lip, "She does have a point though."

"I'm not the one who named it!" he protested.

With folded arms, Clara asked, "Who did then?"

He answered almost instantly, "My granddaught-" he was cut off by the sudden sound of running water behind him. The 'water monster' was currently seeping from the mirror.

* * *

"Granddaughter?!" Clara exclaimed as they ran back towards the TARDIS. He managed to quickly pick Clara up bridal style, despite her protests.

"Now is really not the time, Clara!" the Doctor said back as they picked up the pace, he alerted people of a 'Shark Attack' to get them to leave the area as quickly as possible.

Clara continued, "Now is really the time! We've been married for years and you now decide to tell me that you have a granddaughter that I don't know about!"

"She's not related to you if that's what you want to hear!" he said as they rounded a corner.

Bill put in, "Oooohhh... Not really something you should say to your wife." Upon arriving at the TARDIS, the Doctor placed Clara down and shut the doors behind him. He then headed towards the console to input new coordinates.

"So you have kids AND grandkids that I don't know about!" Clara said with a glare.

"Mr and Mrs fighting again?" Nardole groaned as he walked over to Bill.

Bill nodded, "Yeah..."

"Look, Clara. They were my old family back on Gallifrey. You remember Susan don't you? When you jumped into my time stream you told me which TARDIS to take and Susan was with me. She was my granddaughter." he paused, "I left her. She wouldn't leave someone... oh what was his name... David I think. She actually fell in love with a human! I locked her out of the TARDIS and now she is out of my life. I have no idea as to where she is now."

Clara finally dropped her glare and smiled, "She fell in love with a human?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yes. They had kids to I believe."

"Runs in the family then, hey?" Clara began, "Time Lords just casually falling in love with humans." the Doctor just rolled his eyes as he pulled the TARDIS lever.

Nardole grimaced, "We don't need to hear all of this mushy stuff, sir." he walked over to the Doctor, "In case you have forgotten, there is a creature after us. We must be careful."

"No, Nardole." Bill said, "This is the most that they've talked to each other in months."

Nardole raised an eyebrow at the Doctor, "Yeah..." he then looked at Clara, "Why haven't you two been talking lately? You used to be so... 'intimate'." he visibly cringed as he said that word.

"It doesn't matter." the Doctor mumbled.

Clara sighed, "I haven't got a problem with him. He's got some sort of of problem with me. I don't exactly know what I've done to deserve the silent treatment."

"It. Doesn't. Matter." the Doctor said again as the TARDIS finally landed after what felt like an eternity.

* * *

The 'water monster'... 'The Pilot'. That creature was far beyond the Doctor's knowledge. It managed to follow them extremely far throughout time and space. The final step for the Pilot was a Dalek spacecraft. Bill had been so tempted to let herself go. Afterall, Heather did promise that she wouldn't leave without her. Clara and the Doctor managed to guide her back into reality, Nardole told Bill that she should listen to the Doctor. Bill letting go of Heather's hand instantly made Bill realise that there were still adventures to be had in her future.

She later smiled over the fact that she knew that there was a possibility to see Heather again. The Pilot. The Doctor was, however, so dead-set on wiping Bill's mind. He had flashbacks of Clara and he wanted to get rid of everything that Bill had seen in the past couple months. However, these certain flashbacks of him wiping Clara's mind and having his mind wiped were suddenly preventing him from doing so. Clara had gently placed a hand on his arm to push his hands down and away from Bill's temples. He then instructed her to leave and Clara informed her that he would pick her up soon for another adventure. Bill smiled brightly upon leaving the office.

Bill called from the hallway, "You two better make up by the way!" The Doctor leant against the desk as Clara leant against the side of the TARDIS.

After a few seconds of silence, Clara spoke, "What's wrong between us then?" she bit her lip. She had tried to ask the Doctor what was wrong between them for months now but he always managed to change the subject or just run away from the issue. The Doctor quickly moved away from the desk and towards the office door in an attempt to leave. This caused Clara to quickly manoeuvre herself in between him and the door - efficiently blocking his path. He glared down at her before shrugging, he then turned around and headed towards the TARDIS doors, "Don't let him in, old girl. Please." she muttered with a sigh.

The Doctor groaned as he tried to open the locked doors, "Come on you grumpy old cow, I'm in charge of you. Not Clara." Clara then locked the office door and deposited the key in her pocket, "Like a simple lock on a door is going to stop me, Clara. I have a sonic screwdriver in case you've forgotton."

Clara then smirked before reaching into her pocket and showing the Doctor's sonic, "Do you really?"

"How did you get that?!" he exclaimed.

She returned the sonic to her pocket, "It doesn't matter, Doctor." she approached him, "I just want to know what I've done to make you upset for the past few months." He turned his head away from her which caused Clara to roll her eyes and carefully place her hand on his cheek to make him look at her again. A few moments passed before she smiled, "Ooooohhh..." she paused.

"Wh-What?" he asked.

"What or who are you possibly jealous of now?!" she exclaimed, removing her hand, "And don't you dare say that you're not jealous! I KNOW when you're jealous and right now you are!" the TARDIS hummed in confirmation, "See! Even your own TARDIS knows you're jealous!"

He looked down at the floor, "No, I'm not..." he mumbled. He then looked back up at her.

"I know this was many years ago, Doctor... But I still remember what you said. No. More. Lies. Now stop lying to me." she sighed, "Please, Doctor. We haven't been the same in what feels like forever. Even Missy told us that something was wrong between us... before she disappeared that is." The Doctor gulped nervously at that comment. 'Before she disappeared'... He would have to tell her about Missy at one point.

"Okay." he muttered with a nod, "You've been travelling, right? In your TARDIS?"

She nodded, "Yeaaahh..."

"Without me."

"Yeah."

He ran a hand through his hair, "Who are you travelling with?"

Clara raised her eyebrow, "Seriously?" she began, "You're jealous because I now have my own companion?"

"I'm not jealous." he said.

"Yes. Yes you are." she replied, "Don't lie to me. Please."

"Just... Who is he?"

"How do you know that it is a he? It might be a she." Clara joked around.

The Doctor then thought that it was a woman that she was travelling with, "Well then that's fine, isn't it." he smiled, "I have no problem with you travelling with a woman. Just not a man."

"Erm..." Clara said, "Despite being together for years... I never did actually tell you that I was bi, did I?"

The Doctor's face dropped and jealousy then claimed him once more, "Just. Tell me who you're travelling with!"

"Okay, fine. It's a man by the way." she sighed before placing her hands on his shoulders, "But just so you know... I'm going to be with you for as long as you'll have me. You don't need to be jealous of anyone else." she leaned up to place her lips on his, she pulled away to say, "And besides... It's not like I need to introduce you to him as you have already met him in your past." She placed another kiss on his lips before turning to open the TARDIS doors, she then proceeded to drag the Doctor in by his hand, "But you don't need to see him now. Adventure awaits us!" she exclaimed with a laugh which made the Doctor smile... Just a bit.


End file.
